Un Viraje En El Camino
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Con el recuerdo de su mujer aún vivo en la memoria, Ichigo conoce a Rukia, la nueva maestra de su hijo, que acaba de llegar a la ciudad con el propósito de rehacer su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo **

**Prólogo**

_En verdad, ¿dónde comienza una historia? En la vida los comienzos claros son contados, aquellos momentos en los que, al mirar de manera retrospectiva, podemos decir que allí fue donde todo dio inicio. Sin embargo, hay momentos en los que el destino intercepta nuestra vida cotidiana, y da como resultado una secuencia de episodios cuyo final no podemos predecir. _

_Son cerca de las dos de la madrugada y estoy despierto por completo. Hace algunas horas, me acosté y estuve dando vueltas y vueltas casi una hora, antes de decidirme por fin a levantarme. En este momento me encuentro sentado a mi escritorio, bolígrafo en mano, reflexionando sobre mi propia intersección con el destino. Esto no es inusual en mí. Últimamente, al parecer, es lo único en que puedo pensar._

_Más allá del acompasado tic-tac del reloj que tengo en la biblioteca, en la casa reina del silencio. Mi mujer duerme escaleras arriba, y al concentrarme en las líneas que escribo en el bloc de hojas amarillas que tengo frente a mí, me doy cuenta de que ignoro por dónde empezar. No es porque esté inseguro de lo que voy a narrar, sino por el hecho de que no sé, en principio, por qué me siento inclinado a hacerlo. Después de todo, los acontecimiento que estoy a punto de describir sucedieron hace tres años, y hasta se podría decir que se iniciaron en los dos largos años anteriores a ellos. Pero sé que debo contarlos, simplemente, para intentar dejarlos atrás. _

_Para recordar aquel período me auxilio de varias cosas: un diario personal que vengo escribiendo desde que era niño, una carpeta con artículos periodísticos ya amarillentos, mi propia investigación y, por supuesto, reportes y grabaciones públicas. También está el hecho de que revivo en mi memoria ciento de veces los episodios de esta historia; están grabados a fuego en ella. Pero si solamente usara esos elementos para contarla, está sería incompleta. Hubo otras cosas que sucedieron. Y aunque fui testigo de algunos de los episodios, no estuve presente en todos. Me doy cuenta de que es imposible recrear cada sentimiento o cada pensamiento en la vida de otra persona; no obstante, para bien o para mal, eso es lo intentaré hacer. _

_ESTÁ ES, SOBRE TODO, una historia de amor, y como muchas historias semejantes, la historia de amor entre Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki estuvo unida a la tragedia. Es, al mismo tiempo, la historia de un perdón, y espero que cuando la termines de leer, entiendas los desafíos que Ichigo y Rukia tuvieron que enfrentar. Espero que entiendas las decisiones que tomaron, así como espero que, eventualmente, entiendas cómo decidí las mías. _

_Si hubiera que darle un comienzo a esta historia, empezaríamos con Orihime Inoue, novia de escuela de un ayudante de alguacil de una pequeña ciudad risueña. Orihime, al igual que su marido, Ichigo, había crecido en New Bern. Ella era, desde cualquier punto de vista, encantadora y a la vez muy bella. E Ichigo la amó durante toda la vida. Orihime tenía el cabello anaranjado y ojos color gris. Al igual que muchísimas mujeres sureñas, tenía una férrea voluntad que no se notaba a simple vista. Ella, y no Ichigo, era quien se ocupaba de dirigir los asuntos domésticos; por regla general, los amigos de Ichigo eran los esposos de las amigas de Orihime, y la vida de ambos se centraba en la familia. _

_En la universidad, Orihime era animadora en los encuentros deportivos, era una chica popular y muy querida. Ichigo Kurosaki era un año mayor que ella. Se conocieron por unos amigos en común y pronto se enamoraron. Sé que hay quienes se burlan de la idea de que pueda existir un amor verdadero a una edad tan temprana. Sin embargo, así ocurrió entre Ichigo y Orihime. Cuando él tuvo que viajar al estado de Carolina del Norte para estudiar, siguieron siéndose fieles. Orihime lo alcanzó al año siguiente para cursar estudios en la misma universidad. Cuando Ichigo, tres años después, y una cena, le propuso que se casaran, ella primero lloró, luego aceptó, estuvo la siguiente hora pegada al telefóno, llamando a su familia para contarles las buenas nuevas. Ichigo permaneció en Raleigh hasta que Orihime obtuvo su título; y la asistencia a la boda en New Bern fue muy nutrida en la iglesia._

_Orihime empezó a trabajar en un banco e Ichigo inició su entrenamiento para convertirse en ayudante de aguacil. Ella tenía dos meses de embarazo cuando Ichigo comenzó a trabajar en el condado de Craven. Cuando nació Kon (N/A: Nya… ^3^ ¡Amo a Kon!) su hijo, en enero de 1981, a Orihime le bastó una sola mirada al abrigado bultito para comprender que la maternidad era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en toda su vida._

_Fue una madre maravillosa. Renunció al trabjo para estar junto a Kon todo el día, para leerle cuentos, jugar con él, llevarlo a actividades lúdico-educativas. Cuando el niño cumplió cinco años Orihime quiso tener otro bebé. Y lo intentaron de nuevo. A los siete años que llevaban casados fueron los más felices de su vida._

_Pero en agosto de 1986, a los veintinueve años de edad, Orihime Kurosaki perdió la vida. Su muerte apagó la luz en los ojos de Kon y obsesionó a Ichigo durante dos años. Abrió el camino a todo lo que vendría después. _

_Así que, como dije antes, está es la historia de Orihime, del mismo modo que también de Ichigo y Rukia. Y también mi propia historia. Yo también jugué un papel en todo lo que sucedió._

_¿Y bien? _ Esta loca historia… ¿podrá continuar? O.ò si me dejan un par de _reviews_ me harían feliz y así podría continuar con la historia. ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, debo aclarar que después de haber escrito el Prologo me animé para escribir el primer capítulo (ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer en la noche del Sábado) no se para cuando tenga el segundo capítulo. Me tardé 3 horas en escribir este capítulo así que espero que les guste, no me odien por poner IchiHime, porque soy IchiRukista a morir ¡Nos leemos!

**Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo **

Capítulo I

Le Coeur En Antarctique

En la mañana del 29 de agosto de 1988, a poco más de dos años de que su mujer falleciera, Ichigo Kurosaki estaba en el porche trasero de su casa, fumando un cigarrillo. Observaba cómo el sol, que salía lentamente, iba modificando el cielo matinal, convirtiendo el gris pardo inicial en un naranja intenso. Frente a él se extendía el río Trent. Sus aguas dulces estaban un tanto ocultas debido a los cipreses que se apiñaban junto al cauce. Una embarcación baja se desplazaba. El pescador saludó a Ichigo, quien retribuyó el gesto con un leve asentamiento. Ésa era toda su energía disponible

Necesitaba una taza de café. Un café javanés y se sentiría en condiciones de enfrentar el día: preparar a Kon para que fuera a la escuela, mantener a raya quienes se burlasen de la ley, enviar avisos de desahucios a todo el condado, encontrarse por la tarde con la maestra de Kon. Y esto era sólo para empezar. Las tardes solían ser todavía más ocupadas. Siempre había tanto que hacer: pagar las cuentas, ir de compras, limpiar, reparar los artefactos de la casa. Era suficiente para cansar a cualquiera por un rato pero, ¿Qué podía hacer él?

En los últimos dos años, el agotamiento se volvió un integrante esencial en su vida. E incluso aquellas noches en que Kon no sufría sus pesadillas ―las venía teniendo a intervalos desde que Orihime murío―, Ichigo, recién despertado, ya se sentía exhausto. Como fuera de foco. A veces se preguntaba si no le estaría ocurriendo algo aún más grave. Alguna vez leyó que uno de los síntomas de la depresión clínica era el "excesivo letargo, sin razón o causa", él si tenía una causa.

Lo que en verdad necesitaba era pasar un tiempo tranquilo en una cabaña frente al mar en Key West, y un lugar donde relajarse, sin enfrentar otra decisión más grave que llevar o no sandalias para caminar por la playa, con una mujer agradable a su lado.

Porque eso era parte del problema: la soledad. Estaba harto de estar solo, aunque no lo había experimentado de ese modo sino hacía poco. Durante todo el primer año posterior a la muerte de Orihime, ni siquiera se le ocurrió la idea de que pudiera amar a otra mujer. Jamás. Incluso después de que pasó el duro golpe, y la pena fue lo suficiente fuerte para hacerlo llorar noche tras noche, sentía que en su vida algo estaba _mal _de algún modo, era como si estuviese fuera del camino aunque sólo de manera temporal, y que pronto retornaría a él. Así que no había ninguna razón para preocuparse.

El tiempo pasó y, a la larga, sucedió lo mismo con el adormecimiento al que, sin embargo, ya se había acostumbrado. Quería despejar sus pensamientos, pero se daba cuenta de que continuaban amarrados a los de Orihime. Todo, al parecer, le hacía recordarla. En especial Kon. A veces, después de arroparlo en la cama, podía reconocer a su esposa en los gestos del pequeño; entonces debía alejarse para que Kon no viera sus lágrimas. A Ichigo le encantaba la manera en que Orihime se veía al dormir, sus largos cabellos anaranjados desparramados en la almohada, un brazo siempre reclinado sobre su cabeza, los labios imperceptiblemente abiertos. Y su olor ―eso era algo que jamás podría olvidar―. La mañana de la primera navidad sin Orihime, sentado en el banco de la iglesia, Ichigo sintió un halo del perfume que Orihime utilizaba, y al igual que un ahogado luchando por un salvavidas, permaneció aferrado a ese aroma hasta mucho tiempo después de que el servicio terminó.

De igual manera, Ichigo se aferraba a muchas otras cosas. Llevaba la casa tal y como lo hacía con Orihime. Si Orihime iba al almacén los jueves por la tarde, ese mismo día iba Ichigo. Si a Orihime le agradaba plantar tomateras a un costado de la casa, también eso le gustaba a Ichigo. Orihime pensaba que el mejor limpiador para la casa era el Lysol; él, entonces, no veía ninguna razón para usar otra marca. Orihime siempre estaba allí, en todas y cada una de las cosas que él hacía.

Pero en algún momento de la última primavera, esto empezó a cambiar. Llegó sin previo aviso e Ichigo lo percibió tan pronto como ocurrió. Al conducir hacia el centro de la ciudad se encontró observando a una pareja de jóvenes que caminaban tomados de la mano. Por un momento, Ichigo se imaginó que él era ese muchacho y que estaba junto a esa misma mujer. Y si no era ella, entonces podría ser _otra,_ alguien que no sólo lo amara a él, sino también al pequeño Kon.

Trató de tranquilizarse diciéndose a sí mismo que en ese instante, de hecho, era viudo y que no tenía nada de malo asaltar ese tipo de ideas, que nadie se lo reprocharía. Durante los últimos meses, sus amigos le habían insistido con encuentros y citas. Sin embargo, todavía era demasiado rápido.

El verano pasaba con lentitud. Y las ideas de encontrar a alguien comenzaron a presentarse con mayor frecuencia e intensidad. Eran ideas que siempre seguían el mismo patrón: el hecho de que _probablemente pudiese_ hallar a alguien, se convertía en que _probablemente él así lo deseaba_; a la vez, esto se transformaba en que _debería quererlo_, pero una vez llegando a este punto, sus pensamientos retrocedían para llegar a la conclusión de que probablemente _en realidad no lo deseaba_.

La razón de tales pensamientos radicaba en un objeto que tenía en su cuarto. Encima de un estante de libros, en un atestado sobre de papel manila, se hallaban la carpeta con los documentos relacionados con la muerte de Orihime. Carpeta que fue armando para sí en los meses posteriores del funeral. La mantuvo con él para no olvidarse de lo que había sucedido; la guardó a fin de recordar todo el trabajo que aún tenía por delante

La guardó para recordarse a sí mismo cómo había fracasado.

LUEGO DE APAGAR el cigarrillo sobre la verja y entrar a la casa, Ichigo se sirvió el café y se dirigió por el vestíbulo a la sala. Kon lo observaba con los ojos hinchados en el mismo momento en que Ichigo abrió la puerta. Estaba sentado en la cama, con el cabello revuelto. Acababa de despertarse.

Ichigo sonrió.

―Buenos días campeón, ¿estás listo para el desayuno?

Kon estiró los bracitos hacia sus costados.

― ¿Puedo comer _hot cakes_?

― ¿Qué hay de unos _waffles _en lugar de _hot cakes_? Es que estamos un poco atrasados.

―Eso me dices todas las mañanas. (N/A: Malvado Ichigo xD)

Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

―Es que te levantas tarde todas las mañanas.

Ichigo le señaló el cuarto de baño y agregó:

―No olvides cepillarte el pelo antes de vestirte.

―No lo olvidaré ―respondió Kon.

Cuando Kon terminó de vestirse y caminó hacia la cocina, ya sus _waffles _estaban servidos, junto con un vaso de leche. Ichigo los untaba con mantequilla, aunque el niño prefería verterle la miel el mismo.

Luego de unos minutos en un silencio de camaradería, Ichigo despejo su garganta.

― ¿Cómo vas en la escuela?

Kon se encogió de hombros.

―Bien, supongo ―respondió.

Un poco más temprano, al prepararle la mochila, Ichigo encontró una nota de la maestra, en la que preguntaba si podría verle ese mismo día. Algo en la manera en que estaba redactada la nota le hizo pensar que el asunto era más serio de las típicas conversaciones entre padres y maestros.

― ¿Te comportas bien en clases?

Kon se encogió de hombros.

―Ajá.

― ¿Te cae bien tu maestra?

Kon asintió mientras masticaba.

―Ajá.

Ichigo se inclinó hasta estar un poco más cerca de él.

―Entonces, ¿por qué no me dijiste lo de la nota que la maestra me ha enviado?

Kon encogió una vez más los hombros.

―Supongo que lo olvidé.

― ¿Tienes idea por qué desea verme?

―No… ―Kon vaciló, e Ichigo supo inmediatamente que no le estaba diciendo la verdad.

―Hijo, ¿tienes problemas en la escuela?

Luego de esto Kon parpadeó y levantó el rostro. Su padre no lo llama "hijo" a menos que estuviera haciendo algo mal.

―No, papá. Nunca hago travesuras. Te lo juro.

―Entonces, ¿qué sucede?

Kon se acomodó en la silla.

―Bueno, creo que pude haber tenido algunos problemas con los ejercicios.

―Creí que me dijiste que en la escuela todo iba bien.

―Es que en la escuela sí esto bien. La señorita Kuchiki es muy agradable y todo eso, y me gusta que esté con nosotros. Pero no es como la señora Matsumoto, la que teníamos el año pasado. La tarea que nos da ella es muy _difícil. _Hay cosas que no puedo hacer.

Kon lo miraba asustado y desconcertado a la vez.

Ichigo estiró el brazo y puso la mano en el hombro de Kon.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas en apuros?

Al niño le llevó un buen rato responder.

―Porque ―respondió finalmente ― yo no quería que te enojaras conmigo.

LUEGO DEL DESAYUNO, Ichigo ayudó a Kon con la mochila y lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Kon no había dicho mucho más desde el desayuno. Poniéndose en cuchillas, Ichigo besó a su hijo en las mejillas.

―No te preocupes por lo de esta tarde ―lo tranquilizó―. Todo va salir bien, ¿no crees?

―Eso espero ―masculló Kon.

―Y no olvides que hoy yo paso por ti, así que no te regreses en el autobús.

―Bueno ―respondió.

―Te quiero campeón.

―Yo también te quiero, papi.

Ichigo observó a su hijo dirigirse hacia la parada del autobús, en la esquina de la cuadra. Orihime ―él lo sabía― no se hubiera sorprendido como él. Orihime se había dado cuenta de que Kon tenía problemas en la escuela. Ella hubiese sabido cómo tratar este tipo de asuntos.

Orihime se habría ocupado de todo.

LA NOCHE ANTERIOR al día en que conoció a Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki caminaba por el centro histórico de New Bern. Hacía lo posible por mantener el paso firme y seguro. Aunque deseaba entrenar más, se encontró, desde que se había mudado, con que no iba a ser fácil. Cada vez que salía encontraba algo nuevo que le interesaba, algo que la obligaba a detener la marcha para observar con detenimiento.

New Bern fue fundada en 1710 y está construida al lado de los ríos Neuse y Trent, en la región oriental de Carolina del Norte. Como la segunda ciudad más antigua del estado, alguna vez fue capital que albergó al Palacio de Tryon, residencia del gobernador colonial. El palacio fue destruido por un incendio en 1798, y lo restauraron en 1954; le agregaron algunos de los jardines más impresionantes y exquisitos con que cuenta todavía hoy el sur de Estados Unidos.

Rukia se había mudado a unas pocas cuadras de donde ahora estaba, un departamento pintoresco sobre Middle Street. Estaba caminando por el corazón del centro de la ciudad, a tres puertas de la farmacia donde, en 1898, Caleb Bradham registró la fórmula de un brebaje llamado Bebida de Brad, a la que el mundo conoció después como Pepsi-Cola. En la esquina se hallaba la iglesia episcopal, una construcción de ladrillo sombreada por altas magnolias, cuyas puertas abrieron por primera vez en 1718. Rukia continuó su marcha hasta Front Street, donde muchas de las antiquísimas mansiones se conservan imponentes en su belleza desde hace doscientos años. Mientras seguía caminando, se puso a reflexionar cuán distinta era New Bern a Baltimore, en Maryland, ciudad en la que meridional. Aquí la gente la saludaba por la calle y ante cualquier pregunta le respondían larga, despaciosamente, salpicando la respuesta de los que jamás había oído hablar, como si todos o todo estuviese de algún modo conectado íntimamente.

Sus padres se habían mudado a este lugar, y una vez que finalizaron los trámites del divorcio, comenzaron a insistirle en que también ella debía mudarse allí, cerca de ellos. Rukia, por fin, aceptó su consejo y se mudó en junio. New Bern era un pueblo encantador, aunque no era el sitio ideal para personas solas. No existían muchos lugares para conocer gente, y las personas de su misma edad con las que fue presentada estaban casad y tenían sus propias familias.

Era, sin embargo, un lugar ideal para criar niños, y algunas veces, mientras caminaba, Rukia se imaginaba cómo hubiese sido todo si sus experiencias hubiesen sido otras. En la adolescencia, Rukia daba por descontado que tendría exactamente el tipo de vida que deseaba: un matrimonio, niños, un hogar. Durante un tiempo, creyó que todo era posible, y en especial cuando conoció a Kaien. Acababa de recibirse de maestra y Kaien se había graduado en Georgetown. Su familia era aristócrata e inmensamente rica, la clase de familia que influye en las corporaciones y en las políticas institucionales de esos clubes influyentes y, sobre todo, excluyentes. Kaien parecía que rechazaba los valores familiares; era visto, por lo tanto, como la oveja negra de la familia. Su cualidad más simpática era fingir delante de otras personas que todo eso lo tenía sin cuidado.

Fingir, por supuesto, esa era la palabra correcta.

Rukia sabía quién era cuando lo vio en una fiesta, y se sorprendió cuando Kaien fue a saludarla. Se gustaron de inmediato.

Una breve conversación que se prolongó al día siguiente en una más extensa, café de por medio, y en una más larga todavía, luego, en una cena. Pronto se citaban con regularidad. Hasta que, finalmente, se enamoró. Después de un año, Kaien le pidió que se casaran.

Su madre estaba emocionadísima con las noticias, aunque su padre sólo dijo que esperaba que ella fuese feliz. Quizá sospechaba algo; tal vez, su padre tenía suficiente experiencia como para saber que los cuentos de hada rara vez se hacían realidad (N/A: Muy cierto…rara vez se cumplen) Rukia no se tomó el tiempo para cuestionar las decisiones de Kaien, excepto cuando él le pidió que firmara un contrato prenupcial. Kaien adujo que era por sus padres, que ellos insistían en el asunto. Pero Rukia algo le decía que eso no era cierto, que más bien él era quien insistía. No obstante, firmó los papeles.

Siete meses después, Rukia y Kaien se casaron. Cuando regresaron a Baltimore de luna de miel en Grecia, se mudarón a una casa que quedaba a dos cuadras de donde vivían los padres de él. Aunque ella no necesitaba trabajar, comenzó a dar clases en el segundo grado de una escuela primaria. Durante los primeros años de matrimonio amplio círculo de amistades, era mayor medida, gente a la que Kaien había conocido de toda la vida, y siempre había una fiesta a la que estaban invitados. Pasaban buena parte de su tiempo libre en Washington, D.C., visitando museos, yendo al teatro, caminando entre los monumentos que exhibían la zona turísticas. Fue en el Lincoln Memorial donde Kaien le pidió que formaran una familia. Ella lo abrazó en el mismo momento en el que él pronunciaba esas palabras.

Meses después de ese día glorioso, Rukia seguía sin quedar embarazada. Su doctor le dijo que no se preocupara, sugiriéndole que lo fuera a ver luego de unos meses si los problemas persistían.

Los problemas persistieron y comenzaron con los estudios. Entonces Rukia supo que sus ovarios no podían producir óvulos.

Una semana después, Rukia y Kaien se pelearon muy fuerte por primera vez. Al término de su jornada de trabajo, él no regresó a casa y ella lo esperó por horas. Cuando por fin llegó, ella estaba frenética y él venía ebrio. "No eres mi dueña", fue todo lo que él le dijo como explicación.

Las cosas entre ellos empeoraban día con día. Cada mes que pasaba, las discusiones fueron haciéndose más frecuentes y agrias. Una noche, Rukia le sugirió que podrían adoptar. Kaien, displicente, se limitó a decir que sus padres no lo aceptarían.

Rukia percibió un gesto acusatorio en su mirada, como si le estuviese diciendo que el problema no era de amos ni de él, sino sólo de ella. (N/A: ¿Por qué será que siempre pongo a Kaien en todos mis fics como el villano de la película?)

Pasó menos de una semana cuando encontró a Kaien sentado en la sala, _bourbon _en mano, pidiéndole el divorcio. Él estaba seguro de ella entendería todo. Rukia se sintió incapaz de responder, y no es que quisiera decir algo.

El matrimonio terminó. Duro menos de tres años. Rukia tenía sólo veintisiete años.

Como no sabía qué otra cosa hacer, decidió seguir enseñando.

Pasaba dos horas por semana analizándose con Nanao, una psicoterapeuta maravillosa. Pero a veces, sentada sola en su pequeño departamento, empezaba a llorar, por horas y horas. En uno de sus momentos más tristes y oscuros consideró, incluso, la idea de suicidarse. Fue entonces cuando decidió marcharse de Baltimore, para comenzar de nuevo.

En ese momento, al caminar por New Bern, Rukia se estaba esforzando por salir adelante. En ocasiones se ponía mal, pero nunca tan mala como había estado hasta hacía poco. Su hermano, Hanatarō, antes de cruzar el primer año en la Universidad de Carolina del Norte, había sido salvavidas. Al igual que la gran mayoría de los adolescentes, a veces era distante y parco, pero siempre fue un oyente empático con sus interlocutores. Siempre estaba a su lado, cada vez que lo necesitaba; por eso, ahora lo extrañaba mucho. Había sido muy unidos; como hermana mayor, lo ayudaba en las tareas, y fue con él que se dio cuenta de le gustaría convertirse alguna vez en maestra.

RUKIA SE LIMPIÓ el sudor de la frente, se sintió reconfortada de que el viento la refrescara. Al pasar por una estación de bomberos, dos de ellos, sentados en sillas de jardín, la saludaron moviendo la cabeza. Ella les sonrió.

New Bern. Se dio cuenta de que, desde que se mudó, su vida había adquirido una rara simplicidad. No sentía presión por nada. Trabajaba y caminaba y pasaba por las tardes en soledad, escuchando música clásica y preparando sus clases. Y se sentía muy bien. Puesto que era nueva en la escuela, necesitó un tiempo para adaptarse y adaptar sus lecciones y ejercicios. Se dio cuenta de que muchos alumnos no estaban muy adelantados en las materias más importantes, y decidió ajustar los planes que incorporar material complementario a fin de ayudarlos. Calculó que antes de terminar el curso, la mayoría de sus alumnos ya había alcanzado el nivel necesario. Pero había un alumno en particular que le preocupaba: Kon Kurosaki.

Era un niño más o menos agradable, tímido y modesto. El primer día que les encomendó fue un pequeño párrafo acerca de que cosas habían hecho durante el verano; era la manera más rápida para que Rukia supiera cómo escribían los niños. Kon había escrito su nombre en el ángulo superior derecho de la hoja y se dibujo a él mismo, pescando en un pequeño bote. Cuando le preguntó por qué no hizo la tarea tal y como ella había pedido, Kon le contestó que la señora Matsumoto le permitía dibujar porque su escritura no era muy buena.

― ¿Puedes mostrármela? ―le preguntó Rukia.

Mientras los demás alumnos seguían con otra actividad, Rukia se sentó junto a Kon, y éste hacía su mejor esfuerzo. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido: Kon simplemente no sabía escribir. Más adelante descubrió que casi no leía. En aritmética las cosas no eran mejores. Si hubiese querido saber qué grado cursaba, sin haberlo conocido antes, ella habría dicho que Kon estaba el jardín de infantes.

Después de dedicarse por una semana a él, estimó que el problema se debía al hecho de que sus anteriores maestros nunca le asignaron tareas para hacer en casa. Porque una vez que ella le enseño cómo hacer algo, él logro hacerlo correctamente de ahí en adelante.

Cuando consultó el caso un par de colegas en la escuela, supo lo que le paso a la madre del chico; comprensiva, lo miró con simpatía; sin embargo, no le pareció que el modo más apropiado de ayudarlo fuera dejarlo sin hacer tareas. Decidió tener una conversación con el padre de Kon.

Había oído hablar de Ichigo Kurosaki. No mucho, pero sabía que era respetado y querido por la gente y, lo que más importante, cuidaba mucho a su hijo.

En la esquina siguiente, Rukia disminuyo su velocidad, cruzó la calle y tomó los sobres de correspondencia antes de entrar en su departamento. Una vez que abrió la puerta, observó rápidamente las cartas y las dejo sobre la mesa.

Cuando vio la luz titilante de la contestadora automática, presiono el botón de TOCAR. Escucho la voz de su madre preguntar si no deseaba pasar a visitarla más tarde, si es que no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Como de costumbre, la voz de su madre sonaba ansiosa.

"¿Debía de ir o no? ¿Tenía ganas? ¿Por qué no?", se contesto internamente, "de todos modos, no tengo nada que hacer".


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo **

Ichigo Kurosaki conducía por Madame Moore's Lane, un camino muy estrecho y sinuoso que secundaba el cauce del río Trent, desde el centro de New Bern hasta Pollocksville, una aldea pequeña a veinte kilómetros al sur. El camino se llamaba así por la mujer que regenteó el que fuera alguna vez el burdel más famosa de Carola del Norte. Llegaba, incluso, hasta un poco más allá del lugar donde se encontraba la tumba de Richard Dobbs Spaight, un héroe del Sur que firmo la Declaración de la Unión había profanado su tumba: desenterraron su cráneo y lo pusieron luego en una puerta de hierro como advertencia para aquellos ciudadanos adverso a la ocupación. Cuando Ichigo, era niño, esa historia lo detuvo de acercarse siquiera a aquel lugar.

A pesar de su belleza y de su relativo aislamiento, el camino por el que conducía no era cosa de niños. Los conductores tendían a subestimar sus curvas. Como propietario de una de las casas cercanas al camino, Ichigo intento por años que bajara el límite de velocidad. Nadie, a excepción de Orihime, lo había escuchado.

Este camino siempre le hacía pensar en el último día que pasarían juntos. Irónicamente, ese domingo estuvo la mayor parte del día pescando. El hermano y la cuñada de Orihime irían de visita al día siguiente, desde Atlanta, así que ella quería dejar la casa preparada para sus huéspedes. Aunque Orihime le aclaro que no le molestaba en absoluto que fuera a pescar, _le pidió_, sí, que el sábado arreglara el jardín. Sin embargo, el trabajo se interpuso, e Ichigo decidió ir de pesca el domingo de todos modos. Se dijo a si mismo que se ocuparía del jardín al regresar. Pero al levantarse de la cama esa misma mañana no le comento su decisión a Orihime. Cuando regresó, ella ya había hecho la mayoría del trabajo. El césped estaba cortado, el sendero arreglado, incluso Orihime planto unas flores alrededor del buzón. Con seguridad le tomo horas, y suponer que se encontraba furiosa con él era decir muy poco.

―Hola cariño ―la saludo Ichigo avergonzado ―, perdóname por llegar tan tarde. Es que se me fue el tiempo.

Ichigo volvió la cara y le hablo mientras caminaba.

―Voy a trotar, ¿te _puedes_ encargar de esto?

Estaba por cortar la hierba alta de la calzada; la cortadora de césped descansaba en el patio.

Ichigo sabía bien que no iba a responder. Ichigo entró a la casa y él descargo la pequeña heladera que iba en el maletero del auto. La llevó hasta la cocina. Estaba poniendo el pescado en el refrigerador cuando Orihime salió del dormitorio.

― ¿Qué hay de lo que te pedí? ―preguntó molesta.

―Ahora lo hago, mujer, en cuanto termine con esto, para que no se eche a perder. (N/A: Lo de mujer…fue tan Ulquiorra)

Ella entornó los ojos.

―Olvídalo. Lo haré yo misma cuando vuelva.

Ichigo salió dando un portazo; su esposo oyó cómo repiqueteaba la ventana.

Ya sin la presencia de Orihime, se dio cuenta de que se había comportado como un idiota. Sin embargo, ya no tuvo la oportunidad de disculparse.

― ¿TODAVÍA FUMAS, EH? ―Kensei Muguruma, el aguacil, miró a Ichigo a través de la mesa.

―Yo no fumo ―contestó rápidamente Ichigo.

Kensei levantó sus manos.

―Bueno, está todo bien conmigo si quieres engañarte. Pero me cercioraré de poner ceniceros cuando estés a mi lado.

Ichigo rió. Kensei era su mejor amigo y su jefe, y uno de los pocos en la ciudad que continuó tratándolo de la misma manera que siempre lo había hecho. Lo había protegido desde que Ichigo acabo su entrenamiento. Era más viejo, cumpliría sesenta y cinco años en marzo, y su pelo estaba completamente canoso. Había aumentado unos diez kilos en los últimos años, y casi todos se concentraban en la línea del estomago. No era el tipo de aguacil que intimidaba a la gente y, sin embargo, era tan preceptivo como diligente, como un modo de ser que le permitía encontrar siempre respuestas que buscaba.

Estaban sentados a la mesa, en un reservado en un extremo del bar. La camarera, agobiada por la cantidad de gente que llegaba a esa hora, les llevó una jarra de té y dos vasos con hielo mientras pasaba a atender otra mesa. Ichigo vertió el té y luego le acercó el vaso a Kensei.

Kensei tomó un sorbo.

―Vaya, ¿así que te mueres por conocer a Rukia?

Ichigo lo miró.

― ¿A quién?

―A la maestra de Kon.

― ¿Te lo ha contado tu esposa?

Kensei sonrió bovinamente. Mashiro trabajaba en la escuela, en la oficina de director. Y parecía saber todo cuanto allí ocurría.

―Por supuesto.

Ichigo tomó un sorbo.

― ¿Es buena como maestra?

―Mashiro dice que es fantástica, y los niños la adoran. Me dijo que también es bonita. Muy atractiva. Y sin pareja.

―No sé cómo habría podido ir a ese encuentro sin tener la última evaluación de Mashiro.

― ¡Ay, tómalo con calma, Ichigo. Sabes que Mashiro siempre piensa en ti!

―Dile que estoy bien.

― ¡Demonios!, eso ya lo sé. Pero Mashiro se preocupa por ti. Ya sabe que fumas.

― ¿Vinimos a hablar de mis intimidades o querías verme para hablar de otra cosa?

Mientras formulaba esta pregunta, la camarera llegó con dos platos de carne de barbacoa, ensalada de col y tortas de maíz fritas, que era lo que ambos ordenaban generalmente.

―Sí, hay otra cosa de hecho ―Kensei se calló un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos―, Shinji Hirako retiró los cargos contra Sosuke Hitsugaya.

Hirako era el abogado del distrito en el condado de Craven.

Ichigo lo miró fijo.

― ¿Cómo?

―No hay pruebas. A Gin Ichimaru de pronto le dio amnesia, y no sabe que sucedió.

―Pero yo estaba allí.

―Tú estuviste allí después de que ocurriera. Gin juró por todos los santos que él mismo se cayó y que Aizen nunca lo tocó. Y sin el testimonio de Gin, ¿Qué probalidades tiene Shinji de encarcelarlo? Pero por otro lado, tú conoces a Aizen. Él está en cosas más serias. Solo démosle tiempo.

―Es eso lo que me preocupa.

Ichigo perdió de pronto el apetito, e hizo a un lado el plato. Él y Aizen Hitsugaya compartían una larga historia. Todo comenzó ocho años antes, cuando Ichigo arrestó a Toshiro Hitsugaya, el padre de Aizen (N/A: Loco ¿no?), el padre de Aizen, luego de que empujara a su esposa por la puerta de una casa rodante. Toshiro pasó unos meses en prisión, y tiempo después también lo hicieron cinco de sus seis hijos.

Para Ichigo, Aizen encarnaba un peligro mayor, puesto que era el más inteligente. Ichigo sospechaba que él era más que un criminal menor, como lo era el resto de la familia. Por alguna razón, no lo ponía en el conjunto. A diferencia de sus hermanos, no usaba tatuajes y llevaba sus cabellos cortos. Hubo épocas en las que logró trabajar con regularidad. No se parecía a un criminal, pero las apariencias engañan. Fue sospechoso de varios crímenes, e incluso un especuló con la idea de que él dirigía el negocio de las drogas en el condado.

Aizen también tenía sus resentimientos.

Ichigo no se dio cuenta hasta después de que Kon nació. Arrestó a tres de los hermanos, Orihime estaba en la sala, arropando al bebé de cuatro meses, cuando un ladrillo se estrelló en una ventana. Casi los golpea, pero un trozo de vidrio cortó una de las mejillas de Kon.

Ichigo fue donde vivían los Hitsugaya ―un terreno cercano a la ciudad, donde se agrupaban casas rodantes deterioradas, dispuestas en semicírculo― junto con tres oficiales, todos armados. Los Hitsugaya salieron de sus viviendas en forma pacífica y sin una palabra fueron cacheados por si trían armas, esposados y transportados hasta la comisaría.

No hubo cargos por falta de pruebas. Ichigo estaba furioso, y discutió con Shinji Hirako afuera de la oficina. Hablaron a gritos hasta que Ichigo finalmente desistió.

En ese momento, Kensei miraba por encima de su plato, con cara de preocupación.

―Escúchame bien, ambos sabemos que él es más culpable que el mismo diablo, pero ni se te ocurra tomar justicia por tu cuenta. Pronto hará algo estúpido otra vez, y cuando lo haga yo seré el primero en intervenir.

Ichigo miró más de cerca a Kensei.

― ¿Hay algo extra, eh?

Kensei enfrentó la mirada de Ichigo durante un buen rato.

―Sí, Aizen declaró que estuviste excesivamente rudo en el arresto, presentó quejas.

Ichigo pegó un puñetazo en la mesa.

―Es una insensatez.

Kensei quiso calmarlo.

―Demonios, lo sé, y se lo dije a Shinji. Pero él cree que Aizen dice la verdad, y me pidió que yo te lo dijera.

―Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo de hacer si veo a Aizen delinquiendo?

―Sólo mantente distanciado por un tiempo, hasta que pase todo esto, salvo que no haya alternativa.

Pasaron unos segundos e Ichigo resopló.

―Está bien ―respondió.

Pero sabía que el asunto entre él y Aizen no acabaría allí.

TRES HORAS más tarde, Ichigo estacionaba el auto en la escuela primaria de Grayton. Descubrió a Kon en el mismo momento en que esté lo vio a él. Kon le soltó a los brazos, que lo recibieron abiertos; Ichigo lo abrazó fuerte.

―Hola campeón, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?

Kon se hizo hacía atrás.

―Bien.

―Escúchame, ¿quieres que vayamos a tomar un helado una vez que termine hablar con tu maestra?

Kon asintió entusiasmado. Ichigo lo bajó al suelo y se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de los ojos del niño.

― ¿Crees que estarás bien en los juegos mientras hablo con tu profesora?

―Ya no soy un niño, papi. Además, Ishida tiene que quedarse también. Su mamá está con el doctor.

Ichigo observó el patio y vio al mejor amigo de Kon, que aguardaba, impaciente, cerca del arto de baloncesto.

―Bueno, quédense juntos, ¿sí? Y nada de andar por ahí.

―No, no lo haremos.

Kon le dio la mochila a su padre.

Ichigo la puso en el asiento delantero. Echó un último vistazo al niño antes de entrar a la escuela.

Al hacerlo, sintió el golpe de aire caliente. El sistema de aire acondicionado no funcionaba correctamente las primeras semanas de clase, cuando el verano todavía golpeaba duro. Ichigo sintió que empezaba a sudar mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Cuando llegó al salón de Kon, se encontraba vació. Se fijó en su reloj y comprobó que había llegado un par de minutos antes. A lo largo de la pared estaban pegadas unas hojas escritas, composiciones breves. Ichigo empezaba a preguntarse cuál de ellas sería la de Kon cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

―Discúlpeme el retraso. Tuve que dejar una serie de cosas en la oficina.

Ésa fue la primera vez que Ichigo vio a Rukia Kuchiki. En aquel momento no tuvo ninguna sensación especial en el cuello, ninguna premonición estilo explosión-de-fuegos-artificiales. Al recordar luego todo lo que sucedió a partir de ese encuentro, no dejó de sorprenderle era rara ausencia de señales. Siempre recordaría, sin embargo que sí le sorprendió la exactitud de palabras de Kensei: ella era muy atractiva. Su pelo color negro, corto, caía apenas hasta sus hombros. Tenía puesta una falda larga y una blusa amarilla. Sus ojos violetas oscuros irradiaban una frescura tal que daba la impresión de que había pasado el día en la playa, muy relajada.

―No se preocupe ―respondió él―, yo fui quien llegó un poco más temprano.

Estiró su mano para presentarse.

―Soy Ichigo Kurosaki.

―Y yo Rukia Kuchiki. Me alegra mucho de que haya podido venir hoy mismo.

―No tuve mayor problema ―explico él, mientras ella le daba también un apretón de mano ―, mi jefe me dio permiso.

Ella asintió, sonriendo.

― ¿Kensei Muguruma, verdad? Conozco a su esposa, Mashiro. Se ha portado fantástica conmigo, me ha ayudado aquí en todo.

Fue hasta el escritorio y comenzó a sacar papeles, buscando uno que necesitaba.

Afuera, el sol empezaba a salir de una nube, e inmediatamente la temperatura dio impresión de elevarse. Ichigo tiró un poco de su camisa para despegarla del cuerpo. Rukia miró hacia arriba.

―Sé que hace mucho calor. He querido trae un ventilador aquí, pero todavía no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo.

―Estoy bien ―pero incluso al decir eso, podía sentir cómo el sudor le corría por el pecho y espalda.

―Bueno, creo que podemos hablar afuera, está un poco más fresco. Hay mesas en el parque, si a usted no le parece mal.

―No, por mí está bien. Además, Kon se quedó en el patio, así que es mejor, porque puedo mirar en qué anda.

En seguida salieron del edificio por la puerta principal.

― ¿Hace cuánto que está viviendo aquí? ―le preguntó Ichigo.

―Desde junio.

― ¿Y le gusta?

Lo miró y le dijo:

―Es muy tranquilo, pero agradable.

― ¿De dónde viene?

―De Baltimore, crecí allí, aunque… ―se detuvo― necesitaba un cambio.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza.

―Entiendo. A veces yo también siento que necesito irme lejos.

Al decir estas palabras, Ichigo vio que el rostro de Rukia mostró que entendía lo que pasaba. Se dio cuenta entonces que sabía lo de Orihime. Sin embargo, ella no comentó nada.

Mientras se sentaban a la mesa, Ichigo tuvo la oportunidad de obsérvala bien. De cerca, su piel se veía tersa, casi luminiscente.

― ¿Debo llamarla "señorita Kuchiki"?

―No, Rukia está bien.

―Bueno, Rukia…

Ichigo se detuvo, y Rukia reanudó la frase.

―Debe estarse preguntado por qué quiero hablar con usted.

―Sí, algo así pasó por mi mente.

Rukia observó la carpeta que tenía delante de ella, y luego alzó nuevamente la vista.

― ¿Kon le ha dicho algo de lo que pasa?

―No hasta esta mañana. Me contó que tenía problemas con parte de las tareas. Supongo que usted no cree que sea un problema grave, ¿no?

―Yo creo que sí. No es que Kon tenga dificultades con una parte de las tareas o de los ejercicios. Tiene dificultades en _todas_ las tareas.

Rukia abrió la carpeta y le alcanzó a Ichigo un montón de papeles, las tareas de Kon: dos exámenes de matemáticas sin una sola respuesta correcta, un par de páginas con unos garabatos y tres exámenes de lectura, también errados.

Rukia se inclinó hacia adelante.

― ¿Nunca algún maestro le ha comentado que su hijo tiene problemas?

Ichigo miró hacia otro lado. Podía ver a Kon que entonces bajaba por el tobogán.

―La madre de Kon murió justo antes de que él empezara a ir al jardín de infantes. Yo sé que solía esconder su cabecita debajo del pupitre, y que a veces lloraba. Pero sus maestros nunca me dijeron que andaba mal en otras cosas. Sus notas eran buenas. Pasó lo mismo el año anterior.

― ¿Usted revisa las tareas que tiene que hacer en casa?

―Nunca tuvo tareas para la casa, excepto por algunos trabajos manuales.

En ese momento, a él mismo aquello le pareció ridículo. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Ichigo suspiro molesto, consigo mismo y con la escuela.

Rukia parecía leer su mente.

Continuará….


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores? (¿De qué lectores hablas? –dice mi Hollow Interno-) De los pocos que me leen…ignoren a mi hollow interno :P…Este es el tercer capítulo de esta historia, es mi primer fic que planeo que sea largo ¡ya tengo 3 _reviews_ y eso me hace inmensamente feliz :D ¡acabo de leer el capítulo semanal del manga de Bleach! Aunque fue una total decepción…ya que Tite regresa con el suspenso innecesario ¬¬ a veces lo odio por no poner de nuevo a Rukia de una buena vez ¡ya pasaron muchos meses! ¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a esperar? Me entretiene más ver el relleno de Bleach xD Jajaja...

**Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo **

Vamos al Rincón de los Reviews:

KarenUrquiiola: No me odies por poner IchiHime…ya que como toda IchiRukista (y persona cuerda) odio el "Kurosaki-Kun" y casi me muero cuando la Hime estaba a punto de besar a Ichigo ¡OMG! ¿quién en su sano juicio va a la casa de "x" persona para besarlo mientras este está inconsciente? ¡Gracias por leerme!

Darisu-Chan: Que bueno que no te cayó mal mi idea de juntar a Ichigo/Orihime y gracias por leer este fic y mis otros fics.

Umee-Chan: Gracias, justo cuando estaba por terminar de escribir este capítulo, recibí dos alertas de FanFiction por el Hotmail (el segundo capítulo lo tenía listo desde el Domingo pero, me animé a subirlo el día de ayer) ¡Gracias por leer! Ojala este capítulo te guste.

_Chapter III_

_La Esperanza Debida_

_Rukia se inclinó hacia adelante._

― _¿Nunca algún maestro le ha comentado que su hijo tiene problemas?_

_Ichigo miró hacia otro lado. Podía ver a Kon que entonces bajaba por el tobogán._

―_La madre de Kon murió justo antes de que él empezara a ir al jardín de infantes. Yo sé que solía esconder su cabecita debajo del pupitre, y que a veces lloraba. Pero sus maestros nunca me dijeron que andaba mal en otras cosas. Sus notas eran buenas. Pasó lo mismo el año anterior._

― _¿Usted revisa las tareas que tiene que hacer en casa?_

―_Nunca tuvo tareas para la casa, excepto por algunos trabajos manuales._

_En ese momento, a él mismo aquello le pareció ridículo. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Ichigo suspiro molesto, consigo mismo y con la escuela._

_Rukia parecía leer su mente._

―Tiene todo el derecho de sentirse enojado. La responsabilidad de los maestros es, justamente, enseñar, enseñarle a Kon, pero no lo hicieron. Quizá no querían que las cosas fuesen más difíciles para él.

Ichigo reflexionó eso por un buen rato.

―Esto es _extraordinario_ ―murmuró.

―Mire ―le explicó Rukia―, no quise que viniera sólo para darle malas noticias. Deseaba hablar con usted para ver cuál es la mejor manera de ayudar a Kon. Con un poco más de esfuerzo yo creo que se pondrá al corriente con los demás niños.

Le llevó un buen rato asimilar lo que se le decía; al ver a Rukia, está asintió.

―Kon es muy inteligente. Una vez que aprende algo, no lo olvida. Necesita hacer más ejercicios de los que doy en clase. Precisa de estudiar más horas después de la escuela.

― ¿Un profesor particular?

Rukia alisó su falda larga.

―Conseguirle un profesor particular es una buena inda, pero a menos que a usted le sobre el dinero, será más conveniente que usted mismo lo ayude.

― ¿Yo?

Ichigo se acomodó en el banco.

―No creo que tenga problemas para hacerlo.

―Es que usted no vio las calificaciones de cuando yo era un niño.

Rukia sonrió antes de comenzar de nuevo.

―Un horario fijo también ayudaría. Los niños recuerdan las cosas mucho mejor cuando las aprenden con rutina ―explicó―. Además, afirmaría la constancia y la confianza que, de hecho, necesita usted.

―No es fácil. Mi horario es muy variable ―repuso―. A veces llego a casa a las cuatro. Pero otras, en cambio, llego cuando él ya está dormido.

― ¿Quién lo cuida cuando vuelve de la escuela?

―La señora Dokugamine, nuestra vecina. Es muy buena, pero no sé si está como para ayudar a Kon con los deberes. Tiene cuarenta años.

― ¿Y alguna otra persona? ¿No tiene abuelos?

―Los padres de Orihime se mudaron a Florida luego de que ella murió. Mi madre falleció cuando yo estaba por terminar el bachillerato y en cuanto yo entré en la universidad mi padre desapareció. La mayor parte del tiempo no sé dónde está. Me parece que esto sería más fácil si los padres de Orihime hubieran permanecido aquí, o si fuese más fácil localizar a mi padre.

―Al menos se toma todo esto en serio ―reconoció Rukia―, no sabe cuántas veces he sostenido conversación con padres que no sabían si creerme o acusarme por incompetente.

En ese momento, Ichigo oyó a Kon gritar, Ishida lo perseguía.

A pesar del calor, los niños corrían por el patio.

―No puedo creer la energía que tienen ―se maravilló Rukia.

―Lo sé, yo no puedo ni acordarme cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí de esa manera.

―Oh, vamos, usted no es tan viejo. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cuarenta y cinco?

Ichigo se mostró horrorizado. Rukia le guiñó un ojo.

―Fue un chiste.

Ichigo se secó la frente, aliviado y sorprendido: se di cuenta de que le gustaba estar allí, conversando con Rukia. Casí parecía que ella le estaba coqueteando.

―Gracias, creo…

―No hay de qué ―respondió Rukia, intentando sin éxito reprimir una sonrisa―, pero ahora ―se detuvo―, ¿dónde estábamos? Ah, sí, hablando de sus horarios. ¿Qué días tiene usted las tardes libres?

―Generalmente, los miércoles y viernes.

Mientras Ichigo reflexionaba el por qué de la pregunta, Rukia parecía haber tomado una decisión.

―No hago esto con frecuencia, pero voy a hacer un trato con usted ―le dijo ella de modo pausado―, ayudaré a Kon después de clases los tres día de la semana que usted trabaja, pero tendrá que prometerme que lo auxiliará en los días que llegue a su casa temprano.

― ¿Haría eso?

―No lo hago con todos los estudiantes. Pero con Kon es tan dulce, y pasó por algo tan duro… En general estoy aquí hasta las cuatro de la tarde, así que de todos modos, no me molesta para nada.

Ichigo se ruborizó.

―Gracias. No puedo ni siquiera expresarle cuánto apreció lo que hace por mi hijo.

―El placer es mío. Sin embargo, no hay algo que necesitaré para hacer esto bien ―añadió―. Y pienso en ello como si fuera mis honorarios.

― ¿Qué es?

―Un ventilador. Y que sea bueno ―miró hacia el colegio―, allí adentro es un horno.

―Es un trato.

VEINTE MINUTOS más tarde, Rukia volvió a su salón de clases. Mientras recogía sus cosas, se puso a pensar en lo que le había ofrecido a Ichigo. Era lo mejor para Kon, incluso sin que antes ella misma hubiera pensando en ello. Y no lo había hecho, hasta el momento en que las palaras salieron de su boca.

A pesar de ella también pensaba en Ichigo. Se veía atractivo, aunque no tanto como Kaien que era encantado y glamoroso, siempre con todo siempre en su sitio. Ichigo atraía de una manera más natural, tenía facciones fuertes. Su cara se veía curtida como si hubiera pasado horas y horas al sol cuando era niño. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que le había dicho, él no parecía ser un hombre de cuarenta y cinco años. Eso la había sorprendido.

Y de seguro no los tenía. Después de todo, Kon sólo contaba con siete añitos, y sabía que Orihime Kurosaki había muerto muy joven. Tuvo que reconocer que se había equivocado por el hecho de que era viudo. No podía imaginar que eso le sucediera a alguien de su misma edad. No era lo usual. Le parecía que estaba fuera de contexto con el orden natural del mundo.

Rukia todavía cavilaba sobre estos temas al tiempo que le echaba un último vistazo al aula. Apagó las luces. Mientras caminaba hacia su automóvil, sintió una leve decepción al comprobar que Ichigo ya se había ido. Se recordó a si misma que un viudo como él no podía albergar los mismos pensamientos que la maestra joven de su hijo.

Pero Rukia no tenía idea de lo equivocada que estaba.

_Debido a la baja intensidad de la luz de mi escritorio, los recortes periodísticos se ven más viejos de lo que son. Aunque están muy amarillos y arrugados, se ven muy gruesos, como si cargaran con todo el peso de mi vida desde entonces. _

_Cuando Orihime Kurosaki murió, fue noticia de titular en los periódicos, y en las cocinas de la casa se oían gritos de asombro cuando se abrían las páginas de esos diarios. Publicaron un enorme artículo con tres fotografías: una con la escena del accidente y las otras de Orihime, que mostraban lo hermosa que era. En los días que siguieron se escribieron dos artículos más, bastante largos. Todos confiaban en que el caso se resolvería. _

_Uno o dos meses después, apareció otro artículo en los titulares. Decían que el municipio ofrecía una recompensa por aquel que tuviera información sobre el caso. Con ello, la confianza a mermar. Al igual que el interés. La gente dejó poco a poco de hablar del tema. Al tiempo apareció otro artículo, esta vez en la tercera página, solicitando una vez más información, que sería, por supuesto, recompensada. Después de eso, no hubo más. _

_Los artículos siempre siguieron el mismo patrón al prestar los hechos, lo que hacían de una manera simple y llana: En una calurosa tarde del verano de 1986, Orihime Kurosaki ―esposa de un ayudante de aguacil y madre de un hijo_―_ salió a trotar cuando oscurecía. Dos personas la vieron correr por Madame Moore's Lane, minutos después de que ella comenzó a hacerlo; cada una de ellas fueron entrevistadas más adelante por la policía. Lo que no decían los artículos era qué estaba haciendo Ichigo en las horas previas al accidente._

_Ichigo cortó el césped de la calzada y del sendero, tal y como Orihime le había pedido. En seguida entró en la casa, ordenó la cocina, estuvo un rato con Kon y después lo acostó. Miraba a cada momento el reloj, pues se suponía que Orihime ya debía venir de regreso. Los minutos se convirtieron en una hora, luego en dos. Para entonces, Ichigo ya estaba tan preocupado que le pidió a Kensei que revisara el camino por el que Orihime corría, porque él no quería dejar solo a Kon._

_Una hora después Kensei golpeaba la puerta. Iba con su esposa Mashiro para que cuidara a Kon y se hallaba detrás de Kensei, con los ojos enrojecidos. _

―_Ven conmigo ―le dijo Kensei con delicadeza―, ocurrió un accidente._

_Estoy seguro de que Ichigo sabía con exactitud qué le estaba diciendo Kensei. El resto de la noche quedó como algo borroso. _

_Lo que no sabían ni Kensei ni Ichigo ―y que la investigación revelaría más tarde― era que no hubo testigos que pudiesen contar algo sobre el automóvil que la atropelló y que huyó. Ni nadie después vino a confesar nada. Durante todo el mes siguiente, un auto patrullaba se dedicó a detener y hablar con todo aquel que pasa por el aérea; buscaron cualquier prueba que pudiera proporcionar una pista. Al final, no supieron nada más de lo que Ichigo sabía al momento de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el pórtico. _

_Ichigo Kurosaki se había quedado viudo a los treinta años._

EN EL AUTOMÓVIL, los recuerdos del día que murió Orihime retornaban a Ichigo fragmentados, de la misma manera que cuando conducía por Madame Moore's Lane. Sin embargo, en estos momentos, esos recuerdos fueron reemplazados por los de Kon y de Rukia Kuchiki.

Como tenía la mente ocupada, Ichigo no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo hacía que él y Kon estaban en silencio, pero el periódico fue los suficientemente largo para inquietar a Kon

― ¿Estoy en problemas, papá?

―No.

―Hablaste con la señorita Kuchiki mucho tiempo.

Kon tragó saliva.

― ¿Hablaron de la escuela?

Ichigo asintió la cabeza. Kon miró su mochila, se sentía mal del estómago.

―Estoy en un _gran_ apurro ―masculló.

SENTADO EN UNA BANCA, afuera de la heladería Dairy Queen, Kon acababa su cono de helado mientras que su padre lo abrazaba. Hablaron de los problemas que tenía Kon en el colegio, y el niño le prometió que haría su mejor esfuerzo para superarlos. A su vez, Ichigo le prometió que lo ayudaría y que, si todo iba bien, estaría al corriente en poco tiempo.

―Pero como estás muy atrasado ―le decía Ichigo con tranquilidad ―, te vas a quedar en la escuela, tres veces por semana para que la señorita Kuchiki te ayude.

―Pensé que me dijiste que tú ibas a ayudarme.

―Lo haré, pero no puedo hacerlo todos los decías. La señorita Kuchiki también te ayudará.

―Pero papi… ―tiró el resto del cono del helado en la basura― no quiero quedarme después de hora.

―Escúchame, sé que hay un millón de cosas que preferirías, pero tendrás que hacer esto por un tiempo corto. No tienes otra opción y, además, piensa: podría haber sido aún peor.

― ¿Peor que esto?

―Sí, la señorita Kuchiki podría haberte hecho trabajar los fines de semana también. Si eso hubiera sucedido, no ibas a poder jugar al fútbol.

―Está bien ―accedió Kon con un suspiro y el rostro cabizbajo―, lo haré.

ESA NOCHE, inclinado sobre la cama de Kon, Ichigo acarició los cabellos de su hijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

―Es tarde, ya duérmete.

Los ojos de Kon casi se le cerraban.

―Papi…

― ¿Sí?

―Me gusta que la señorita Kuchiki quiera ayudarme ―comentó―. Es linda

Ichigo sonrió.

―Pienso lo mismo. Ahora vamos a dormir. ¿sí?

―Sí, y papi…

― ¿Sí?

―Te quiero.

Ichigo sintió un nudo en la garganta.

―Yo también te quiero, Kon.

Después de llevar a Kon a la cama. Ichigo entró en la cocina y tomó el recipiente de café. Una vez más, se encontró con que estaba pensando en Rukia Kuchiki. Se sintió atraído por ella ―de eso estaba completamente seguro―. No había reaccionado con tal intensidad con ninguna mujer y, sin embargo, parecía que le había gustado desde siempre. Pero, ¿A dónde iría a parar todo aquello? Eso era de lo que no podía estar seguro. En realidad, casi no sabía nada de ella; y quizá ni siquiera eran compatibles.

Sin embargo, le gustaba.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, como para tratar de ahuyentar esta clase de pensamientos. No había ningún motivo para tenerlos, salvo el hecho de que la atracción que sintió por Rukia, le recordó una vez más que no quería vivir el resto de su vida solo. Amó ser marido y padre, había apreciado la estabilidad que venía con eso. Y quería tenerla de nuevo.

_Aunque, probablemente, yo no._

Ichigo suspiró. Seguía sentando en la mesa en la sala del comedor.

Se puso de pie y enfiló hacia el vestíbulo. Apenas empujó la puerta de su dormitorio y atisbó, entre las sombras, en la cubierta de la cómoda y en la mesita de noche las fotografías que alguna vez el mismo había tomado: Orihime sentada en el porche trasero, sosteniendo un ramo de flores silvestres; Orihime y Kon haciéndose muecas, sus rostros muy próximos al lente; Orihime y Ichigo caminando por el corredor.

Ichigo entró en el dormitorio y se sentó en la cama. A lado de las fotos tenía el sobre de papel manila repleto con información que había compilado por su cuenta. A los aguaciles no se les otorga jurisdicción en los accidentes de tránsito ―tampoco es que si la tuviesen le hubieran permitido a Ichigo encabezar la investigación―, por tanto, él mismo siguió cada una de las pistas. Al final no recabó más información que aquella que había obtenido los investigadores oficiales.

Cada vez parecía menos probable encontrar al conductor, y no importaba cuánto empeño pusiera Ichigo para encarcelar a quien había arruinado su vida. Realizar una investigación sin cometer ningún error: eso era exactamente lo que él quería. Era su deber, como marido y como ciudadano que juró respetar y mantener la ley. Ojo por ojo, ¿no es eso lo que dice la Biblia?

Ichigo observó fijamente su sobre. Pensando en los mimos escenarios, cada vez se hacia la misma pregunta. Si se trató de un accidente, ¿por qué huir?

La única respuesta razonable que a él se le ocurría era que el conductor estuviese ebrio. Podía tratarse de eso o también de que alguien asesinó intencionalmente ―algún psicópata que mara por placer―. Él no había oído de hablar gente así.

_¿O fue asesinada para vengarse de Ichigo Kurosaki? _

El era un aguacil. Con el tiempo se fue haciendo de enemigos.

Y colaboró en enviar a unos cuantos a prisión. ¿Acaso podría ser uno de ellos?

Ichigo suspiró mientras comenzar a revisar los papeles de la carpeta. Ya se sentía exhausto. Hubo un detalle en el accidente que nunca pareció encajar, y a partir de ese detalle Ichigo dedicó años a investigar, por lo menos, media docena de interrogantes unido a él. Extrañamente, quienquiera que iba conduciendo el auto, cubrió el cuerpo de Orihime con una manta. Esto fue lo que continuó inquietando a Ichigo. ¿Por qué cubrir el cuerpo y luego huir? No tenía ningún sentido.

Al hablar de eso con Kensei, él le digo que algo que todavía rondaba en la cabeza: "Es como si el conductor hubiera intentando disculparse".

_¿O fue para distraer el rumbo de la investigación? _

Ichigo no sabía que creer. No obstante, él iba a encontrar al conductor ―sin importar cuán inverosímil sonara esto― porque no dejaría de buscarlo. Así y sólo así podía imaginarse que saldría adelante.

EL VIERNES POR LA TARDE, tres días después del encuentro con Ichigo, Rukia estaba en su casa, sola, bebiendo en la sala su segunda copa de vino. Se sentía terriblemente mal. Menos de diez minutos antes, una conocida de Baltimore la llamó por teléfono para contarle que Kaien se iba a casar otra vez en diciembre.

Por eso destapó el vino.

No quería saber nada de Kaien. Estaban divorciados, separados por ley y voluntad propia, y no se habían hablado desde el encuentro que mantuvieron en la oficina de abogados, casi un año antes. Y ahora él iba a casarse. En cualquier caso, lo que le molestaba era el inminente matrimonio, más que l hecho de que, posiblemente, alguna vez el se volviera a casar. De hecho, ella sabía muy bien que Kaien se casaría de nuevo; el mismo se lo dijo. Fue la primera ocasión en que Rukia odió a alguien con toda su alma.

Al terminar de beber su copa de vino, se puso de pie. Deseaba no creer nada de lo que le dijeron. Se rehusaba a creerlo. Él era asunto terminado. Se podía casar con quienquiera; a ella no le produciría el menor efecto.

Una vez en la cocina llenó su tercera copa de vino. A pesar de sí misma, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. No quería llorar más, pero los viejos sueños mueren con dificultad. Al bajar la capa, ésta rozó el fregadero y cayó adentrándose haciéndose añicos. Rukia tomó algunos cristales y se hizo una cortadura en un dedo; comenzó a sangrar. Otra cosa más en un día terrible.

Exhaló apenas y se presionó los ojos con la palma de sus manos, tratando de detener el llanto.

_Continuará…._


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? :D Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de esta loca historia, agradezco mucho a todos los que dejan los pequeños reviews, sinceramente no espero mucho de esta historia…Jejeje he notado algo raro en todos los Mangas que ando leyendo (Bleach, GE-Good Ending, Nononono, Franken Fran) ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué les pasa a los Mangakas…? Estas mangas tenían buena trama y ahora…sacan cada cosa rara… que decepción U.u

**Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo **

_Chapter IV_

― ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

Allí, con la multitud yendo y viniendo, el sonido de las palabras parecía ir y venir en oleadas; como si Rukia intentara oír algo que provenía de muy lejos.

―Por tercera vez, madre, estoy bien. En serio.

Hisana la observó y levanto un mechón de cabello que le cubría el rostro a su hija.

―Es que te ves un poco pálida, como si estuvieras a punto de desmayarte.

Era un sábado espléndido y el centro estaba abarrotado de gente. El festival de la Flor se hallaba en su apogeo y Hisana quería pasar el día recorriendo los improvisados puestos y las tiendas de antigüedades de Middle Street.

―Te he llamado un par de veces y el teléfono sonaba y sonaba―continuó Hisana.

―Es que lo desconecté.

―Oh, pensé que andarías paseando con alguien ―comentó Hisana. Rukia miró a su madre por la parte superior de sus gafas de sol.

―Madre, no empecemos con eso otra vez.

―No estoy empezando nada ―respondió ella la defensiva―, creí que habías decidido salir. Solías hacerlo, tú sabes.

―No estoy de humor para escuchar cuán preocupada estás por mí. Se vuelve agotador después de un tiempo.

Rukia vio la expresión de ofensa en el rostro de su madre, y se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

―Discúlpame, no debí ser tan brusca.

Hisana tomó la mano de su hija y la presionó levemente.

― ¿Qué sucede, Rukia?

Rukia miró a los lejos.

―Kaien se casará otra vez.

Luego de cerciorarse de que había escuchado bien, Hisana protegió a su hija en un firme brazo.

―Oh, Rukia, lo siento ―susurró.

No tenía nada más que decirle.

EL LUNES, cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la jornada escolar, Kon caminó junto a sus amigos hacia afuera, pero dejó la mochila en el aula. Rukia, al igual que las otras maestras, estaba ya en el patio, cerciorándose de que los niños subiesen a los autobuses indicados. Una vez que todos estuvieron arriba, Rukia se preguntó por dónde andaría Kon. Y allí estaba, nostálgico, viviendo a sus amigos irse.

―Apuesto a que no quieres quedarte, ¿eh?

Kon asintió con su cabecita.

―No será tan malo. Traje algunas galletas de mi casa para que todo sea un poco más fácil.

Kon reflexionó en lo que decía Rukia.

― ¿Qué galletas?

―Las Oreos (N/A: No se si las conozcan O.ó) Cuando yo iba a la escuela, mi mamá solía darme un par de estás al regresar a casa.

Rukia le extendió la mano para que él la tomara.

―Vamos ¿estás listo?

Kon la miró.

―Espera. ¿Tienes leche? (N/A: ¡NEEEESAAAN! X3 ¡AMO A KON! D: ¿DÓNDE LO DEJASTE, TITE?)

―Si quieres, puedo conseguirte un vaso en la cafetería.

Con esto resuelto, Kon tomó la mano de Rukia y sonrió.

AL FINALIZAR su jornada laboral, Ichigo enfiló hacia la escuela.

Sin duda, el niño querría saber qué es lo que su padre había hecho durante todo el día, pero Ichigo tenía que saber cómo le había ido a él en la escuela.

Una vez más, y a pesar suyo, no pudo reprimir una agradable sensación al ver a Rukia, detrás de su pequeño.

― ¡Papi! ― gritó Kon al ver llegar a Ichigo, y corrió.

Ichigo se inclinó para alzar a su hijo. Y observó a Rukia.

Kon saltó hacia él.

Continuará….

¿Por qué le corte hasta ahí? Fácil…mi jodida hermana menor me anda quitando a patas de la PC :/ no sé cómo le voy hacer para seguir estando aquí cuando ella salga de las vacaciones ¬¬


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo **

_Chapter IV Part II_

― ¿Arrestaste a alguien hoy, papi?

Ichigo sonrió

―No, hoy no. ¿Y cómo te ha ido en el colegio?

―Bien. La señorita Kuchiki me dio unas galletas.

―Bueno, pero tú no tienes que pedírselas ―le aclaró él, mientras trataba de verla acercarse sin ser demasiado obvio.

― ¿Cómo le ha ido con Kon? ―preguntó Ichigo.

―Fue divertido ―dijo Rukia ―, hemos jugado.

― ¿Han jugado?

―Se lo explicaré más adelante ―repuso Rukia ―, pero fue un buen comienzo.

Ichigo observó de frente a Rukia, y al verla sonreír, sintió lo mismo que había experimentado la primera vez que la vio. Se sorprendió por no haber apreciado antes, en toda su magnitud, lo bella que era.

Ichigo puso a Kon en el piso.

― ¿Irías al auto mientras yo hablo unos cuantos minutos con la señorita Kuchiki?

―Sí ―contestó Kon con docilidad.

Ichigo se sorprendió al ver cómo Kon abraza a Rukia, y cómo ella le devolvía el abrazo con fruición.

Ichigo observó a Rukia con curiosidad.

―Parece que usted dos se llevan muy bien. Comen galleas, juegan juntos. Según parece, no tenía que haberme preocupado tanto.

―Quiero que usted sepa que los juegos implicaron ejercicios de lectura. Cartas que se leen.

―Sí, lo sé, me imaginé que había algo más. ¿Cómo lo hizo?

―Bien. Él tiene un largo camino por recorrer todavía, pero va bien ―Rukia hizo una puasa ―, es un gran niño. Realmente lo es. No quiero que olvide eso, por más que tenga que hacer tareas extra. Y es obvio que lo admira.

―Gracias ―dijo él simplemente.

―No es nada.

Rukia sonrió otra vez y Ichigo dejó de mirarla a los ojos. No quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo que había estado pensando hacía un rato, y al mismo tiempo, estaba esperanzado en que sí lo mirara.

― ¡Ah!, a propósito, gracias por el ventilador. (N/A: ¿Lo habían olvidado? xD )

Se refería al ventilador de "tamaño industrial" que él mismo había transportado hasta el aula esa mañana.

―De nada ―murmuró él, dudando entre permanecer allí y seguir hablando con ella o escapar del nerviosismo inesperado que lo asaltó y que provenía vaya uno a saber de dónde.

―Bueno, creo que llevaré a Kon a casa.

―Bien ―replicó ella.

― ¿Hay algo que más que deba saber de él?

―No, no se me ocurre nada más.

―Bueno, creo que llevaré a Kon a casa.

Ella asintió moviendo la cabeza.

―Sí, ya me lo ha dicho.

― ¿Si? ¿Lo hice?

―Sí, ya me lo ha dicho ―Rukia tomó uno de los mechones que se le había desprendido del peinado y lo sujetó detrás de su oreja. Por alguna razón que ella no podía explicar, sintió que la despedida de él era adorable, encantadora.

―Bueno, gracias otra vez ―dijo Ichigo, quién enfiló hacia el auto, llamando a Kon mientras llegaba ahí.

La última imagen que Ichigo obtuvo de Rukia fue la de ella de pie, en el patio, con una ligera sonrisa desconcertada.

EN LAS SEMANAS que siguieron, Ichigo empezó a desear a ver a Rukia después de cada una de las clases con un raro e entusiasmo, que no experimentaba desde que era adolescente. Aunque en cada encuentro intercambiaban sólo charlas sin importancia, éstas no eran suficientes para satisfacer la curiosidad de Ichigo, que crecía día con día. Una o dos veces pensó en ella mientras se duchaba en la mañana. Y se sorprendió preguntándose cuáles serían sus rutinas matinales. Cosas ridículas como: ¿Desayunará cereal, o pan tostado con jalea? ¿Beberá café o será una fanática de la infusión de hierbas? Al terminar de ducharse, ¿cubriría sus cabellos con una toalla mientras se maquilla, o lo hará así directamente, con el cabello mojado?

En una ocasión Ichigo envalentonado por un par de cervezas, estuvo cerca de llamarla por teléfono. Tenía la esperanza de sentirse "iluminado" ―que algo inesperado venido del cielo le otorgara ingenio y encanto―. Llegó al punto de buscar el número de teléfono de ella en el directorio e incluso de macar los tres primeros dígitos; sin embargo, sus nervios lo traicionaron y colgó el auricular.

UN SÁBADO por la mañana, temprano, a finales de septiembre, a un mes, más o menos, de la primera vez que vio a Rukia, Ichigo estaba en una de las canchas de fútbol de la escuela secundaria y veía jugar a Kon, quien amaba el fútbol más que cualquier otra cosa. Y jugaba bien. Durante los primeros cuatro partidos, marcó veintisiete goles.

En este encuentro ya había hecho cuatro, y era casi la mitad del primer tiempo. En la segunda, con Kon en la banca de suplentes, el equipo contrario marcó en cuatro ocasiones, y tomó la delantera. Al inicio del segundo tiempo Kon hizo otros dos tantos, con los que llegó a treinta y tres goles en todo el daño. Eso no era algo habitual. Casi para el final del segundo tiempo, el equipo Kon estaba perdiendo por uno, siete a seis. Ichigo, con los brazos cruzados, miraba a la gente, haciendo lo posible para demostrar que le importaba que el equipo perdiera por la ausencia de su hijo. Le llevó un momento reconocer la voz que, de pronto, escuchó a sus espaldas.

― ¿Ha apostado a este partido, oficial Kurosaki?

Era Rukia, que llegaba con una gran sonrisa.

―Se ve muy nervioso, oficial.

―No, para nada, y no aposté nada, por supuesto. Sólo estoy disfrutando el juego.

―Bueno, pues tenga cuidado, porque sus uñas casi han desaparecido.

―Me temo que eso es pura imaginación suya ―le contestó, preguntándose a sí mismo si ella en ese momento le estaba coqueteando.

―No creí que te vería por aquí ―comentó él y empezó a tutearla.

―Kon me contó que tenía un partido, y me pidió que viniera a verlo ―explicó.

"_Bendito seas, Kon"_

―Aunque ya está por terminar. Te has perdido la mayor parte del encuentro.

―Es que no encontraba la cancha. No tenía idea de todos los partidos que se juegan aquí. Y a la distancia, tú sabes, todos los niños son iguales.

―Claro que lo sé ―repuso Ichigo―. A veces incluso nosotros hemos tenido problemas para encontrar cuál es la cancha en donde van a jugar.

De pronto sonó el silbato, Kon entró y le pasó la pelota a un compañero.

― ¿Cómo ha jugado?

―Hizo un buen partido.

―Ishida die que él es el mejor.

―Bueno… ―objetó Ichigo, haciéndose el modesto.

Rukia se río.

―Ishida no hablaba de ti. Es Kon quien está jugando.

―Sí, claro, lo sé.

―Pero crees que es parte del mismo bloque, ¿eh?

―Bueno… ―repitió Ichigo, porque no se le ocurría ninguna respuesta inteligente.

Rukia elevó una de sus cejas, divertida.

"_¿Dónde estaban ese ingenio y el encantando que necesitaba en estos momentos? "_

―Cuéntame, ¿jugabas fútbol de niño? ―preguntó ella.

―No. Lo que sucede es que cuando era niño no se jugaba fútbol _soccer_. Jugué, sí, deportes tradicionales, fútbol americano, basquetbol, béisbol. ¿Y tú? ¿Tú hacías deportes?

―No. Nunca fui una atleta, pero mientras estuve en la universidad comencé a salir a caminar.

Ichigo la miró fijo a los ojos.

― ¿Caminas? ¿Todavía lo haces?

―Todos los días. Recorro un circuito de cinco kilómetros. Es un buen ejercicio y me relaja. Deberías intentarlo.

―No lo creo, probablemente no llegaría a recorrer todo el circuito ―replicó.

―Sí que podrías, tal vez tendrías que dejar de fumar, pero podrías hacerlo.

―No, yo no fumo ―protestó Ichigo.

―Lo sé, me lo dijo Mashiro ―replicó Rukia, sonriendo.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír. Y antes de decir algo, unos gritos estallaron. Ambos se dieron vuelta para ver a Kon que escapaba por unas de las esquinas y anotaba otro gol. El partido estaba empatado. Los compañeros abrazaron a Kon. Ichigo y Rukia se hallaban de pie, sobre las líneas laterales, aplaudiendo y alentado al mismo niño. (N/A: Tierno ¿no? n3n)

ICHIGO ACOMPAÑO a Rukia hasta el auto, mientras Kon y sus amigos estaban en una fila para tomar algo de la cafetería. Finalmente, el equipo de Kon había ganado el partido. Una vez que terminó, el niño fue hasta donde estaba Rukia, la abrazó y volvió con sus amigos. Ichigo se quedó sorprendido porque Kon lo ignoró por completo. Aunque, claro, el hecho de que su hijo le encantará Rukia, y viceversa, lo dejó con un extraño sentimiento de satisfacción.

Ichigo miró a Rukia a los ojos, y luego de soslayo:

― ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer el resto del día?

―Oh, me tengo que encontrar con mi madre para comer, en el centro de la ciudad.

Llegaron hasta el auto, era un Nissan Sentra rojo. Rukia comenzó a revisar su bolso, tratando de encontrar las llaves. Mientras las buscaba, Ichigo se encontró mirándola fijo. Con las gafas de sol colocadas cuidadosamente sobre su nariz y los pantaloncillos de mezclilla deslavada que mostraba sus largas piernas, ella no se asemejaba, seguro, a ninguna de las maestras que tuvo Ichigo de pequeño.

―Rukia, quiero agradecerte una vez más por lo que estás haciendo por Kon. He notado un gran cambio en él en las últimas semanas.

―Está aprendiendo más rápido de lo que yo misma supuse.

―No me extraña. Tiene una muy buena maestra.

Ichigo se sorprendió al ver que Rukia se ruborizaba.

―Él también tiene un buen padre ―agregó ella.

Le gustó eso. Y le gustó cómo lo miró al decírselo.

Rukia jugueteaba con las llaves. Por fin abrió la puerta delantera del coche.

―Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo más crees que él deberá continuar con sus clases extras?

"_Mantén la charla. No dejes que se vaya todavía" _

―Aún no estoy segura. Un tiempo más, seguramente. Veremos en qué nivel está el mes próximo. ¿Te parece bien eso?

Sería otro mes. Ichigo continuaría viéndola durante todo ese tiempo. Muy bien.

―Suena bien, es un buen plan ―acordó él.

Pasó un momento que se hizo largo y ni él ni ella pronunciaron una sola palabra. Rukia echó un vistazo a su reloj.

―Escúchame ―le explicó―, estoy un poco retrasada.

Ichigo asintió. Quería seguir charlando. Quería saber todo acerca de ella.

"_Lo que quieres decir es que ya es tiempo de invitarla a salir"_

De repente, el rostro de Ichigo adquirió seriedad. Él sabía que ya estaba preparado, pero… pero… ¿cómo decirle, cómo invitarla a salir?

Rukia ya comenzaba a subirse al coche. La mente de Ichigo, frenética, buscaba y descartaba frases.

―Espera, antes de que te marches, ¿podría preguntarte algo? ―Ichigo hablaba sin reflexionar.

―Por supuesto ―Rukia lo miró intrigada.

Ichigo metió sus manos en los bolsillos, sintiéndose como si de nuevo tuviera diecisiete años. Tragó saliva y preguntó.

―Eeeeeh… ¿cómo funciona el ventilador?

Rukia lo miró fijamente, perpleja.

― ¿El ventilador?

Ichigo sintió como si se hubiera tragado una tonelada de plomo.

"_¿El ventilador? ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿En el ventilador? "_

―Sí, tú sabes, el ventilador que llevé hasta el salón de clases.

―Está bien, funciona muy bien ―le respondió Rukia, como indecisa.

―Porque puedo conseguirte otro, si es que éste no te agrada.

Rukia deslizó una de sus manos hasta alcanzar el brazo de él.

― ¿Te sientes bien?

―Sí, sí, estoy bien. Sólo quería estar seguro de que sí te había gustado….el ventilador.

―Sí, claro. Oye, elegiste uno bueno, ¿no?

―Bien ―repuso él, y el deseo que un trueno cayera de los cielos y lo matara allí mismo.

CUANDO SU AUTO salió del estacionamiento, Ichigo se quedó de pie allí, quieto, con los deseos de girar las agujas del reloj, y así deshacer todo lo que había sucedido.

"_¿Cómo funciona el ventilador?... Porque puedo conseguirte otro… Sólo quería estar seguro de que sí te había gustado"_

Recordar esas frases era algo doloroso, le dolían físicamente. Y toda esa tarde su memoria estuvo al acecho una y otra vez las mismas palabras. A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto despertó, ¡boom!, de nuevo lo atacaron los recuerdos. Se estiró en la cama y sintió plomo en las tripas. Entonces, se cubrió la cabeza con su almohada.

_Continuará…._


	7. Chapter 6

¡Hola! ¡Mis queridas lectoras! Jamás me esperé tan buenas críticas, ya que la gente siempre ha dicho que la literatura no es lo mío, sino el arte. Este es el último capítulo quiero descansar un poco, no sé cuantos días me tardé para volver a subir el nuevo capítulo ¿qué les cuento? mmm… hoy me levanté a las 5:40 am ¡ya que Sony Spin estrenaría por fin la siguiente temporada de _Bleach_ con audio latino! Me encantó el capítulo 53, ya para el próximo capítulo pasan el reencuentro IchiRuki ^3^ ¿vale la pena levantarme tan temprano para verlo? ¿Aunque ese capítulo ya lo he visto en Japonés, Ingles y en Castellano? ¡Claro que sí! xD ¡Nos leemos! Aquí está lloviendo muy bonito ¡me encantan los días lluviosos!

**Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo **

**Rincón de Reviews:**

**KarenUrquiolla: **¡GRACIAS MUJER! Comentaste todo los capítulos que no habías leído, eres una maniática (jamás había conocido a alguien que hacía eso) xD y acerca de que Ichigo llegó a ser un poco Bizarro…era para darle un poco de estilo ;D ya que me encanta jugar con los personajes de Tite ¡Jajaja! ¡Ojala este capítulo te guste! Me gusta muchísimo tu fic :D es tán…¡OMG!

**Umee-chan:** Gracias por tus buenos comentarios y es cierto…debo ponerle características al pobre de Kon o seguiremos pensando que es un peluche xD de hecho tengo una idea en mi cabeza de cómo puede ser…puede ser… ¡IGUAL A LAG SEEING!

**Darisu-Chan: **Lo de ventilador fue tan…¡WTF! Quise ponerle algo de comedia ¡ya que Tite hace un buen de rato que no pone nada gracioso en su manga! xD que bueno que mi idea de "comedia" me dio buenos resultados ¡para el próximo capítulo es la cita entre Ichigo/Rukia! *o*

_Chapter V_

_Los Amantes del Círculo Polar_

― ¿Y MÁS O MENOS te gusta? ― le preguntó Mashiro.

Era lunes, Mashiro y Rukia se hallaban afuera, sentadas en una de las mesas campestres, la misma en la que Ichigo y Rukia habían estado hacía exactamente un mes.

― ¿Quieres decir si me gusta el trabajo en esta escuela? ―repuso ―. Bueno, sí, es muy diferente a las clases que yo daba en Baltimore, pero me gusta.

―Trabajabas en un colegio en el centro de la ciudad, ¿no es así? ―siguió Mashiro.

―Sí, en el centro de Baltimore, durante cuatro años.

― ¿Por qué decidiste trabajar allí Rukia? ¿Tu ex esposo era también maestro?

―No, él es inversionista bancario. O era. No sé a qué se dedica ahora ―aclaró―. Nuestro divorcio no se dio en términos muy amistosos.

―Lamento oír eso ―comentó Mashiro―, y siento habértelo hecho recordar.

―No, tú no sabes nada… ―Rukia hizo una pausa antes de que se le formara una sonrisa de complicidad ―, ¿o sí lo sabes?

Los ojos de Mashiro se agrandaron.

―Oh, no, no sé nada.

Rukia la miraba, expectante.

―Bueno, quizá solo un par de cosas ―admitió Mashiro.

Rukia se rió.

―Lo sabía. Lo primero que me dijeron cuando me mude aquí era que tú sabías todo acerca de todos.

―No, no sé _todo_ ―aclaró Mashiro, simulando indignación―, y a pesar de que te pudieron haber dicho, no repito todo lo que me cuentan o me entero. Si me dicen cosas en confianza, me las guardo y no las cuento.

― ¿Me dices eso para yo confié en ti?

―Por supuesto ―admitió Mashiro, inclinándose en la mesa ―, ahora cuéntame todo.

Rukia se rió y Mashiro agitó una de sus manos.

―No, estoy bromeando ―aclaró ella―. Tú sabes en si en el futuro trabajamos juntas, quiero que siempre tengas presente que no me lastima el hecho de que me digas si he ido demasiado lejos en algún asunto.

―Muy bien ―replicó Rukia satisfecha.

―Entonces ―Mashiro hablaba suspendiendo las vocales ―, ¿tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme respeto a _alguien_?

―Bueno, quizá sí. Existe una persona de la cual querría saber algo. ¿Qué puedes decirme de…Yukio?

― ¿De Yukio?, ¿el portero?

Rukia asintió la cabeza.

―Es muy guapo ―agregó Rukia.

―Tiene cuarenta y cinco años ―informó Mashiro, perpleja.

― ¿Está casado?

―Pero claro, está casado desde hace 20 años. Y tiene tres hijos. Además su esposa es Riruka Dokugamine.

―Ay, qué desgracia ―comentó Rukia, que observaba el gesto de extrañeza de Mashiro y su mirada expectante.

―Bueno ―continuó Rukia ―, entonces no nos queda más que Ichigo Kurosaki.

Le llevó un bue de rato entender las palabras de Rukia. Después la miró con atención, para luego sonreír.

―Ichigo. Muy bien: perdió a su esposa hace un par de años, en un accidente automovilístico. El conductor huyó. Fue lo más triste que he visto en mi vida. Realmente, él la amaba, y durante mucho tiempo no volvió a ser el mismo. Habían sido novios desde el bachillerato… ―Mashiro hizo una pausa y prosiguió―: el conductor nunca apareció.

―Sí, he escuchado fragmento de esta historia.

―Fue muy duro. Y especialmente como alguacil. Él lo tomó como un fracaso propio. Se cerró al mundo ―Mashiro juntó las manos al ver la expresión en el rostro de Rukia―. Sé que suena tremendo, pero así fue. Aunque últimamente h a empezado a salir de su coraza. Y no sabes lo feliz que me pone ver eso. Ichigo es un hombre maravilloso. Es uno de esos raros hombres que ama con todo el corazón.

Rukia asintió.

―Eso es muy raro ―convino Rukia, muy seria.

―Es cierto. Pero trata de no olvidar esto si tú y Ichigo comienzan a salir.

― ¿Por qué me dices eso?

―Porque odiaría que alguien lo lastimara otra vez ―replicó Mashiro con franqueza.

UN POCO MÁS tarde, Rukia estaba pensando en Ichigo. Le llamó la atención que existiera gente que se preocupara tanto por él. Y que no fuesen familiares sino _amigos_. Por supuesto que se dio cuenta de que, al terminar el partido de fútbol, Ichigo quiso invitarla a salir. Pero al final no lo hizo. Ahora, después de haber hablado todo aquello con Mashiro, entendía a la perfección. Ichigo no le pidió que salieran juntos porque en realidad no sabía _cómo_ hacerlo. Probablemente en toda u vida adulta nunca antes tuvo que intentarlo siquiera. Su mujer fue la misma desde ele bachillerato. Esto a Rukia le pareció adorable y hasta reconfortante. Porque ella misma no era tan distinta a él.

Comenzó a salir con Kaien cuando tenía apenas veintitrés años. Y se divorciaron cuando cumplió veintisiete. Desde entonces tuvo algunas citas, pero se decía a sí misma que todavía no estaba preparada. Y quizá no lo estaba. Sin embargo, el tiempo que pasaba junto a Ichigo le hizo recordar que los últimos dos años fueron los más solitarios de su vida.

En ese momento estaba extrañamente distraída. Y cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la jornada escolar, demoró en salir. Kon tuvo que ir a buscarla.

Tomó una de las manos de Rukia.

―Señorita Kuchiki, ¿se siente bien?

―Sí, sí, estoy bien.

―Pero no se ve muy bien.

Ella sonrió.

― ¿Has estado hablando con mi madre?

― ¿Qué?

―Nada, no tiene importancia Kon. Vamos a comenzar con lo nuestro, ¿qué te parece?

Mientras se dirigirán al salón de clases, Rukia cayó en la cuenta de que el pequeño no se desprendía de su mano. Le presionó un poco la manita, y él hizo lo mismo con la suya. Ese gesto fue suficiente para sentir que aquel día de su vida valía la pena de haberlo vivido.

O casi.

AL FINALIZAR la clase de apoyo, Kon y Rukia caminaron hacia el patio del colegio. Ichigo ya los estaba esperando, apenas recostado sobre el coche, como de costumbre. Aunque este día, él casi ni la miró mientras Kon corría para abrazarlo. Durante el trayecto hacia la escuela, Ichigo iba rezando por que Rukia hubiera olvidado, de alguna manera, cuán ridículo se había comportado el día del partido.

― ¿Cómo estuvo hoy Kon? ―preguntó Ichigo, intentando despejar sus pensamientos.

―Tuvo un día estupendo. Mañana le daré un par de libros con ejercicios que le van a ayudar. Y te marcaré las páginas.

―Muy bien ―contestó él.

Al verla sonreír, Ichigo cambió de postura apoyándose en su otra pierna y pensó en lo hermosa que ella se veía.

―La pase muy bien en el partido ―comentó Rukia.

―Me alegro mucho.

―Kon me preguntó si podía ir a verlo en el próximo encuentro. ¿Te molestaría si lo hago?

―No, para nada ―respondió Ichigo―, aunque no sé cuando jugará. El calendario está sobre el refrigerador, en casa.

Rukia lo miraba cuidadosamente, preguntándose por qué, de pronto, él se comportaba de un modo tan distante.

―Si prefieres que no vaya, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

―No, no, está bien; si Kon te ha pedido que vayas a ver, entonces tendrás que ir de cualquiera manera. Si es que quieres, por supuesto.

Entonces, antes de que él mismo pudiera detener sus propias palabras, agregó:

―Por otra parte, a mí también me encantaría que fueras.

― ¿En serio? ―preguntó ella.

Ichigo tragó saliva.

―Sí ―respondió él, intentando calmar sus nervios ―, me gustaría mucho.

Rukia sonrió. En alguna parte, en su interior, sintió algo así como una sacudida premonitoria.

―Entonces allí estaré, de aseguro. Aunque hay algo más ―ella miró a Ichigo a los ojos―, ¿te acuerdas cuando me preguntaste sobre el ventilador? (N/A: ¡ZAZ!)

La palabra "ventilador" agolpó todos los sentimientos que él había experimentado durante el fin de semana, y casi sintió que el estómago se lo perforaba.

― ¿Sí? ―contestó Ichigo con cautela.

―También tengo libre el viernes por la noche, si es que te interesa.

Le tomó unos segundos registrar lo que ella estaba diciendo.

― ¡Sí, por supuesto que me interesa! ―repuso Ichigo, y una sonrisa le inundó el rostro.

EL JUEVES por la noche ―la noche anterior al día D, como empezó a clasificarlo mentalmente―, Ichigo se encontraba acostado junto con Kon en la cama leyéndole un libro. En mitad de la página, Kon lo miró a los ojos.

― ¿Extrañas a mamá?

Ichigo dejó el libro a un lado y abrazó a su hijo.

―Sí, claro que la extraño.

Kon se puso a jugar con dos camioncitos de juguete.

― ¿Piensas en ella?

―Todo el tiempo.

―Yo también pienso en ella ―explicó Kon con suavidad ―, a veces cuando estoy en la cama ―frunció el entrecejo y miró a Ichigo―, me vienen imágenes a la cabeza.

Kon se quedó callado

― ¿Cómo en una película?

―Algo así. Pero no tanto. Es más bien como un cuadro. Pero no puedo verlo todo el tiempo.

Ichigo alzó a su hijo.

― ¿Te pone triste?

―No lo sé, a veces.

―No está mal que te sientas triste. Todo el mundo se entristece de vez en cuando. Incluso yo mismo.

Kon parecía reflexionar sobre esto último; entretanto, se puso a jugar de nuevo con los camioncitos.

― ¿Te casarás con la señorita Kuchiki?

Ichigo elevó las cejas.

―Realmente no tengo pensando eso.

― ¿Pero tienes una cita con ella, verdad? ¿Eso significa que se van a casar?

Ichigo no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

―Bueno, el hecho de que vaya a cenar con la señorita Kuchiki no quiere decir que nos vayamos a casar. Todo lo que significa es que ambos deseamos conocernos un poquito más.

― ¿Te parece que es bonita? ―preguntó Kon, con inocencia.

―Bueno…

―Yo creo que es bonita ―afirmó el niño.

Ichigo tomó de nuevo el libro para reiniciar la lectura.

―A veces se parece a mamá ―agregó Kon.

Ichigo debatió internamente unos momentos y al final no se le ocurrió nada qué decir.

Un poco más tarde, esa misma noche, luego de acostar a Kon, Ichigo se puso a ver una antigua cinta de vídeo en la que Orihime y Kon jugaban en la costa, cerca del Fuerte Macon. Kon era entonces muy pequeño, no tenía más de tres año, Orihime tenía veintiséis; con su bikini azul parecía una estudiante universitaria.

Orihime empieza a cavar un agujero de menos de medio metro con una pala de juguete, y luego comienza a usar sus manos para acelerar la tarea. La arena se va acumulando a su alrededor y luego de un rato toma a Kon y lo pone allí, adentro del agujero. En unos minutos lo cubre e arena hasta el cuello. Luego ella se inclina y lo besa. Ichigo pudo ver cómo los labios de Kon articularon las palabras "te amo, mami". "Yo también te amo", responde Orihime. Sabiendo que Kon se quedaría quieto por unos minutos, ella se da a la vuelta y mira hacía la cámara.

Echa un vistazo de un lado a otro y se pone de pie, con una mano en la cadera, los ojos entrecerrados, seductores y excitantes. Entonces cambia de pose, se ríe, un poco avergonzada, y camina hacia Ichigo. Luego besa la cámara. Allí termina la cinta.

No estaba aseguro por qué esa misma noche sentía ganas de mirarlas nuevamente. Pudo haber sido por los comentarios de Kon o porque mañana, por primera vez, haría algo nuevo en su vida.

Las cosas comenzaban a cambiar. Él estaba cambiando. ¿Por qué, entonces, todo parecía tan espantoso? La respuesta parecía venir de la luz oscilante de la pantalla del televisor. Quizá porque nunca supo realmente qué le había sucedido a Orihime.

_El ENTIERRO de Orihime Kurosaki fue un miércoles por la mañana, en la iglesia episcopal del centro de New Bern. En la iglesia podía entrar, sentadas, casi quinientas personas, pero eso no bastó. Hubo mucha gente de pie, apretados debajo de las grandes puertas._

_Recuerdo que esa mañana había comenzando a llover. La niebla flotaba, apenas, sobre el césped, etérea, fantasmalmente. Vi un desfile de paraguas negros, sostenidos por personas vestidas también de negro, moviéndose lentamente hacia adelante. Vi a Ichigo Kurosaki sentado, erguido en primera fila, tomando de la mano de Kon. Kon tenía apenas cinco años. Lo suficiente como para entender que su madre había muerto, pero no para comprender que no la vería nunca más. Su padre tenía los labios apretados y se veía muy pálido; las personas que llegaban hasta a él le daban la mano o lo abrazaban. Me di vuelta y enfilé hacia la parte trasera de la iglesia. Yo a él no le dije nada._

_Nunca olvidaré el olor que sentí ―ese olor a madera vieja y a velas encendidas― al sentarme en la última de las filas. En la iglesia reinaba el silencio. Nadie hablaba; nadie sabía que decir. Fue entonces cuando sentí que iba a vomitar. Sentí un leve sudor en mi frente. Mis manos estaban sudorosas, inútiles. Los que más deseaba era irme, pero me quedé allí. _

_Una vez que la misa comenzó, no pude concentrarme. Si hoy me preguntan qué le dijo esa mañana el reverendo en su sermón o qué dijo esa mañana el hermano de Orihime a su panegírico, no podría contestar. En todo lo que pensaba era que Orihime Kurosaki no debió haber muerto._

_Al terminar la misa, hubo una larga procesión hacia el Cementerio de Cedar Grove. Mientras conducíamos, la lluvia empezó a caer con mayor intensidad. Los automóviles fueron estacionándose; los paraguas se abrieron; la gente caminaba sobre los charcos. Permanecí oculto, de pie, detrás de la gente que se acomodaba alrededor de la tumba. Vi de nuevo a Ichigo y a Kon; estaban de pie con sus cabezas inclinadas, empapándose por la lluvia. El ataúd, por fin, se deslizo hacia el sepulcro, que descansaba rodeado de centenares de ramos de flores. _

_Pensé de nuevo que no quería estar ahí. Que no debí haber ido. Pero conduje hasta allí por compasión, no tuve alternativa. Necesitaba ver a Ichigo, necesitaba ver a Kon. Incluso en ese momento sabia que nuestras vidas estarían unidas, para siempre._

_Verá, tuve que estar allí._

_Después de todo, yo era quien conducía el auto aquella noche._

Continuara….


	8. Chapter 7

**Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga **_**Bleach **_**son propiedad del solitario (y a veces odiado) Tite Kubo.**

¡Gracias por sus reviews! © N.S

_Chapter VII_

_Dreaming_

El viernes trajo el primer viento frió del otoño. Los robles, cerezos silvestres y magnolias tendrían que comenzar a madurar de color paulatinamente a rojos y anaranjados, y en ese momento, al caer la tarde, Rukia observo cómo la luz del sol se filtraba entre las hojas, generando sombras que crecían a lo largo del pavimento.

Ichigo llegaría dentro de poco. Rukia había estado pensando en él todo el día. Encontró tres mensajes en la contestadora, y sabía lo que pensaba su madre en ese mismo instante ―exageraba la nota, en opinión de Rukia ―. "En la noche no te olvides de llevar una chaqueta. No querrás pescarte una pulmonía". El segundo mensaje comenzaba así "Cuando dije chaqueta, quise decir algo clásico. Lo que sea, pero no se te ocurra usar esa verde grande y larga por más que te encante, pues aunque sea muy abrigadora es horrible" Al empezar a escuchar la voz de su madre en el tercer mensaje, Rukia presionó el botón de "BORRAR". Tenía que estar lista para su cita.

Una hora más tarde, al oír que Ichigo subía por las escaleras, alisó su vestido negro y luego abrió la puerta.

―Hola, ¿me he retrasado?

Rukia sonrió.

― No, llegaste a tiempo.

Ichigo respiró profundo.

― Te ves realmente hermosa.

― Gracias.

Rukia señaló la caja alargada que él llevaba bajo del brazo.

― ¿Es para mí?

Él asintió y le dio la caja. Adentro había seis rosas amarillas.

― Es una por cada semana que has trabajado con Kon.

― ¡Que tierno!, impresionarías a mi madre.

― ¿A tu madre? (N/A: O.o)

―Más adelante te hablaré de ella. Entra un momento mientras encuentro algo donde poner esto.

Ichigo entró y echó un rápido vistazo al departamento. Era encantador, asombrosamente cálido y hogareño.

Una vez en la cocina, Rukia abrió la alacena y sacó de allí un florero de cristal, pequeño, que llenó de agua.

― Tienes un hermoso departamento ―dijo él.

Rukia lo miró.

― Gracias. Sí, me gusta.

Ichigo acarició un viejo escritorio de cortina que estaba pegado a la ventana y luego movió las cortinas para observar la acera.

― ¿Te gusta vivir en el centro de la ciudad?

― Sí, aunque te diré que la conmoción que hay aquí te mantiene alerta toda la noche. Por la cantidad de gente que grita y que pelea, o que hace fiestas hasta el amanecer. Es sorprendente, incluso, que pueda dormir.

―Es así de tranquila la zona, ¿eh?

Rukia acomodó las flores una a una en el florero.

― Es la primera vez que vivo en un lugar en donde todos parecen irse a la cama a las nueve de la noche. Pero supongo que eso facilita tu trabajo, ¿no?

― Para serte franco, eso no me afecta en absoluto. Mi jurisdicción termina en el límite de la ciudad. Generalmente trabajo en el condado.

Rukia puso el florero ene l centro de la mesa.

― Están preciosas, Ichigo, gracias de nuevo ―tomó su bolso y añadió ―: Bueno, ¿y a dónde vamos?

― Aquí cerca, a la mansión Harvey. Ah, y afuera está un poco fresco, así que deberías llevar una chaqueta.

Rukia fue hasta el clóset. Pero en vez de tomar la chaqueta grandota, verde y larga que la mantendría abrigada, selecciono una livianita que combinaba con el vestido.

― Hace bastante frió allí afuera, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres llevar algo más abrigado?

Con satisfacción se cambio de chaqueta, se puso la grandota, verde y larga. Apenas salieron, el frió golpeó las mejillas de Rukia. Instintivamente deslizó sus manos en los bolsillos.

― ¿No crees que hace demasiado frió? Con aquella otra chaqueta hubieses estado desabrigada.

― Definitivamente, pero está no combina en lo más mínimo con mi vestido.

― A mí me parece que es más confortable y, por otra parte, te sienta muy bien.

Lo amó por esto último. _"¡Toma eso, madre! "_

Ya en la acerca, mientras caminaban, para sorpresa de ella misma y de Ichigo, Rukia apoyó su brazo en el de él. Y le dijo:

―Déjame que te cuente algunas cosas de mi madre.

EN LA MESA, Ichigo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

― ¡Es genial!

― Es fácil que tú lo digas porque no es tu madre

― Pero entiéndela, es el modo que tiene para demostrarte que te quiere.

― Lo sé, pero todo sería más fácil si ella no se preocupara tanto por mí. A veces pienso que lo hace sólo para enloquecerme.

A pesar de su exasperación, Ichigo observó que ella se veía radiante a la luz de las velas.

La mansión Harvey era uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Originariamente fue una residencia construida en la década de 1790, y era un punto de reunión para cenas románticas. Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban a media luz, era un salón en lo que alguna vez fue la biblioteca. Iluminado a media luz, era un salón de tamaño mediano con pisos de roble rojizos y con un diseño intrincado el techo de cinc. A lo largo dos pareces habían unos estantes de caoba, que contenía centenares de libros; en la tercera pared, la chimenea producía un resplandor casi mágico.

Ichigo volvió a reírse.

― Bueno, pero por lo menos la tienes cerca. Como te comenté la primera vez que nos vimos, yo apenas si hablo con mi padre.

― ¿Dónde está él ahora?

― No tengo idea. Recibí hace algunos mese una postal de Charleston, pero no hay nadie que me haya podido decir si continúa viviendo ahí. No nos ha visto Kon ni a mí durante años. Cuando mi madre murió, él tomo sus cosas y se largó tan pronto como pudo. Renunció a su trabajo, vendió la casa, se compró un barco y me dijo que se iría a recorrer el mundo.

Rukia frunció el entrecejo.

― Es un poco extraño.

― No para él. Para serte honesto, no me sorprendió, porque tendrías que conocerlo para saber de qué estoy hablando ―Ichigo sacudió un poco su cabeza, como disgustado.

― ¿Cómo murió tu madre? ―preguntó Rukia suavemente.

Una extraña expresión ensombreció el rostro de Ichigo. Rukia lamentó inmediatamente haber hecho esa pregunta. Se inclinó hacia adelante.

― Lo siento, fui brusca, cero que no debería haberte hecho esa pregunta.

― No, no importa ―respondió Ichigo, más tranquilo ―, es que no me he hablado de eso en años. Mi madre comenzó a tener dolores en el estómago. A veces ni siquiera podía dormir. En el fondo pienso que ella sabía que se trataba de algo serio. Cuando al fin decidió ir con un doctor, el cáncer había hecho metástasis en sus páncreas e hígado. No había nada que hacer. Tres semanas después, murió.

― Lo siento mucho ―se condolió Rukia, sin saber qué otra cosa agregar.

― Yo también, creo que te hubiera caído bien.

Los interrumpió el camarero, quien se acerco para tomar sus órdenes de bebidas. Como si hubiera puesto de acuerdo, Rukia e Ichigo comenzaron a leer el menú.

― ¿Alguna recomendación en especial? ―preguntó Rukia.

― Yo creo que pediré algunos de los filetes.

― ¿Por qué eso no me sorprende en absoluto?

Él la miró.

― ¿Tienes algo contra de la carne?

― Para nada, sólo que no te pareces al tipo de persona que se la pasa comiendo _tofu_ y ensaladas.

Ella cerró la carta de los menús.

― Por otra parte, tengo que cuidar mi figura ―comentó Rukia.

― ¿Entonces qué pedirás?

Rukia sonrió.

― Un filete de carne.

Ichigo dejó a un lado el menú.

― ¿Y tú? Cuéntame, ¿cómo fue tu infancia, cómo te llevas con tu familia?

― Vivíamos en las afueras de Baltimore en una casa con una enorme cerca blanca. Iba en autobús a la escuela y me la pasaba jugando en el patio de enfrente todo el fin de semana. Mi padre trabajaba de las nueve hasta las cinco y mi madre se quedaba en casa. Nos preparaba galletas todos los días, a mí y a mi hermano.

― Suena muy lindo.

― Así era. Mi madre era fantástica cuando éramos niños. Fue cuando crecimos que se volvió un tanto neurótica conmigo.

Llegaron las bebidas y el camarero tomó la orden de la comida.

Tan pronto como se marchó, Ichigo se inclino acercando el rostro hacia ella.

― ¿Cómo es tu hermano?

― ¿Hanataro? Oh, es agradable. Pero es tímido y es esa clase de chicos que no le agrada a la gente. Tiene a ser un poco introspectivo, pero cuando estamos juntos, nos comunicamos muy bien y siempre lo hemos hecho. Ésa fue una de las razones por las que viene aquí. Deseaba pasar un tiempo con él antes de que vaya a estudiar a la Universidad de Carolina del Norte.

Ichigo asintió.

― ¿Entonces es mucho más joven que tú? ¿Cuántos años tiene, cuarenta, cuarenta y cinco?

Rukia se rió.

― Una chica debe estar alerta cuando se trata de ti. Seguramente tienes muchas mujeres que te siguen el rastro.

― Apuesto a que le dices eso a cada tipo con el que sales.

― No, en realidad no he salido mucho desde que me divorcié.

Ichigo dejó su copa en la mesa.

― ¿Una mujer como tú? Vamos, estoy seguro de que te han propuesto muchísimas citas.

― Eso no significa que yo las haya aceptado.

― ¿Eres una dama difícil?

― No, sólo que no quiero lastimar a nadie.

― ¿Entonces eres una rompecorazones, eh?

Rukia no le contestó de inmediato. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos observando la mesa.

― No, no soy una rompecorazones ―dijo tranquilamente ―sino alguien a quien le han roto el corazón.

Por unos breves momentos, Rukia pareció extraviarse en su propio mundo. Luego se volvió a Ichigo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

― Perdóname por esto. Creo que rompí algo, ¿no?

― Par nada ―repuso Ichigo de inmediato ―, ahora sólo falta que me tires la copa encima y me llames desgraciado…

Rukia rió.

― ¿Tienes problemas con eso?

― Es probable ―contestó él guiñando el ojo ―, pero aun así, considerando que es una primera cita… y todo eso, dejaré que eso pase también.

ERAN LAS DIEZ y media de la noche cuando terminaron de cenar. Y mientras salían Rukia descubrió que no quería que la cita terminara todavía. Sin embargo, no estaba lista para invitarlo a su departamento.

― ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo a Tavern? , ese lugar no queda lejos de aquí ―sugirió Ichigo.

Rukia asintió abrochándose la chaqueta. Al tiempo que caminaban por la acera a un ritmo pausado, iban muy juntos. Llegaron a la esquina y en mitad de la cuadra Ichigo se detuvo en la boca de un pequeño corredor. Hacia el final, a unos cincuenta metros, pedía una luz torcida; era la entrada de un local.

― Éste es el lugar.

Rukia vaciló un momento y Ichigo la tomó de la mano, llevándola por el corredor. Se detuvieron debajo de la luz. Ella podría escuchar la música que provenía del interior.

― Impresiona un poco ―tuvo que reconocer ella.

― Para ti, sólo lo mejor.

― ¿Detectó una nota de sarcasmo?

Ichigo se rió y condujo a Rukia hacia adentro del local. Era una taberna sombría, con u n ligero olor a medaras mohosas, pero asombrosamente grande. Había cuatro mesas de billar al fondo y el piso era de cemento con sillas de madera que no hacían juego. Pero eso parecía no importar mayormente. La gente abarrotaba el bar y las mesas. Un gentío se acercaba y se alejaba alrededor de las mesas de billar. Ichigo exploró el terreno rápidamente buscando algún lugar dónde sentarse.

― Hay algunas sillas en la parte de atrás ―sugirió Rukia.

― No, porque son para quienes juegan al billar.

― Bueno, ¿y no quieres jugar? Allí hay una mesa desocupada ―propuso ella.

― Hecho. Lo arreglaré con el cantinero. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

― Una Coors Light, si tienen.

― Entonces te veo en la mesa de billar.

Ichigo se enfiló hacia la barra, abriéndose camino entre la muchedumbre.

Hacía calor, y Rukia se quitó la chaqueta. Escuchó a sus espaldas una puerta que se abría y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a dos hombres. El primero tenía tatuajes y tria el cabello largo, su aspecto era peligro; el segundo, con pantalones vaqueros y camiseta deportiva, se veía completamente distinto. Miró con mayor detenimiento a este último. Algo en su expresión, en la manera en que se movía, hacía que fuera infinitamente más amenazante.

― No te he visto antes por aquí ―le dijo él de repente ―, ¿cómo te llamas?

― Karin ―mintió ella.

― ¿Puedo invitarte un trago?

―No, gracias ―contestó ella y movió la cabeza.

― ¿Por qué no?

Aunque dijo las palabras con calma, incluso de modo casi gentil, Rukia pudo sentir que en ellas una ira contenida.

― Vengo con alguien ―dijo Rukia, retrocediendo un paso.

― Yo aquí no veo a nadie.

― Es que él está en la barra.

― ¡Ea, vamos Aizen! ―le gritó el de los tatuajes ―, necesito tomar un trago.

Aizen Hitsugaya lo miró, luego observó de nuevo a Rukia y sonrió.

― Andaré por ahí si cambias de parecer, Karin.

Tan pronto como se fueron, Rukia exhaló y se caminó hacia la mesa de billar.

Ichigo llegó con las cervezas unos minutos después. Le bastó una mirada para darse cuenta de que algo había ocurrido.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―le preguntó alcanzándole una botella.

― Nada, un idiota que quiso seducirme. Me puso un poco de mal humor.

El rostro de Ichigo se ensombreció.

― ¿Y te hizo algo?

― No, nada que no haya podido manejar.

Ichigo parecía reflexionar sobre esto último.

― ¿Estás segura?

Rukia dudó un instante:

― Sí, estoy segura ―dijo por fin.

Todavía afectada por su preocupación, chocó su botella de cerveza contra la de él con un guiño, y dijo:

― Muy bien, ¿tú abres el juego o lo hago yo?

CUANDO VIO A ICHIGO allí de pie, delante de ella, sin la chaqueta puesta y con la camisa arremangada, Rukia no pudo dejar de reconocer que se sentía atraída por él. No era el típico hombre apuesto como un actor de cine, pero tenía la cintura delgada, abdominales firmes y unos hombros fuertes muy amplios. Sin embargo, había algo más: algo en la mirada de Ichigo revelaba los cambios y desafíos que con seguridad debió de haber enfrentado en los últimos años; era algo que ella podía observar al verlo de uno de los espejos.

Rukia oyó gritos y risas a su alrededor; provenía de grupos contiguos a ellos. Pero era como si él y ella estuviesen solos. Ichigo abrió el juego. Con un ojo entrenado vio cómo se desparramaron las bolas sobre la mesa; se dirigió a un costado y tiró otra vez, aunque sin éxito. Era el turno de Rukia; dejo su pichel en la mesa, tomó el taco de billar y tiró.

― Muy buen tiro ―señaló Ichigo, cabeceando hacia una de las esquinas de la mesa.

― Lo sé ―reconoció ella, aunque en ese momento no sabía cómo pegarle a la bola blanca desde aquella posición.

― ¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo debes colocar el cuerpo para pegarle desde allí?

― Claro.

― Muy bien.

Ichigo se acercó a Rukia y en cuanto le tomó la mano y se inclinó con delicadeza hacia ella, Rukia sintió que algo vibraba en su interior, algo así como una explosión de luz que nacía en el vientre y se irradiaba por todo el cuerpo. Las manos de Ichigo, cálidas, dirigían las ubicaciones de los dedos femeninos. Y ella, a pasar del humor y al aire rancio, podía sentir el olor a colonia de él, un aroma fresco y masculino.

Ichigo se movió para dejarle espacio.

― Intenta mantener el taco bien derecho y establece una vez que le pegues a la bola.

Rukia hizo lo que Ichigo le indicó. El tirio salió recto y la bola cayó en uno de los hoyos. La blanca siguió rodando y se detuvo en el centro de la mesa.

― ¡Es genial! Te ha quedado excelente para darle a la catorce ―señaló Ichigo, inclinado la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba aquella bola.

― ¿En serio?

Después de que la catorce cayera por el hoyo, la blanca quedó de nueva cuenta en una posición ideal para el siguiente tiro. Los ojos de Ichigo se agrandaron de sorpresa. Rukia miró a Ichigo:

― Esa no está tan fácil como la primera, ¿te molestaría enseñarme una vez más?

― No, para nada ―contestó él rápidamente.

En seguida, se inclino hacia ella y le dirigió la mano. Nuevamente, emergía la tensión de los cuerpos. Había algo embriagante y audaz en cuanto a la forma en que los cuerpos entraban en contacto. Ichigo respiró profundo.

― Muy bien, intenta ahora ―dijo, separándose de ella.

Con un golpe seco la nueve entró en un hoyo. Rukia se dirigió al otro lado de la mesa para el tiro siguiente. Mientras caminaba, Ichigo la observaba detenidamente: la forma en que caminaba, las suaves curvas de su cuerpo al levantase, la piel tan tersa que parecía irreal.

Durante el siguiente par de minutos, Rukia siguió embocando bolas hasta que le quedó únicamente la número ocho.

― Voy por la ocho, ¿sí?

Ichigo suspiró levemente:

― Bueno, pero tienes que elegir un hoyo.

― Muy bien. Supongo que elijo el de la esquina.

Se inclino junto al taco de billar y tiró. En apenas un par de segundos, la ocho caía en el hoyo indicado. Rukia dio vuelta hacia él. En el rostro se le dibujaba una enorme sonrisa.

― Me parece que me he confundido ― tuvo que reconocer Ichigo con perplejidad, sacudiendo su cabeza ―, ¿dónde aprendiste a jugar Rukia?

― Con mi papá. Teníamos una mesa de billar en casa.

― Pero, ¿por qué no me dijiste que dejara de enseñarte?

― Es que no quería lastimar tus sentimientos. (N/A: ¡ZAZ! XD)

― Bueno, aprecio eso.

"_Demonios, es muy linda. Y es mucho más linda cuanto uno más se acerca a ella." _

Antes de poder pensar en otra cosa, escuchó un leve revuelo detrás de él. Ichigo se dio vuelta hacia el lugar donde provenía aquel sonido.

― ¿En qué andan ustedes, oficial Kurosaki?

Ichigo se puso tenso automáticamente ante la pregunta de Aizen Hitsugaya. El hermano de Aizen estaba de pie, situado apenas detrás de él, con una cerveza en la mano y los ojos vidriosos. Aizen le hizo un saludo burlón a Rukia.

Rukia se alejó de un paso de Aizen, y le susurró a Ichigo:

― Éste es el chico de quien te hablé antes.

Ichigo se volvió hacia ella.

― ¿Quieres que vayamos hacia la barra?

― Sí, ve, no quiero arruinar tu cita ―explicó Aizen ―, respecto al asunto de Hirako, no te preocupes demasiado. Le pedí que no sea muy duro contigo.

Una multitud se fue acercando al percibir una posible pelea. Ichigo miró fijamente a Aizen, quien mantuvo la mirada sin moverse un ápice.

― Vámonos, ¿sí? ― rogó Rukia, que tomó a Ichigo del brazo y lo empujó apenas ―, por favor Ichigo.

Fue suficiente para conseguir su atención. Rukia tomó ambas chaquetas, las puso debajo del brazo y empujó a Ichigo suavemente a través de la gente, que se hacía a un lado mientras ellos pasaban. Un minuto más tarde estaban afuera. Rukia se detuvo apenas para ponerse su chaqueta.

― Lo siento por todo esto ―expresó Ichigo sin mirarla a los ojos.

― Tú no hiciste nada, Ichigo ―señaló ella. Al ver que no obtenía una respuesta, agregó con delicadeza ―: ¿Te encuentras bien?

― Sí, me encuentro bien.

La voz de Ichigo sonaba débil.

Él tomó su chaqueta y se dirigieron, sin emitir ninguna palabra, hacía la acera. Una vez que llegaron a la esquina, Rukia rompió el silencio:

― ¿Puedo saber qué fue todo aquello?

Ichigo no respondió.

― Mira ―continuó ella―, si prefieres no hablar…

Con esto le estaba ofreciendo una salida decorosa, y él estuvo a punto de aprovecharla pero en vez de ello, y durante los siguientes minutos, le contó todo a Rukia: los de los arrestos, lo de la piedra en la ventana y la cortadura en la mejilla de Kon. Culminó contándole del último arresto e incluso sobre la advertencia que Kensei le había hecho. Mientras hablaban, volvían juntos hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Rukia escuchaba con cautela y cuando Ichigo terminó de hablar, lo miró.

― Siento mucho haberte detenido. Debí dejar que lo golpearas hasta triturarlo.

― No, me alegra que lo hayas hecho. No valía la pena.

Ichigo y Rukia se acercaron al río Neuse y se detuvieron a mirar sus aguas color alquitrán, que se ondulaban, calmas, apenas debajo de ellos. Las aguas golpeaban rítmicamente contra las rocas de barro calcificando de las riberas.

― Cuéntame acerca de Orihime ―pidió de pronto Rukia.

Luego de un momento, Ichigo sacudió la cabeza.

― Es que no sé por dónde comenzar.

― Bueno, ¿qué es lo que más extrañas de ella?

― Extraño no tenerla cerca ―comenzó a decirle ―, que no esté allí cuando regreso del trabajo, extraño despertarme y que ella no esté junto a mí o no verla en el jardín, o en cualquier otro lado. Había algo especial en saber que Orihime iba a estar allí si la necesitaba. Conocimos parejas que se casaron más o menos por la misma época en que lo hicimos nosotros. Después de siete años, muchos de nuestros amigos se divorciaron y unos cuantos más se volvieron a casar.

Dejó de mirar las agujas del río para observarla a ella.

― Pero a nosotros nos iba bien, ¿sabes?

Ichigo dejó de hablar y buscó los ojos de Rukia.

― Era maravillosa con Kon ―continuó―, y quería tener cuatro hijos. Pero cuando nació Kon, yo fui poniendo excusas acerca de que todavía no era el tiempo indicado, hasta que Orihime se impuso. Insistió en que deseaba que Kon tuviera hermanos y hermanas, y me di cuenta de que yo también lo quería, porque sabía por experiencia lo difícil que es para un niño ser hijo único. Hubiera deseado haberle hecho caso antes.

Rukia le presionó del brazo, en un gesto de apoyo.

Cuando la brisa giró y los alcanzó, Ichigo sintió un ligero olor al champú de madreselvas que ella usaba. Por un rato estuvieron en silencio, reconfortados el uno con el otro, con la sensación de estar protegidos por una manta cálida en medio de la oscuridad.

Ichigo deseó más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo que esa noche no acabara nunca. Pero no podía quedarse. La señora Dokugamine lo esperaba a la medianoche.

― Debemos irnos ―dijo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, afuera del edificio, Rukia se le separó del brazo para buscar las llaves.

― La he pasado muy viene esta noche ―comentó ella.

― Yo también.

― ¿Te veré mañana? ―preguntó Ichigo.

Le tomó un segundo recordar que planeaba ir al partido de fútbol que Kon jugaría al día siguiente.

― No olvides que comienza a las nueve ―agregó él.

― ¿Sabes en qué cancha juegan?

― No tengo idea, pero estaremos allí. Yo trataré de verte cuanto llegues para avisarte dónde será.

En la pausa que siguió a estas palabras, Rukia creyó que Ichigo intentaría besarla. Se sorprendió entonces al verlo retroceder.

― Bueno, creo que debo irme.

― Lo sé ―contestó ella.

Rukia vio cómo él se dirigió hacia su camioneta de carga, pequeña y plateada, cómo abría la puerta, sentándose tras el volante, y se despidió con la mano antes de encender el motor. Ella continuó de pie allí bastante tiempo siguiendo con la mirada las luces traseras del vehículo hasta que desapareció por el camino.

_Continuará…_


	9. Chapter 8

**Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga **_**Bleach **_**son propiedad del solitario (y a veces odiado) Tite Kubo.**

¡Gracias por sus reviews! © N.S ¡En el próximo capítulo contesto reviews!

_Chapter VIII_

_La Bahía del Silencio_

RUKIA LLEGÓ al partido de fútbol unos minutos antes de que comenzara. Kon, al verla, corrió hacia ella, le dio un abrazo, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia donde estaba Ichigo.

― Papi, mira a quién me encontré ―le avisó ―, ¡ya llegó la señorita Kuchiki!

― ¡Qué haría sin ti, campeón! ― Ichigo miró a Rukia ―. Dime, ¿cómo estás?

― Bien ―respondió ella ―, aunque para mí es un poco temprano iniciar así el fin de semana.

Sobre su hombro, Ichigo vio que llegaba el resto del equipo. Fue la excusa para escapar de la mirada penetrante de Rukia.

― Kon, creo que tu entrenador ha llegado.

Kon se dio vuelta y corrió hacia su equipo.

― ¿Quieres una taza de café? Traje un termo.

― No, estoy bien. Tomé un poco de té antes de venir.

― ¿Una infusión de hierbas?

― Tomé una taza de Earl Grey.

― ¿Con pan tostado y jalea?

― No, con cereal. ¿Por qué?

Ichigo asintió:

― Sólo por curiosidad.

Sonó el silbato y los equipos se reunieron en la cancha, preparándose para el juego.

― ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ― dijo Ichigo ―. Puede que suene muy extraño, pero, ¿por qué no me sorprende?

― ¿Por qué será que tus preguntas extrañas no me sorprenden? ― inquirió a su vez.

Ichigo despejó su garganta.

― Bueno, me preguntaba si te envuelves la cabeza en una tolla luego de tomar una ducha.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta.

― ¿Perdón? (N/A: Dios… ¿qué tendrá Ichigo en la cabeza? Ichigo: ¡SERÁ QUE TIENES TÚ EN LA CABEZA! TÚ ME OBLIGAS ACTUAR ASÍ! N/A: ¡SILENCIO!)

― Tú sabes. Luego de ducharte, ¿envuelves tu cabeza, o te la dejas al descubierto?

― Envuelvo mi cabeza en una toalla ―respondió ella con una sonrisa perpleja en el rostro.

El asintió, satisfecho.

― Era lo que pensaba.

― ¿Y tú no has pensando en dejar la cafeína?

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza.

― Nunca.

― Pues deberías.

Dio un sorbo al café, ocultando el placer que sintió al hacerlo.

― Ya lo había escuchado antes.

A PESAR DE los esfuerzos de Kon, el equipo perdió, aunque él no parecía demasiado molesto. Corrió hasta donde estaba su padre, seguido de muy cerca por Ishida, su amigo.

― Jugaron muy bien ustedes dos.

Se escuchó que daban las gracias de manera distraída y luego Kon empezó a tirar del suéter de su padre.

― Ishida me invitó a que vaya a dormir a su casa.

Ishida asentía:

― Mi mami está de acuerdo ―aclaró Ishida.

Ichigo dudó. Estaba bien que Kon fuera con su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba. Le gustaba tenerlo cerca. Y sin él, la casa era muy solitaria.

― Muy bien, si tú quieres…

Kon sonrió feliz.

― ¡Gracias, papi, eres el mejor!

― Gracias, señor Kurosaki! ―dijo a su vez Ishida ―. ¡Vamos, Kon, le diremos a mi mami que te quedas a dormir!

Salieron corriendo todo el camino. Ichigo se volvió hacia Rukia, que todavía miraba a los niños.

― Bueno… y se supone que íbamos a alquilar una película para verla juntos, ¿no? ― dijo Ichigo.

Rukia se encogió de hombros y comentó:

― Imagino que ha de ser terrible que se olviden con tanta facilidad de una.

Ichigo sonrió. Estaba encantando con ella, de eso no había duda.

― Bueno, tú sabes, como estoy solo…

Rukia levantó sus cejas y dijo:

― Y ahora me preguntarás de nueva cuenta de cómo anda el ventilador, ¿no?

Ichigo sonrió de nuevo. Sabía que Rukia nunca le iba a perdonar aquello.

― Bueno, si no tienes nada que hacer… ―agregó él con un aire de timidez fingida.

― ¿Qué tal si cenamos en casa? ―preguntó ella.

― ¿Té y cereales?

Ella asintió.

― Desde luego. Y prometo envolver mi cabeza en una toalla.

Ichigo sonrió. No se merecía eso. En verdad, no se lo merecía.

DURANTE el mes de octubre, Ichigo y Rukia salieron juntos cerca de media docena de veces, además de encontrarse en las clases de apoyo de Kon. Hablaban durante horas y por donde sea que caminaban, él la tomaba de la mano. Aunque la relación no había incursionado todavía en el terreno físico, existía un vínculo sensual detrás de cada conversación, un vínculo que ninguno de los dos podía dejar de percibir.

Unos días antes de celebrar Halloween, y después del último partido de la temporada. Ichigo le preguntó a Rukia si deseaba acompañarlo a "El recorrido del fantasma" esa misma noche.

― ¿Qué es eso?

― Es una visita por casas antiguas en donde escuchamos cuentos de fantasmas.

― ¿Esto es lo que hace la gente en los pueblos chicos? ― quiso saber Rukia.

― Hacemos eso o nos sentamos en nuestro jardín a mascar tabaco y tocar el banjo.

Rukia se rió.

― Creo que prefiero la primera opción.

― Me parece que haces muy bien en elegirla. ¿Paso por ti a las siete de la tarde?

― Te estaré esperando con el aliento entrecortado. ¿Cenamos en mi casa cuando volvamos?

― Suena espléndido. Pero sabes que con tus cenas me empezaré a sentir muy consentido.

― Está bien ― Rukia le guiño un ojo ―, un poco de consentimiento jamás le hace daño a nadie.

HORAS MÁS TARDE, aquella misma noche, los dos salieron de la casa de Rukia y siguieron a un grupo de personas que vestían ropas de época: las mujeres llevaban faldas amplias y pesadas, y los hombres, pantalones negros y botas altas. Muchos tenían puestas camisas con pecheras y unos sombres de ala ancha.

― Has vivido siempre aquí, ¿no es así?

― Excepto los años que pasé en la universidad.

― Y dime, ¿cómo es crecer aquí?

― Bueno, es crecer con el sentimiento de unidad de un pueblo chico, donde todo parece seguro. Recuerdo que cuando era niño y tenía seis o siete años solía ir con mis amigos a pescar o a explorar terrenos, hasta muy tarde. Otras veces acampábamos junto al río durante toda la noche, y mis padres no se preocupaban por mí porque no tenían que hacerlo. Es maravilloso crecer así y yo quiero que Kon tenga la oportunidad de crecer del mismo modo.

― ¿Dejarías a Kon acampar junto al río toda una noche?

― No, nunca. Es que las cosas han cambiado incluso en nuestra pequeña New Bern.

Se acercaban grupos de personas que hacían su recorrido paseando por distintas casas.

― ¿Te molesta si te hago una pregunta?

― Supongo que depende de la pregunta ―contestó Rukia.

― ¿Cómo es que tu ex marido? Nunca lo has mencionado, en ninguna de las conversaciones que hemos tenido.

― Se llama Kaien Shiba y nos conocimos cuando él terminó su doctorado. Estuvimos casados durante tres meses y era rico, apuesto y con una excelente educación.

Ichigo asentía.

― Ahora sé por qué no te gustaba, ¿eh?

― Bueno, es que durante los primeros años fuimos muy felices. O al menos, yo sí lo fui. Vivíamos en un departamento hermoso, pasábamos juntos todo el tiempo libre del que disponíamos, y yo creía conocerlo muy bien. Sólo que no fue así. De ninguna manera. Al final, discutíamos todo el tiempo y rara vez hablábamos… hasta que dejó de funcionar.

― ¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta de que se estaba terminando todo?

― Cuando me entregó los papeles del divorcio.

― Pero, ¿no estabas enterada de que te los iba a dar?

― No.

― Me imaginaba que él no me agradaría ―repuso Ichigo, aunque sabía también que Rukia no le estaba contando todo.

Ella sonrió, agradecida.

― Quizá por eso nos llevamos tan bien. Porque somos muy cuidadosos para ver las cosas, ¿no crees?

― Aunque discrepamos, claro está, en la maravilla de vivir en un pueblo chico ―agregó Ichigo.

― Yo nunca dije que no me gusta vivir aquí.

― Pero no es para ti, ¿no? Quiero decir, a largo plazo.

― Supongo que eso depende…

― ¿De qué?

Ella le sonrió.

― De las razones que tenga para permanecer en un lugar así.

Mirándola cuidadosamente no pudo evitar que las palabras de Rukia eran o bien una invitación, o una promesa.

DURANTE LAS SIGUIENTES dos horas, Ichigo y Rukia continuaron visitando casas. Conforme transcurría el tiempo, iba disminuyendo la cantidad de personas y algunas casas, debido al horario, ya estaban cerrando sus puertas.

― Haremos una sola parada más ―indico Ichigo.

Condujo a Rukia por la acerca tomándola de la mano y acariciándola con el pulgar. Al llegar a la esquina, Ichigo señaló una casa grande, de dos pisos. En este lugar no encontraron la multitud que esperaba ver Rukia. La luz de la casa provenía de una docena de velas alineadas sobre el porche. Cerca de la puerta de entrada, una mujer mayor se balanceaba en una mecedora. Ichigo y Rukia se sentaron en el columpio del porche y la mujer pareció examinarlos con atención.

― Hola, señora Unohana ― expreso Ichigo despacio ―, ¿hoy la ha visto mucha gente?

― Como de costumbre ―respondió la señora Unohana; su voz era suave.

― Tú sabes cómo es esto ―continuó la anciana, escudriñando a Ichigo, como si él se encontrara a una gran distancia ―, ¿has venido a oír la historia de Harris y Kathryn Presser?

― Creo que ella debería escuchar ― le respondió Ichigo con solemnidad.

Por un momento la señora Unohana empezó a hablar, su voz se convirtió en un susurro.

― Harris Presser había nacido en 1843 y sus padres eran dueños de una pequeña tienda de velas ubicada en el centro de la ciudad. Kathryn Purdy tenía diecisiete años y, al igual que Harris, era también hija única. Sus padres eran dueños del hotel y del molino de madera y, de hecho, eran la familia más rica de la ciudad. Ambas familias eran de las que permanecieron después de que la ciudad cayera en manos de la Unión, en mil ochocientos sesenta y dos. A pesar de la guerra y de la ocupación, Harris Kathryn comenzaron a verse en las primeras horas de la tarde a orillas del río. Neuse, cuando despuntaba el verano. Se encontraban simplemente para conversar. Hasta que los padres de Kathryn los descubrieron. Estaban enojadísimos y le prohibieron as u hija que continuara viendo a Harris. Es que los Presser eran considerados plebeyos. Al paso del tiempo, los jovencitos idearon un plan. Harris permanecería afuera de la tienda de sus padres, a la espera de una señal. Si los padres de Kathryn dormían, ella debía encender una vela cerca de la ventana para que Harris la viera. El subiría por el enorme roble que estaba junto a la ventana de ella, y la ayudaría a bajar. De esa manera, se vieron tanto como quisieron: los meses fueron pasando y se fueron enamorando cada vez más.

La señora Unohana entrecerró los ojos. Su voz adquirió un tono más siniestro.

"Las fueras de la Unión cerraban más y más el cerco en todo el Sur. Se anunció un toque de queda y todo a quien encontraban por la tarde deambulo por la ciudad, era colgado. Harris ya no podía ver a Kathryn, pero se las arreglo para trabajar hasta muy tarde en la tienda de sus padres. Encendía entonces una vela en la ventana del almacén para que Kathryn supiera que él deseaba verla. Un día, él pudo enviarla una nota a través de un predicador amigo. En la nota le decía que debían fugarse. Si ella aceptaba, debía encender dos velas. Esa misma noche las velas se encendieron y, a pesar de las predicciones, se casaron a la luz de la luna llena, con el mismo predicador que había servido de mensajero.

"Desafortunadamente, los padres de Kathryn descubrieron una de las cartas de Harris. Unos días después, el padre de Kathryn se puso en contacto con unos de los coroneles de la Unión, y le informó que él mismo conocía un espía confederado. Harris fue arrestado en la tienda de sus padres, pero antes de ser llevado a la horca pidió un último deseo: que encendieran una vela en la ventana de la tienda. Así fue. Fue ahorcado esa misma noche, en el enorme roble que estaba en frente a la ventana de Kathryn. A ella se le partió el corazón. Y sabía bien que el responsable de todo aquello había sido su propio padre. Unos días después, ella fue a la tienda de los padres de Harris y les pidió que le dieran una vela que permaneció encendida la noche en que Harris había muerto. Se la dieron. Al anochecer ella encendió dos velas y las colocó en el alféizar de la ventana. Su padre la encontró al día siguiente. Se había suicidado ahorcando en el mismo y enorme roble".

Ichigo abrazó más fuerte a Rukia.

― ¿Te ha gustado la historia hasta aquí? ―preguntó Ichigo susurrando.

― Shh… ahora viene la parte de los fantasmas, o eso creo.

― Las velas de Kathryn ardieron durante toda la noche y todo el día siguiente ―continuó la señora Unohana con su relato―, hasta que no quedaron más que dos pequeños cabos. Pero incluso estos ardieron por tres días más, justamente el tiempo que Kathryn y Harris estuvieron casados. Luego se extinguieron.

La señora Unohana se inclinó hacia adelante; en los ojos le brilló cierta picardía.

"Desde entonces, de vez en cuando, hay gente que jura ver dos velas ardiendo en aquella ventana. E incluso dicen que ver velas ardiendo en las ventanas en ciertas casas abandonadas. Pero quienes las ven son únicamente parejas de jóvenes enamorados. ¿De qué depende de verlas o no? De los sentimientos que sientan el uno por el otro"

La señora Unohana cerró los ojos, como si la historia la hubiera agotado. Durante un minuto no hizo ningún movimiento; Rukia y Ichigo se quedaron quietos en el lugar donde estaban sentados, por temor a romper el hechizo. Cuando la anciana por fin abrió los ojos, Ichigo y Rukia se despidieron, descendieron por el porche y se encaminaron por el sendero de grava.

Ichigo abrazó de nuevo a Rukia allí. Ninguno dijo nada por un buen rato. Llegaron a la esquina; se acercaban a Front Street. Más adelante se podía distinguir el río entre las casas.

― ¿Tienes ganas de cenar?

― En un minuto ―respondió él, disminuyendo la velocidad de su paso hasta detenerse. Dio un paso en dirección a Rukia y delicadamente se inclinó hacia ella. Ella se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos y cuando sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca fue como si nada más importara en el mundo. El beso se alargaba más y más, y cuando se separaron, Ichigo la abrazo. Descansó su rostro en el cuello de Rukia; lo besó y luego le besó con delicadeza el hombro. Rukia se abrazó a él, disfrutando de la seguridad que le proporcionaba los fuertes brazos de Ichigo. En tanto, el resto del mundo seguía girando alrededor de ellos.

En pocos minutos caminaban hacia el departamento de Rukia, charlando suavemente y tomados de la mano ―el pulgar de él acariciaba la mano de Rukia ―. Una vez adentro, Ichigo dejó la chaqueta sobre una silla mientras Rukia fue a la cocina. Ichigo se preguntó si ella se daba cuenta de que la estaba observando.

― ¿Qué hay de cenar? ―preguntó.

Rukia abrió el refrigerador y sacó de allí una gran fuente.

― _Lasagna_, una _baguette_ y ensalada. ¿Está bien?

― Suena estupendo. ¿Puedo darte una mano con algo?

― No hay mucho que hacer ―contestó Rukia, poniendo la fuente en el horno ―, pero si quieres, puedes encender el fuego de la chimenea. Y abrir un vino. Están sobre la barra.

― Sí, claro.

― En seguida vuelvo ―dijo Rukia en voz alta, dirigiéndose hacia su dormitorio.

A pesar de querer negarlo, el beso la había dejado un poco temblorosa. Rukia se dio cuenta que esa noche sería crucial en la relación, y eso la asustó. Sabía que tenía que contarle sobre la genuina razón del derrumbe de su matrimonio con Kaien. Decidió entonces contárselo todo. Se cepilló la caballera y revisó su maquillaje. Al salir del dormitorio, el fuego ardía.

Ichigo venía de la cocina con una botella de vino en las manos.

― Pensé que necesitaríamos de esté ―le dijo, mientras alzaba la botella.

― Creo que es una buena idea.

La forma en que dijo esto último, preocupó un poco a Ichigo. Rukia se sentó, comodísima, sobre el sofá y un segundo más tarde, él se sentó a su lado. Ella bebió de su copa en silencio durante un buen rato.

Finalmente, Ichigo la tomó de la mano.

― ¿Te encuentras bien?

Rukia agitó la copa de vino.

― Todavía no te he contado todo ―expresó ella con cierto tono de reserva.

Estiró una de sus piernas y cruzó la otra debajo de su cuerpo. Ichigo supo que ella estaba explorando el modo de ordenar sus pensamientos. La miró en silencio, como invitándola a que decidiera hablar.

― ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste acerca de mi ex marido?

Ichigo asintió.

― Bueno, no te conté el final de la historia. Sucedieron más cosas de las que te dije y… y no sé cómo contártelas.

― Escúchame Rukia ― repuso él ―, no tienes que decirme nada que no quieras contarme. He aprendido mucho de ti en estas últimas semanas y sé qué clase de persona eres. Eso es lo único que me importa. No necesito saber todo acerca de ti y, para serte franco, dudo que lo que tengas que decirme cambie en algo lo que ya siento por ti.

Rukia sonrió, pero sus ojos evitaban los de él.

― ¿Te acuerdas cuando te pregunté acerca de Orihime?

― Sí.

― ¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste cuán buena madre fue y cuánto deseaba que Kon tuviera hermanos? ―Rukia se detuvo, pues no esperaba una respuesta ―. Nunca podré ser como ella. Y ésa es la razón la que Kaien me dejó ―sus ojos finalmente miraron los de él ―, no puedo tener niños, Ichigo. Nunca podré tenerlos.

― Lo siento mucho.

Era todo lo que podía pensar.

― Yo también ―exhaló ella como si todavía no pudiera creer lo que había ocurrido ―, y también Kaien. Pero él no pudo manejarlo. Le dije que podríamos adoptar y que yo sería perfectamente feliz con eso, pero él ni siquiera tomó esto en cuenta, adujo que su familia jamás lo aceptaría.

― ¿Estás bromeando?

Rukia sacudió la cabeza.

― Ojala bromeara. Cuando empezamos a salir, él solía decirme que era la mujer más perfecta que había conocido. Pero tan pronto como se enteró de mi problema, todo cambió. Estuvo dispuesto a deshacer todo lo que habíamos construido.

Ichigo asintió, y ella continuó hablando.

― Luego de eso… Bueno, no ha sido fácil. Mi familia ya lo sabe, y yo he hablado del tema con Isane, mi terapeuta. Pero son los únicos que lo saben. Y ahora tú… ―se quedó callada.

A la luz del fuego, a Ichigo le pareció que nunca la había visto tan hermosa.

― ¿Por qué me lo has contado?

― Porque no quisiera que me sucediera eso otra vez ― Rukia miró a lo lejos.

Ichigo dio vuelta con ternura el rostro de ella.

― ¿Realmente piensas que yo podría hacerte eso?

Rukia lo miró a los ojos, con tristeza.

― Digamos que nos seguiremos viendo y que las cosas han ido bien hasta este punto. Pero, ¿puedes decirme con honestidad que no te importa que Kon nunca pueda tener un hermano o una hermana? ―se aclaró la garganta―. Yo sé que estoy forzando las cosas, y no creas que por contarte todo pienso que podríamos casarnos. Lo que no podría hacer es seguir viéndote a menos que esté segura de que no me harás lo mismo que Kaien. Si esto no funciona por cualquier razón, está bien, puedo sobrevivir. Pero no puedo pasar por aquello una vez más.

_Continuará…_


	10. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! Hace tanto sin subir…tengo una buena explicación ¡últimamente me la he pasado leyendo FanFics de South Park! xD son mis primeros fics que leo que tengan contenido Yaoi ¡StanxKyle! ¡TweekxCraig! ¡KennyxButters! xD realmente amo ver South Park y ustedes dirán ¿Qué le ves a esa serie? O.ó es demasiado graciosa…además de que Stan y este Kyle sean mis personajes favoritos de toda la puta serie ¡woow! Se me ha pegado lo mal hablado, ¡Jajaja! Jamás me pierdo los capítulos que pasan por MTV normalmente lo veo a las 4:00 a 500 pm, después a las 7:00 pm a 8:00 pm y por último a las 10:00 pm a 11:00 pm ¡sí! veo demasiados capítulos :P y hablando sobre ver series…sigo viendo los capítulos de la segunda temporada de Bleach (doblados en Latino) ¡woow! Apenas este lunes vamos en el capítulo 63 ¡me gusta el doblaje! Aunque en vez de decir "Shinigamis" digan "Cegadores de Almas". ¡Ja! ¡FUCKIN! **

**Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga **_**Bleach **_**son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

¡Gracias por sus reviews! © N.S _¡Vamos al rincón de los reviews! _

_Vickyallyz__: ¡Qué bueno que te guste mucho esta historia! Y también me alegra saber que te había alegrado tu pequeño mal día que había pasado ¡ojala este capítulo te guste! _

_Umee-chan__: Lo del "Ventilador" jamás se olvidará ¡Jajaja! Simplemente demasiado gracioso y no creo que Rukia ni las lectoras que me leen podrán olvidar ¡que te guste este capítulo!_

_KarenUrquiiola__: Que bueno que te gusto la historia de Unohana, de hecho…eso ocupo casi toda la parte del episodio xD ¡pero bueh…! Al menos este "relleno" si te gusto, ya que dices que no te gusta el relleno del Anime de Bleach ¡este nuevo relleno me ha encantado! Ya que habla sobre las Almas Mod y este Kon tiene su parte importante 3 además de tener una relación con la Nozomi. ¡el primer amor de Kon! Y no están pervertido como es con esta Rukia, Orihime o Rangiku xD ¡la protege con su vida! A pesar de ser un pobre peluche ¡ooowww! ¡lo amo! xD¡me encanta tu fic "El Secreto" aunque me saca unos buenos ¡WTF! ¡FUCKIN! xD _

_Darisu-chan__: ¿Qué Ichigo es un amor? ¡Siempre lo ha sido! ¿Cuándo no lo ha sido? xD mira que primero proteger a Rukia, Senna, Orihime y ahora ¿Nozomi? Aunque la Nozomi sea una mal agradecida…pero bueh…¿y un brindis y mencionar sobre el tema del "ventilador"? suena bastante interesante…pero que tu opinión cambiara cuando termines de leer este capítulo… jejeje…seré peor que Tite xD ¿su maldad es contagiosa? _

_Sin más que decir…los dejo leer el capítulo 9 _

_Chapter IX_

_Llevo tu amor por más de 1000 años_

Ichigo miraba su copa de cristal.

― Hay algo que debes saber de mí también ―contó él ―. Yo la pasé realmente mal luego de la muerte de Orihime. No sólo porque ella había muerto, sino porque nunca pude descubrir quién conducía el auto que la asesinó. Y eso casi me enloqueció ―su voz sonaba tierna mientras la miraba a los ojos―, pero supongo que te cuento esto para que sepas que no necesito ningún tiempo, Rukia. Ahora sé que algo me hacía falta en mi vida y hasta que te conocí, no sabía qué era. No me has dicho absolutamente nada que cambie en algo lo que ya siento por ti.

Desde la cocina se oyó el timbre del reloj del horno, y ambos volvieron los rostros en esa dirección. De pronto Rukia se sintió aliviada.

― Déjame ver cómo la _lasagna_ antes de que se queme.

Puso con cuidado su copa sobre la mesa y, respirando lentamente, se incorporo del sofá en dirección a la cocina. Al llegar ahí se detuvo por un segundo, y se apoyo entre la barra: las palabras volvían a su mente_. No necesito tiempo, Rukia…No me has dicho absolutamente nada que cambie en algo lo que ya siento por ti._

A Ichigo no le importaba. Y lo mejor de todo era que ella creía en lo que él le decía, en las cosas que él había dicho, en la manera en que la miraba al decirlas.

Dejó la fuente con la _lasagna _sobre la estufa y retorno a la sala.

Se sentó y reclinó su cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo; este la acerco a él. Una de sus manos descasaba sobre Rukia, moviendo rítmicamente. La piel de ella se estremecía dondequiera que él la tocaba.

― Te agradezco que hayas podido confiarme lo que te sucedió ―dijo Ichigo.

Rukia entonces se incorporo apenas y lo besó, primero suavemente, acariciando con sus labios una vez, luego otra, hasta que los labios de ambos se unieron con urgencia. Por su espalda empezaron a deslizarse los brazos de Ichigo, y después ella sintió en su boca la lengua de él, sintió el jugueteo, una deliciosa intoxicación de fluidos.

Hicieron el amor por mucho tiempo. El fuego al fin se extinguió, dejando la habitación en sombras. Durante toda esa noche Ichigo le susurro cosas en el oído, y sus manos exploraron el cuerpo de Rukia, como si necesitara convencerse de que ella estaba allí, de que era real. Cuando Rukia finalmente se durmió, Ichigo la llevo hasta el dormitorio, cerro las cortinas y se acostó junto a ella en la cama.

La mañana estaba oscura y lluviosa, durmieron casi hasta el mediodía. Rukia se despertó primero. Ichigo alzó la cabeza de la almohada y ella se movió hasta quedar frente a el. Ichigo le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

― Te amo ―dijo él, sin poder detener sus propias palabras.

― Yo también te amo ―le dijo en un pequeño susurró.

EN LOS DÍAS que siguieron, Ichigo y Rukia pasaron juntos todo el tiempo libre que pudieron. No solo salieron de paseo o a cenar en la casa de Ichigo. Kon no pregunto qué significa todo aquello, dejo de lado interrogantes incómodos. En cambio, le mostró a Rukia su colección de cartas de jugadores de béisbol, le hablaba de la pesca y hasta le enseño como se lanza un anzuelo. Ichigo observaba todo aquello con cierta distancia, porque sabía que Kon necesitaba saber qué lugar ocuparía Rukia en su mundo, y como se sentiría el con respecto a todo aquello.

Una vez que el rumor se expandió por la ciudad, Mashiro, por supuesto, acribillo a Rukia con todo tipo de preguntas. Kensei también le hizo mención de las noticias.

― La amo, Kensei ―le expreso Ichigo con simplicidad, y este dándole una palmada en la espalda, los invito a cenar.

En cuanto a Ichigo y Rukia, la relación progresaba con una intensidad de ensueño. Cuando se separaban, las ansias emergían, y cuando estaban juntos, necesitaban aun más tiempos juntos. Se encontraban para almorzar, hablaban por teléfono, hacían el amor cada vez que podían estar solos.

― ¿No te gustaría pasar el Día de Acción de Gracias con Kon y conmigo? ―le preguntó una vez Ichigo ―. Tengo que trabajar esa noche pero podemos comer temprano, si es que no tienes otros planes.

― No, no puedo. Mi hermano viene a casa de la universidad y mi madre tiene planeada una gran cena. Pero si te parece, Kon y tú pueden venir. De ese modo te presentaría a todo el clan. A menos que, por supuesto, todavía no estés preparado para eso.

― Sí estoy preparado.

UNA NOCHE en que Kon de nuevo se había quedado a dormir en la casa de su amiguito Ishida, Rukia, que estaba en la casa de Ichigo, siguió a este su dormitorio. Fue la primera ocasión que hicieron el amor allí, ya que hasta entonces solo dormían en el departamento de Rukia. El hecho de que durmieran en la cama que alguna vez el compartió con Orihime no paso inadvertido para ninguno de los dos. Sin embargo, cuando hacían el amor, lo hacían con tal urgencia que los dejaba sin aliento.

Luego de hacerlo, Rukia sintió que Ichigo deseaba estar solo para ordenar sus pensamientos. Y al mirar el dormitorio se dio cuenta por primera vez de que estaba rodeada de fotografías de Orihime colgadas en las paredes. (N/A: ¿Traumático? Tal vez…) Cuando el silencio entre ellos comenzó a ser opresivo, ella pregunto:

― ¿Te sientes bien?

― Sólo estaba pensando ―murmuró Ichigo.

― Cosas lindas, espero.

― Sólo las mejores ― Ichigo la acercó a él ―. Te amo.

― Yo también te amo.

Ichigo le dio un beso y la mantuvo en sus brazos hasta que ella se durmió. Por la mañana, cuando ella despertó, Ichigo deslizaba uno de sus dedos sobre su espina dorsal. Rukia sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a los estímulos. Hubo algo distinto cuando hicieron el amor esta vez. No fue por la manera en que el la beso o le susurro en el oído sino por el modo en que la miraba mientras se movía dentro suyo. Eso hablaba de lo seria que se había vuelto la relación.

Eso y el hecho de que algún momento, mientras ella dormía, Ichigo quito las fotografías que la noche anterior habían arrojado una sombra amenazadora sobre ellos.

― ¡ENTONCES, AQUÍ ESTÁS! ―grito Hisana saliendo de la cocina. Abrazó a Ichigo y luego a Kon, incluso antes de que Rukia los presentara.

― ¡Estoy tan contenta de que haya podido venir!

― Encantado de conocerla, Hisana, y gracias por habernos invitado.

Ella misma los presento con los abuelos de Rukia, y con el resto de sus parientes, casi una docena de personas.

Rukia hacia una mueca de sufrimiento por la manera en que Hisana los iba presentado.

― Éste es el amigo de Rukia ―afirmaba, aunque era el tono que empleaba, entre maternal y orgulloso, lo hacia que nadie pudiera tened dudas de lo que en realidad quería decir con la palabra "amigo".

Cuando Hisana por fin se calmo y volvió a preocupar por la cena, Rukia la siguió hasta la cocina:

― ¿Y papá donde esta?

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta trasera y entraron Byakuya, el padre de Rukia, y _Hanatarō. Cargaban un par de bolsas llenas de comestibles, que dejaron sobre la barra. Rukia vio a Hanatarō más maduro, mayor que la última vez que se vieron, en agosto. Ambos se abrazaron. Desde el hombro de Hanatarō, Rukia observo a su padre y lo saludo:_

― ¡Hola papá!

― Hola corazón ―le respondió Byakuya ―, ¡que rico huele!

Conversaron un poco mientras acomodaban los comestibles.

Rukia manifestó que le encantaría presentarle a alguien.

― Sí, mamá menciono que ibas venir con alguien ―Hanatarō alzó las cejas con gesto de complicidad.

Rukia tomó a Hanatarō del brazo:

― ¿Quieres conocerlo?

Hanatarō asintió.

― Papá, ¿vienes tú también?

― En un minuto, querida. Tu madre me pidió que le busque unas fuentes.

Rukia y Hanatarō salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a la sala, pero allí no vieron ni a Ichigo ni a Kon. La abuela les informo que habían ido afuera. Apenas salieron, los hallaron. Kon había encontrado un pequeño montículo de la tierra y traba con una caja de fósforos convertida en auto una especie de camino imaginario.

― ¿Y él qué hace, es maestro? ―le preguntó antes Hanatarō.

― No, pero lo conocí por la escuela. Su hijo es alumno mío. Es uno de los oficiales ayudantes del aguacil… ¡Hola, Ichigo! Mira, Kon, aquí hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

Ichigo y Kon se volvieron hacia ellos.

― Éste es mi hermano, Hanatarō ―los presento ―. Y Hanatarō, el es Ichigo y su hijo, Kon.

Ichigo le dio la mano.

― ¿Qué tal? Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, encantado de conocerte.

Hanatarō, estrecho con fría formalidad.

― El gusto es mío.

― He escuchado que estás en la universidad.

Hanatarō asintió.

― Sí, señor.

Rukia se rió:

― Hanatarō, no tienes que ser tan formal.

Hanatarō sonrió apenas, pero no dijo nada. Kon lo observaba.

― Hola ― saludo Kon.

Hanatarō dio un paso atrás.

― Hola ―respondió. Por un momento permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegó Byakuya. Le pidió a Hanatarō que fuera cochera a buscar unas fuentes por el no las podía encontrar. Hanatarō obedeció.

Byakuya saludó a Ichigo y lo observo con detenimiento, mientras ambos se enteraban en lo más importante acerca del otro. Ese sentimiento quedo superado en cuanto encontraron intereses comunes, como comentar sobre el próximo juego entre los Vaqueros de Dallas con los Delfines de Miami. En pocos minutos el dialogo comenzó a fluir. Byakuya entró de nuevo a la casa y Kon siguió con su tarea jugando con su cajita de fósforos.

― Tu padre es un personaje, ¿no? ― le dijo Ichigo a Rukia ―, tuve la extraña sensación cuando recién nos vimos que trababa de saber si ya habríamos dormido juntos.

Rukia se rió.

― Probablemente lo pensó. Soy su niña mimada, ya sabes. Ah, y no tomes como algo personal la timidez de Hanatarō. Una vez que se familiarice contigo, saldrá de su caparazón.

― No, estuvo muy bien. Además me recuerda un poco cómo era yo a su dad. Lo creas o no, hay ocasiones que yo tampoco sé qué decir.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron desmesuradamente.

― ¡No me digas! Y yo que creía que eras el más animado y fácil conversador del mundo. Me has dejado atónica. (N/A: ¿Ventilador? xD)

CASI MEDIA HORA antes de que Ichigo tuviera que regresar a su casa para cambiarse de ropa e ir a trabajar, salió a dar un paseo junto con Rukia y Kon. El niño tomaba de la mano a Rukia y la conducía a través de los arboles, riéndose. Se apartaron bastante hasta que desaparecieron entre la esposa arboleda. Ichigo los observaba atento y pensó por primera vez en pedirle a Rukia que se casara con él.

Quería casarse con ella, de eso estaba seguro. Y ella era maravillosa con su hijo. Kon parecía quererla mucho, y eso también era muy importante, porque si a Kon no le gustara, él ni siquiera estaría considerando la idea de compartir el futuro a su lado.

Y con eso algo hizo clic, como una llave que entra a la perfección en una cerradura. Aunque no estaba del todo consiente, el asunto de qué hacer pasó a convertirse en algo relacionado con "cuándo". Con esa decisión se tranquilizó. Cruzo un riachuelo y minutos después entre ellos, cayó en cuenta de que hacía varios años que no se sentía tan feliz.

A PARTIR DEL Día de Acción de Gracias y hasta mediados de diciembre, Ichigo y Rukia continuaron acercándose el uno a la otra. Como amantes y como amigos. La relación florecía en dirección de algo más profundo y permanente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a Ichigo el presente se le antojaba más vivo que el pasado. Pero lo que no podía saber ninguno de ellos era que, aunque estaban preparados para dejas atrás el pasado, los acontecimientos pronto conspirarían para que eso se volviera imposible

_Continuará…._

¿Un Giro 360º al estilo Tite Kubo?


	11. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! No sé cómo me animé para escribir este capítulo…en fin…la verdad no se cuando vuelva a actualizar se acerca el cumpleaños de mi hermanita menor y ahí anda con sus planes todos locos ¡Jejeje! Aunque me ande golpeando al estilo Rukia, quiero mucho a mi hermana xD haber…sigo con mi obsesión de ver South Park y la verdad que no me arrepiento de andándolo viendo 6 veces al día (¡GRACIAS MTV!), aunque mis hermanas me jodan con que no vea el programa ¬¬U ¡Jaja! Cambiando a otro punto… ¡me encanto el capitulo semanal del Anime de Bleach! Kon siente fuertes sentimientos hacia Nozomi 3 y ella parece corresponderle ¡WOOOW! Amo esta saga (relleno) ¿Qué les pareció el Ending 28? Se coló a mi lista de Endings IchiRuki…aunque el manga va de mal en peor ¡Jodido Tite! Deja de tortúranos así ¡ya veo porque tu manga dejo de estar en los primeros 10 lugar de la revista Shonen Jump! **

**Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga **_**Bleach **_**son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

¡Gracias por sus reviews! © N.S _¡Vamos al rincón de los reviews! _

_Umee-chan__: Es una pena que no te guste esta nueva saga como a mí ¡pero, cada cabeza es un mundo! A nadie le puede gustar lo que al otro le guste ¡somos únicos! Y respecto a lo de South Park ¡Yo no soporto a Eric! xD pero, admito que Eric y Kenny hacen buena pareja como amigos ¡como la vez que construyeron la casa de árbol! Toda jodida…pero…sirvió para hacer una fiesta. _

_KarenUrquiiola__: Jajaja me mató tu comentario de "aléjate zorra" pero… ¡eso es lo que es la Hime! xD mira que cada vez que veo a Orihime en el manga pienso "¿ESTÁN MAS GRANDES SUS PECHOS O QUE?" ¡Tite Pervertido! Y tengo mis razones por llamarlo así, ya que en un capítulo del manga uso como portada a Rukia y a Orihime desnudas y tomadas de las manos ¡WTF! ¡TITE! ¡FUCKIN! _

― _¡OH DIOS MIÓ! ¡MATARON A KENNY!_

― _¡HIJOS DE PUTA!_

_Aunque cuando mataron ellos a Kenny fue tan…¡wtf! ¿ahora que decimos? xD _

_Darisu-chan__: Sí..es una lástima que no habrá bebés IchiRuki, ya que cumplí un gran cliché en todos los fics que leo IchiRuki o esta Rukia no puede tener el bebé o resulta estéril y sí…la maldad de Tite es muy contagiosa ¡me encabrono el día del Martes! Pero, tu fic me hizo feliz nuevamente =D _

_Kurosaki Anne__: ¿Odias a Orihime? Yo también la odio ¡ese odio se lo ganó a pulso! Antes no me caía tan mal…pero ahora ¡la tipa abusa! xD y lo de Hanataro…mmm… ¿Qué pensarás después de leer este capítulo? _

_Clan Yuki__: Ichigo y este Byakuya ¿tener algo en común? Si es algo apocalíptico y RANDOM ¡Amo lo Random! xD ¡qué bien que te gusto mi momento R-A-N-D-O-M! _

_Sin más que decir…los dejo leer el capítulo 10 _

_Chapter X_

_Lie To Me_

_EL ACCIDENTE no sucedió del modo en que tal vez usted se lo imagina o se lo imaginó Ichigo. Yo no estaba ebrio aquella noche, como él cree. Ni bajo la influencia de ninguna droga. Yo estaba totalmente sobrio. Lo que sucedió con Orihime esa noche fue, de manera simple y llana, un accidente._

_Había estado trabajando desde temprano, descargando cajas en un almacén de la ciudad, y se suponía que terminaría cerca de las seis. Pero a la última hora llegó un cargamento de pipas de plástico, justo antes del cierre, y el dueño me pidió que me quedara._

_Hacía mucho calor adentro __―más de cuarenta grados― y estaba húmedo. Ya había trabajado ocho horas y cuando terminé me dolían todos los huesos. Casi no podía mover los brazos. Sentía dolores en la espalda y, como no había cenado, también estaba muerto de hambre._

_Por eso decidí ir directo al restaurante Rhett Barbecue, en vez de ir a casa. Ya n el auto pensaba en unos minutos más podría descansar. Mi automóvil de aquel entonces sonaba como una batidora ―era un Pontiac Bonneville que tenía unos doce años circulando―. Pero aunque se veía horrible, corría de maravilla y nunca había tenido ningún problema con él._

_Así que me subí al vehículo justo cuando caía el sol. Sin una nube en el cielo, había momentos en que la brillantez de los rayos del sol me caía de manera vertical sobre el parabrisas. Tenía que entrecerrar los ojos para ver por dónde iba._

_Justo delante de mí. Quienquiera que conducía, aumentaba y disminuía la velocidad, poniendo el freno cada vez que la luz del sol lo enceguecía. Yo veía el centelleo de las luces traseras cada vez que él pisaba el freno. Y las veía apagarse y encenderse, como las luces de Navidad. De pronto quedaron encendidas. Frené de golpe, los neumáticos chirriaron y el vehículo se detuvo. Dudo que el auto que estaba adelante estuviera más lejos que medio metro._

_A veces pienso que hubiera sido preferible chocar con aquel coche, porque eso me hubiera obligado a detener y le hubiera dado tiempo a Orihime Kurosaki para volver a su casa. Pero en vista de que no choqué ―y porque estaba harto el conductor que iba delante mío―tome la siguiente salida a la derecha, para ir por Madame Moore's Lane. Lo conocía muy bien y me reconfortó el hecho de saber que estaba a sólo cuatro o cinco kilómetros de Rhett's._

_El camino era estrecho y zigzagueante, pero como dije, lo conocía como la palma de mi mano. Estoy casi seguro de que antes de entrar a la curva, automáticamente comencé a frenar. Allí fue cuando la vi. Y estoy seguro de que bajé todavía más la velocidad. Aunque estoy tan seguro, porque todo lo que ocurrió a continuación fue muy rápido._

_Ella estaba a un lado del camino, sobre el césped. Recuerdo que llevaba una blusa blanca, pantaloncillos cortos azules y parecía deslizándose de manera muy relajada. Ella sabía que yo venía detrás ―vi cómo miró rápidamente hacia un costado, quizá alcanzó a verme por la ranura de sus ojos―, y entonces se alejo otro medio metro del camino._

_Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos vio al perro._

_Casi como si la estuviese esperando, se lanzó sobre ella justo en el momento en que se encontraba a no más de cuarenta centímetros de mi vehículo. Era un pero grande y negro, ya que incluso estando yo dentro del automóvil pude oír sus fieros gruñidos mientras se lanzaba directamente contra ella. Debió de haberla tomado por sorpresa, porque de pronto ella retrocedió, tratando de alejarse del animal, pero acercándose demasiado al camino por el que yo iba. Justo en ese mismo instante, el automóvil, con sus mil quinientos kilos, la golpeo._

ASHIDO KANō .Era un alcohólico, del tipo aquel cuyas manos tiembla por la mañana antes de tomar el primer trago del día.

Ashido ganaba poco dinero del que disponía ofreciéndole información a la policía. No cualquier información, sólo aquella que le permitía permanecer en el anonimato y además cobrar. Sabía muy bien que los criminales suelen ser muy rencorosos, y no era tan estúpido como parea creer que si ellos sabían quién los denunciaba, se olvidarán de él como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Ashido había estado en prisión en tres ocasiones. La tercera vez sufrió terriblemente por el síndrome de abstinencia toda una semana. El hombre con quien compartía la celda, harto de escuchar los gritos y quejas de Ashido que se prologaron por días y días, decidió, para poder dormir, golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Ashido pasó tres semanas en la enfermería y fue dejado en libertar condicional. Aunque le advirtieron que si volvía a beber o si se drogaba, volvería a meterlo tras las rejas.

Aquella golpiza dejó a Ashido con un pánico irracional ante cualquier posibilidad de volver a la cárcel. Y a la vez le era imposible mantenerse sobrio. No obstante, todo iba bien hasta el día en que decidió pedirle prestado el automóvil a su madre. Él no tenía permiso para conducir, y sin embargo, lo hizo. Quería encontrase con unos amigos en un bar sórdido. Cerca de las dos de la madrugada decidió volver. Comenzó a conducir de modo errático en dirección a su hogar. Unos kilómetros más adelante, vio unas luces blancas y azules que centelleaba detrás de él.

Era Ichigo Kurosaki que bajaba de su auto de patrulla.

― ¿Eres tú, Ashido? ―le preguntó en voz alta, mientras se acercaba lentamente.

― ¡Ah! Qué tal oficial ―pronunciaba cada palabra como en cámara lenta.

― ¿Has estado bebiendo? Ibas por el camino dando tumbos…

― No, solo estoy un poco cansado ―y para reforzar lo que decía, llevo una mano a su boca y bostezo.

Ichigo podía percibir el olor a alcohol.

― Necesito ver tu licencia de conducir y tu registro.

― Bueno, es que no los traigo conmigo.

― Necesito que te bajes del auto.

― ¿Qué, vas a arrestarme oficial Kurosaki?

― Vamos, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es ―Ichigo abrió la puerta y lo tomó de uno de sus brazos.

Ashido sacudió la cabeza, como diciéndole a Ichigo que todo estaba bien, que el podía bajarse del auto sin problemas. Una vez fuera, sin embargo, las cosas se volvieron más dificultosas de lo que el hombre esperaba. En vez de enfrentar a Kurosaki y pedirle que lo perdonara. Ashido se encontró de pronto en el suelo y se desmayó casi de inmediato.

Despertó temblando a la mañana siguiente. Al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba de nuevo tras las rejas, el miedo lo paralizó. No podía estar de vuelta en la cárcel. De ningún modo. Sentía que allí iba a morir.

Su única esperanza, lo único que podía ayudarlo, era invertir las manecillas del reloj y deshacer el arresto de la noche anterior. Pero, ¿cómo iba a hacer eso?

"Tienes información", le contestó una pequeña voz.

ICHIGO TERMINABA de ducharse cuando oyó el sonido del teléfono. Iría a trabajar desde el mediodía hasta las ocho, y tenía ganas de pasar una noche tranquila. Kon iba a ir a ver una película con Ishida, y Rukia le propuso ir a su casa.

Sólo que esta llamada cambiaría sus planes. Kensei fue directo al grano.

― Es mejor que vengas de inmediato.

― ¿Por qué, qué sucedió?

― Ashido dice que quiere hablar contigo ―explicó―. Solamente contigo. Según él tiene información. Y dice que es cuestión de vida o muerte.

ICHIGO MIRABA FIJAMENTE a Ashido través de los barrotes.

― ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

Ashido se secó el labio superior y asintió.

― Kurosaki, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí ayer por la noche? ―le reclamó―. Yo no lastimé a nadie.

― Estabas ebrio, Ashido. Y conducías. Eso es un crimen.

― No puedo volver a la cárcel. Si presentan cargos, volveré allí, porque estoy en libertad condicional.

― Así son las cosas. Si rompes las reglas, tienes que ir a la cárcel ―Ichigo no pudo dejar de sentir pena por aquel hombre, pero el deber es el deber.

― Lo siento ― dijo y caminó hacia el corredor.

Ashido de aferró a los barrotes de la celda.

― ¡Espera! Tengo información.

Había algo en su tono de voz que hizo detener la marcha de Ichigo Kurosaki.

― Escúchame: si tengo buena información, ¿retirarías los cargos? ―espetó.

― Eso no depende de mí. Tú lo sabes, Ashido. Tendría que hablar con el abogado del distrito.

― ¡No! Tú sabes cómo trabajo. Permanezco en anonimato. No existe pruebas de lo que digo es verdad, pero así es. Y querrás saber de qué estoy hablando.

Ashido bajó la voz:

― Sé quien lo hizo esa noche. _Lo sé._

El tono que utilizó y las obvias implicaciones de lo que dijo le erizaron por completo la piel a Ichigo. Caminó hasta la celda, sintiéndose totalmente trastornado.

― ¡Hizo qué!

― Sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando, ¿no quieres saber quién lo hizo?

El corazón de Ichigo se aceleró. Apretó sus manos, involuntariamente, a los costados; los pensamientos en su mente le daban vueltas. Todo parecía increíble, absurdo. Pero, ¿qué sucedería si Ashido estaba diciendo la verdad?

_¿Y si sabía quien había matado a Orihime? _

― Tendrás que atestiguar ― fue lo único que consiguió contestarle.

― De ningún modo. No vi nada, pero escuché por casualidad ciertos comentarios. Y si descubren quién hizo correr el chisme, me asesinarán.

Ichigo se aferró a las barras; sus nudillos se tornaban blancos de la presión que ejercía en ellas.

― ¡Dime!

― Sácame de aquí y lo haré.

― YO ESTABA EN REBEL ―comenzó diciendo Ashido después de que Ichigo aceptó sus peticiones (N/A: Más bien…condiciones ¿no creen?) Fue un hace un par de años, o más. No recuerdo exactamente en qué gabinete me encontraba, pero detrás de mí, estoy seguro, vi a Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques, sentado en otro. ¿Lo conoces?

Ichigo asintió. Casi un año y medio atrás, Grimmjow fue sorprendido mientras intentaba robar un auto, y se le envió a la prisión estatal de Hailey.

― De pronto vi llegar a los hermanos Hitsugaya ―prosiguió―. Luego, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que se sentaron frente a Grimmjow. Desde donde yo estaba podía oír cada palabra que pronunciaban.

La espalda de Ichigo se puso rígida al escuchar la historia de Ashido. Tenía la boca reseca, como si hubiese estado en el calor durante horas.

― Estaban amenazando a Grimmjow, pero él contestaba que todavía no lo tenía. Allí fue cuando escuche hablar a Aizen. Hasta entonces él había dejado de hablar de sus hermanos. Le dijo a Grimmjow que si no conseguía el dinero para ese fin de semana, era mejor que tuviese mucho cuidado. Y si no, le iba a ocurrir lo mismo que le había sucedido a Orihime Kurosaki. Sólo que esta vez volverían a atropellarlo hasta dejarlo triturado.

_Continuará…_

_Esté capítulo lo escribí mientras me escuchaba por el iTunes el Soundtrack entero de Brother Bear (Tierra de Osos en Hispanoamérica) y el Soundtrack de Coraline (Coraline y la puerta secreta) _


	12. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! Dejando otro capítulo y perdón por no haber actualizado antes…es solo que andaba de perezosa y además mi hermana se la pasa casi TODO el día en la Pc ¬¬U así que ya saben mis razones. ¡Gracias a **_**Darisu-Chan**_** por recordarme que debía subir capítulo! xD **

**Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga **_**Bleach **_**son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

¡Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos! © N.S _¡Vamos al rincón de los reviews! _

_Umee-chan__: Tienes razón con que lo del "Agente Perdido" pero…Tite nos está rompiendo la cabeza con tanto suspenso innecesario y lo único que hace es enfurecer, aburrir a sus seguidores porque conozco a muchas personas que dicen lo mismo "Ya no sé porque sigo este manga" el año pasado nos tenía a todos bien con lo de Aizen, la transformación y etc… y ahora con pura tontería X.x y respecto a tu duda en donde salen Orihime/Rukia desnudas en el capítulo 228 del Manga._

_KarenUrquiiola__: No te preocupes tanto…las respuestas a todas tus dudas se irán disolviendo al pasar de los capítulos y con lo de South Park ¡Jajaja! Enserio este Stan y Kyle no me aburren xD ¡Los SUPER MEJORES AMIGOS! Y con lo del Ending esta semana sacaron la versión Renji :P ¡Puede haber uno de Rukia *3*! _

_Darisu-chan__: Jajaja…creo que me seguirás odiando cuando leas este capítulo xD ¡las locuras de Tite son contagiosas! (Qué mejor excusa ¿no?) y con que si fue Aizen o no….no puedo responder eso :P ¡las dudas se aclaran al pasar de los capítulos! No diré más Spoilers o la historia se echaría a perder._

_Adenisse: Que bueno que has empezado a leer esta historia =) una nueva lectora es bien recibida_

_Sin más que decir…los dejo leer el capítulo 11 _

_Recomendación: Leer este capítulo mientras escuchan esta canción:_

ht tp: / www . youtube .com / watch ? v= t Ka S87 pw F3 s (todo junto)

_Chapter XI_

_No Way Out_

_RECUERDO QUE COMENCÉ a gritar antes de detener el auto. Me acuerdo del impacto, por supuesto, la pequeña sacudida del neumático y el nauseabundo ruido sordo insoportable. Pero lo que más recuerdo son mis propios gritos dentro del vehículo. Me rompían los tímpanos haciendo eco porque tenía cerradas las ventanas. Hasta que apagué el motor fui capaz de abrir la puerta. Mis gritos entonces se convirtieron en plegarias aterradas. "No, no, no…" Es todo lo que recuerdo haber dicho._

_Respirando con dificultad, corrí hasta la parte delantera del auto y no vi ningún daño. Pero tampoco vi el cuerpo. Me obligué a mi mismo a observar debajo del vehículo. No vi nada. Corrí por un lado y por el otro buscándola. No la veía y tuve la extraña sensación de que quizá me había equivocado respecto de todo, que todo podía haber sido sólo el producto de mi imaginación._

_Comencé entonces a trotar, revisando uno de los lados del camino y luego el otro, con la desesperanzada esperanza de que, de algún modo, sólo hubiera sufrido rasguños; de que tal vez sólo habría quedado inconsciente. Mis ojos exploraron la zona delante del auto. Las luces de los faros continuaban encendidas. Fue entonces que la descubrí en una zanja, a más de diez metros. Vacilé entre llevarla hasta la casa más cercana y llamar una ambulancia o acercarme hasta donde estaba. En ese instante, hacerlo lo último me pareció lo más apropiado._

_Su cuerpo yacía en un ángulo antinatural, lo noté de inmediato, una de las piernas estaba girada de algún modo como cruzada sobre la otra en el muslo; las rodillas daban vuelta hasta extremos absurdos, un pie totalmente al revés, un brazo detrás de la espalda, el otro arriba de la cabeza. Y sus ojos permanecían abiertos._

_Recuerdo que no creí que estuviese muerta, al menos en el primer momento. Pero no me tomó más que unos segundos comprobar que había algo en sus ojos que me transmitía que las cosas no estaban nada bien. Durante todo ese tiempo, ella no había pestañado ni una sola vez._

_Fue entonces cuando vi que corría sangre detrás de su cabeza y todo cobró sentido: sus ojos, la posición de su cuerpo, la sangre. Por primera vez supe con certeza que ella estaba muerta. _(N/A: Rayos y Centellas…como me recuerda estas cosas a las películas de la sagas SAW)

_La autopsia demostraría más adelante __―y los diarios se encargarían de reproducir la noticia― que ella murió instantáneamente. Aclaro esto para que sepan que estoy diciendo la verdad. Orihime Kurosaki no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Y no me importaba qué hubiera hecho yo después._

_Recuerdo que caminé tambaleándome hacia la parte de atrás del auto y abrí el maletero. Recuerdo que encontré una manta y la cubrí con ella. Kensei sospechó que fue una forma de que yo tuve que decir que lo sentía, y creo que en el algo acertó. Pero también lo hice porque no quería que nadie la viera así, como yo la vi._

_Mis recuerdos luego se vuelven confusos. Lo siguiente que viene a mi memoria es que estaba en mi auto camino a mi casa. En realidad no puedo explicarlo de otra manera que diciendo que era imposible pensar con claridad en esos instantes. Si en este momento volviera a ocurrir, si supiera todas las cosas que sé ahora, no lo hubiera hecho. Hubiera ido a la casa más cercana para llamar a la policía. Pero por alguna razón, esa noche no lo hice._

_No creo, sin embargo, que yo estuviera tratando de ocultar lo que había hecho. Por lo menos no en ese momento. Creo que fui a mi casa porque ése era el lugar donde necesitaba estar. Como una polilla que vuela directo a las luces del porche: no tenía alternativa._

_Tampoco hice lo que debía hacer cuando llegué a casa. Todo lo que puedo recordar es que nunca me había sentido tan exhausto en toda mi vida, y en vez de hacer la llamada telefónica, me arrastré hasta la cama y me dormí._

_Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que había amanecido. En cuanto abrí los ojos sentí que no podía respirar, como si todo el aire que tenía hubiera abandonado mi cuerpo. Al inhalar todo volvió a aparecer. Al momento en que conducía. Al impacto. Y al modo en que Orihime se veía cuando la encontré._

_Rogué fervientemente por que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Pero la realidad nunca desaparece. Al contrario: todo se volvió aún peor. Y yo sentí que me hundía, como si me ahogara en mi propio y personal océano._

_Minutos después leía la noticia en el periódico. Y fue entonces cuando me enteré de mi crimen. "Un conductor que se dio a la fuga", decía la nota. Un crimen. Había huido. Para ellos era culpable, sin importar las circunstancias._

_Diré otra vez que, a pesar de lo que hice aquella noche, lo que ocurrió entonces no fue un crimen. Yo no tomé una decisión consciente de huir. No podía pensar con la suficiente claridad para hacer algo así._

_No, mi crimen no se cometió la noche anterior, sino al llegar a la cocina y no hacer esa llamada telefónica._

_Aunque el artículo me había puesto nervioso, a partir de él pude pensar con mayor claridad. No quiero disculparme por eso, puesto que no hay excusa. Sopesé mis miedos contra lo que pensé que sería lo correcto. Y los miedos, al final, ganaron la partida._

_Me aterrorizaba la idea de ir a la cárcel por algo que en el fondo de mi corazón sabía injusto, porque fue un accidente. Me dije que esperaría un par de días hasta las cosas volvieran un poco a la normalidad, y entonces sí haría el llamado. Pero nunca lo hice. Después, decidí llamar por teléfono luego del sepelio._

_Y una vez allí, presenciándolo, me di cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde._

_Continuará…_

_Sí…es demasiado corto y no tengo la menor idea cuando vuelva actualizar la historia._

_En voz baja contamos las noches_

_Este es nuestro secreto_

_Recito mis sentimientos frágiles y confió en ellos_

_Mi duda surge del dolor_

_Ahora actuó en contra de ello en silencio_


	13. Chapter 12

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! Aquí trayendo otro pequeño capítulo y lamento mucho que los capítulos sean tan cortos ¡falta de ganas! Esa es la verdad U.ù y estoy bastante por tener tanto reviews ya que es un nuevo record de todas las historias que he subido xD ¡Jajaja! Estoy bastante feliz y a la vez triste…resulta que alguien anda copiando esta trama en un FanFic IchiHime… pero…al diablo ¬¬ no tengo ganas de exigir copyright si no me lo respetan con las imágenes que edito y hablando de copyright, ayer hice un dibujo donde salía Rukia, Ichigo, Renji y Byakuya xD ¡Jaja! Y ando triste porque al parecer todas mis hermosas parejas tanto Bleach, Ge-Good Ending, South Park se están separando **

**Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga **_**Bleach **_**son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

¡Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos! © N.S _¡Vamos al rincón de los reviews! _

_Umee-chan__: Sí, esa parte es demasiado triste "Tu madre no volverá" ¡que duras palabras! Y las versiones del Ending 28 tanto como la de Ichigo, Renji y ahora la de Ishida son bastantes buenas y espero que haiga uno de Rukia y con el odio de Tite…dudo que saque a Rukia en un tiempo pero, el reencuentro será bastante bueno ¡eso está asegurado! _

_KarenUrquiiola__: ¡Ok! Olvido lo del perro xD Y con lo de llamar o no llamar…mm…un poco de drama no le hará más mal a esta historia ¡nos seguimos leyendo! Y espero que ya hayas visto la versión de Renji del Ending_

_Darisu-chan__: Vivir con la culpabilidad…se siente horrible, digo… ¿a quién no se le revuelve el estomago cuando recuerda que tuvo la culpa de algo? O.ó es una sensación horrible xD ¡nos seguimos leyendo!_

_Kusajishi-chiru__ : ¡TENGO UNA NUEVA LECTORA! Me siento estúpidamente feliz ¡que bueno que te guste la historia! =) _

_Chapter XII_

_Dulce Locura_

ICHIGO ARRASTRÓ rápido a Ashido hacia afuera de la celda, escaleras arriba, lo llevó hasta la oficina sin detenerse para que viera bien los escalones. Kensei estaba hablando por teléfono pero al ver a Ichigo, pálido como un muerto, colgó en seguida el auricular. Aunque no con la suficiente rapidez para detener a Ichigo que ya estaba abriendo la puerta y salió con Ashido. Cuando Kensei los alcanzó, Ichigo y Ashido caminaban en direcciones opuestas. Kensei le pidió a Ichigo que se detuviera. Ichigo no lo hizo y se subió al auto de patrulla.

Kensei apretó el paso y alcanzó el auto de Ichigo cuando salía hacia la calle. Golpeó las ventanillas.

― ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ―exigió saber.

Ichigo le hizo señas de que se apartara, y Kensei quedó paralizado con un gesto de confusión e incredulidad. En vez de bajar la ventanilla para hablar con él, Ichigo encendió la sirena, aceleró y salió del estacionamiento.

Un minuto después, cuando Kensei lo llamó por radio exigiéndole una explicación, Ichigo ni se molestó en ofrecérsela. En la autopista iba a ciento treinta kilometro por hora y al llegar al terreno donde estaba la casa rodante de Aizen, su adrenalina estaba a punto de explotar. La furia iba envolviéndolo todo su cuerpo y bloqueaba cualquier otro sentimiento.

El camino estaba muy deteriorado y el vehículo de Ichigo se patinaba de un lado a otro. Apenas en segundos, el auto patrulla se detuvo en el centro del terreno e Ichigo descendió de él. De pie y con la puerta a vierta, examinó el área, observando si había algún movimiento. Desenfundó y sacó el revólver.

La puerta de una casa rodante chirrió mientras se abría.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

Ichigo se inclinó sobre el vehículo, usando la puerta como protección en caso de que se produjeran disparos.

― ¡Vine por Aizen! ¡Dile que salga!

― ¿Bajo qué cargos? ―exigió saber Tōshirō.

― ¡Tráelo aquí _ahora mismo_! ¡Y que salga con las manos en alto! ―gritó Ichigo.

La puerta se cerró de golpe. Ichigo advirtió que la velocidad de los acontecimientos lo habían puesto a él mismo en peligro. Había otras cuatro casas rodantes ―dos en el frente y dos atrás―, y él sabía que había gente dentro de ellas.

También había incontables autos abandonados y él no podía dejar de pensar si los Hitsugaya podrían estarlo rodeando.

Pero la puerta se abrió y Tōshirō apareció de nuevo.

― ¿Qué demonios quieres, Kurosaki? Aizen no ha hecho nada.

― Tráelo, Tōshirō. O llamo en dos minutos a toda la policía del condado y ustedes serán arrestados por esconder a un criminal.

Era mentira, pero a veces funcionaba. Un momento después apareció Aizen.

― Aléjate, padre ―dijo tranquilamente.

Con sólo mirar el rostro de Aizen. Ichigo tuvo ganas de apretar el gatillo. Pero tragándose todo su odio, se incorporó, sin dejar de apuntar a aquel.

― ¡Sal ahora! ¡Quiero que te tires al suelo!

Aizen cruzo sus brazos.

― ¿Cuál es el cargo, oficial Kurosaki?

― ¡Tú sabes demasiado bien cuál es! Ahora pon tus manos arriba ―indicó.

― Me temo que no sé de qué hablas.

A pesar del peligro, que de repente no le importaba en lo más mínimo, Ichigo se acercó a la casa, con el arma todavía apuntando a Aizen. Con el dedo en el gatillo, podía sentir que detonaría el disparador en cualquier momento.

Aizen percibió una furia incontrolable en los ojos de Aizen, lo que hizo que bajara del porche.

― Muy bien, muy bien. Ya voy.

― ¡Manos arriba! ¡Déjame ver tus manos!

Para entonces algunas otras personas se asomaban de los demás casa rodantes. Ninguna de ellas pensó en acudir a sus propias armas. Pero vieron también en la mirada de Ichigo, que estaba esperando cualquier pretexto para disparar.

― ¡Ponte de rodillas, ahora!

Aizen hizo lo que le dijeron, no obstante, Ichigo Kurosaki no bajaba el arma. Y en lugar de bajarla, siguió apuntándole mientras se acercaba.

Puso el arma a centímetros de la cabeza de Aizen.

¡Dios!, cómo deseaba disparar; deseaba terminar ya con todo eso. Se lo debía a Orihime; se lo debía a Kon.

_Kon… _de pronto la imagen de su hijo le dio un golpe de realidad a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, debatió qué hacer mientras respiraba, hasta que finalmente exhaló profundo. Tomó las esposas y deslizó hacia atrás una de las muñecas de Aizen, a la altura de su cintura. Luego de guardar su arma, hizo lo mismo con la otra muñeca, esposándolas de modo que Aizen no pudo dejar de hacer una mueca de dolor. Luego lo empujó:

― Tienes derecho a permanecer callado ―comenzó a decirle.

Tōshirō, que estaba paralizado, de pronto estalló, como un volcán en erupción.

― ¡No hay derecho! ¡Llamaré a mi abogado! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a venir y apuntarnos así con tu revólver!

Continuó gritando hasta que Ichigo finalizó de leer la Ley Miranda. Hizo que Aizen subiera a la parte posterior del auto patrulla y se dirigió hacia la autopista.

Ni Ichigo ni Aizen hablaron hasta que la tomaron. Los ojos de Ichigo permanecían fijos en la carretera. A pesar del hecho de que tenía a Aizen detrás, no quería ni mirarlo por el espejo retrovisor. Tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a hacerle.

― ¿Por qué me traes esta vez? ―preguntó Aizen con cansancio.

Al no obtener respuestas, Aizen continuó hablando con una extraña calma.

― Dime, ¿sigues saliendo con esa chica con la que estabas en la taberna? Sólo te preguntaba, porque…

Ichigo apretó de golpe los frenos, las ruedas chirriaron. Aizen se dio de frente contra las rejas de seguridad. Ichigo aceleró y frenó una vez más como un yoyo. Aizen Hitsugaya fue arrojado nuevamente de su asiento.

Durante el resto del viaje, Aizen no pronuncio una palabra.


	14. Chapter 13

**Título:** Un Viraje En El Camino.

**Categoría:**Romance/Drama

**Advertencias: **¿Ninguna?

**Capítulo: **13/(¿?)

**N/A**: ¡RUKIA VOLVIÓ AL MANGA! ¡AHORA ES TENIENTE! Nombre del capítulo semanal del manga: "Death and Strawberry 2" ¡GRACIAS TITE! La saga del "Lost Agent" empezará a transmitirse en Septiembre y tendremos nuestro final IchiRuki

**Disclaimer: ****Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga **_**Bleach **_**son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Música: **Este Mundo Va - Miguel Bose con Leonor Watling

¡Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos! © N.S

_Chapter XIII_

No sé quién eres y no sé dónde has estado, siempre termino igual, siempre de rodillas.

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDE? ―exigió saber Kensei. Unos minutos antes, Ichigo había entrado con Aizen y lo había encerrado en una celda. Aizen pidió ver a su abogado, pero Ichigo le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Kensei.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos, Ichigo le contó lo que había sucedido. La boca de Kensei permanecía abierta. Al terminar él caminaba por su oficina.

― ¿Cuándo sucedió todo esto?

― Hace un par de años, Ashido no lo recuerda exactamente.

― ¿Y tú crees el resto de la historia?

Ichigo asintió.

― SÍ ―contestó―, le creo. O está diciendo la verdad o es el mejor actor que jamás haya visto.

La adrenalina se iba disipando lentamente, y Ichigo comenzó a sentirse agotado.

― ¿Entonces lo dejaste ir? ―Kensei sacudía su cabeza enfadado―. No eres quien tenía que hacerlo. Debiste haber venido a verme primero.

― Él no me hubiera dicho nada si yo comenzaba a buscar tratos con Shinji y contigo. Hice una llamada al juzgado. Dirás que no debí hacerla pero conseguí la respuesta que necesitaba…

― Es sólo que no me convence ―replicó―. Él sabe que volverá a la cárcel a menos que haga un trato, ¿y de pronto tiene información sobre Orihime? ¿Dónde estuvo durante estos dos últimos años? Hubo una recompensa. Y tú sabes bien de qué manera consigue su dinero Ashido.

Ichigo no había pensando en eso.

― No sé, quizá estaba asustado.

Los ojos de Kensei miraron el suelo. _"O quizá ahora nos esté mintiendo",_ pensó.

Ichigo pareció leerle la mente.

― Mira, podemos acudir con a Grimmjow. Si él corrobora la historia, podríamos cerrar un trato para que atestigüe.

Kensei no dijo nada.

― Aizen mató a mi esposa, Kensei.

― _Ashido dice que Aizen_ dijo que atropelló a tu mujer. Hay una gran diferencia, Ichigo.

Kensei sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de frustración:

― Sabes muy bien cuánto hemos buscado una respuesta. Y lo hicimos bien, porque todos deseábamos una respuesta tanto como tú. Pero nada unió a Aizen. Nada.

― Tú no lo sabes.

― Estoy mucho más seguro de eso que de lo que tú me estás diciendo ―Kensei respiró profundamente―, y sé que esto casi te ha vuelto loco, pero a mí también. Enloquecería si alguien le pasa por encima a Mashiro, y además huyera. Trataría de encontrar las respuestas por mí mismo. ¿Pero sabes algo? Yo no hubiera creído lo primero que me dicen prometiéndome respuestas, y menos si viene de un sujeto como Ashido.

― Tú no estabas cuando me lo dijo. No pudiste verle el rostro.

― Supongamos que tiene razón ¿sí? Supongamos que Ashido te está diciendo la verdad. ¿Y entonces qué? Me has contado que él te dijo que oyó hablar unas personas por casualidad. Y que ni siquiera puede atestiguar. En la corte eso no es nada más que un rumor. No tiene nada como para iniciar un juicio.

― Podría testificar Grimmjow.

― ¿Grimmjow? ¿Y quién le va a creer a él? ¿Y qué tal si Grimmjow se echa para atrás?

― Bueno, podríamos hacer que Aizen confíese.

― ¿Y tú crees que lo hará?

― Confesará.

― ¿Quieres decir dándole una buena paliza?

Ichigo se puso de pie. No quería escuchar más objeciones.

― Mira Kensei, Aizen mató a Orihime. Es tan simple como eso. Quizá tus muchachos pasaron algo por alto y valdría un carajo si lo dejo ir ahora ―se dirigió hacia la puerta―. Tengo un preso que interrogar.

Kensei alcanzó la puerta y la cerró de golpe.

― Creo que te equivocas, Ichigo. Y de hecho sería mejor que te mantengas lejos de todo esto, por un tiempo.

― Estamos hablando de Orihime, Kensei.

― No. Estamos hablando de un ayudante de oficial que ha excedido sus límites y que, en primer lugar, no debería estar envuelto en todo esto.

Permanecieron cara a cara durante un buen rato hasta que Kensei, finalmente, sacudió la cabeza.

― Ichigo, entiendo por lo que estás atravesando, pero ahora quedas fuera. Yo hablaré con Aizen. Buscaré a Ashido y hablaré con él también. E iré a ver a Grimmjow. Y en cuanto a ti, creo que debes irte a casa. Tómate el resto del día.

¿ERA PROBABLE QUE Aizen hubiera atropellado a Orihime Kurosaki? Sentado allí en su oficina, Kensei no estaba muy convencido. Había sido aguacil por mucho tiempo y había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos. Sus instintos en ese momento le advertían que tenía que ser sumamente cuidadoso. ¿Sería posible que hubiera omitido algo?

Tomó un bloc y, como era costumbre, empezó a escribir algunas anotaciones. Ashido, ¿estaría mintiendo?

Ashido solía dar información en el pasado. Pero ahora no estaba haciendo esto por dinero; lo hacía para salvarse. Eso significa que Kensei debía hablar con él para asegurarse de que decía la verdad. Y si era posible hoy. Mañana a más tardar.

De nuevo el bloc. Rápido escribió el nombre de Grimmjow. ¿Qué es lo que iba a decir?

Si él no corroboraba lo que sostenía Ashido, sería el fin de todo este asunto. Pero si corroborara, ¿entonces qué? No era exactamente el testigo más confiable del mundo. Y sin duda trataría de obtener algo a cambio. De cualquiera manera, Kensei tenía que hablar con él en seguida.

Kensei escribió luego otro nombre: Aizen Hitsugaya. ¿Culpable o inocente?

Si asesinó a Orihime, la historia de Ashido cobra sentido. Pero de cualquier manera, el fiscal no vería con buenos ojos un caso que se basa sólo de los testimonios de Ashido y Grimmjow. Kensei debía investigar, eso no había duda. Sin importar el hecho de que estuviera convencido de que no iba a encontrar nada. Tendía que comenzar con una nueva investigación. Por Ichigo. Por él mismo. Sacudió la cabeza.

Muy bien, supongamos que Ashido dijo la verdad y Grimmjow lo confirma, ¿por qué lo contó Aizen? La respuesta obvia es que lo dijo porque él fue quien lo hizo. ¿Pero qué pasa si Ashido dijo la verdad y Aizen mintió esa noche?

Kensei no estaba yendo a ninguna parte. Dejó el lápiz a un lado y se frotó las sienes. Sabía que debía ir más lejos, que son esos tres no se podía hacer gran cosa. ¿Y qué haría Ichigo? Era su amigo. Su principal ayudante.

¿Cerrar un trato con Ashido? ¿Dejarlo ir? ¿Agarrar entonces a Aizen, como en los tiempos del lejano oeste, sin molestar en hablar con Grimmjow? Así, Shinji iba a tener problemas. Serios problemas.

Kensei suspiró y llamó en voz alta a Yachiru, su secretaria.

La secretaría asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la oficina. Delgada y con canas, Yachiru estaba allí casi tanto tiempo como él, y conocía a la perfección todo lo que ocurría en el departamento de policía.

― ¿Me puedes buscar el número de Shinji?

― Claro, ahora mismo lo consigo.

― Y pídele a Hisagi que venga un segundo. Tengo que encargarle algo.

Hisagi Shuuhei, que también era ayudante del aguacil, entró en la oficina.

― Necesito que localices a Ashido, y quiero que lo sigas.

― ¿Quieres que lo traiga?

― No, solo vigílalo. Pero no dejes que te vea.

― ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

― Yo estaré de vuelta cerca de las seis, así que hasta esa hora, por lo menos.

― ¿Todo el día?

Kensei le guiñó el ojo. Sabía que Hisagi se aburriría mucho.

― Vamos oficial, ¿no lo reconforta la aplicación de la ley?

_DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS del entierro de Orihime Kurosaki, una mañana yo estaba acostado en la cama cuando de pronto oí el canto de un pájaro que provenía de la ventana. Desde el accidente, empecé a dormir pésimo; más de una vez me despertaba bañado en sudor. Esa mañana no fue diferente. Intenté ignorar el canto del pájaro, pero no pude. Era estridente, me perforaba los tímpanos. Sé quién eres, parecía decirme, y sé lo que hiciste._

_Me preguntaba cuándo vendría la policía por mí._

_El pájaro sabía que vendrían, y me estaba alertando de que lo harían pronto. Era absurdo, lo sé, pero en mi desequilibrado estado, creía eso._

_Desde el funeral, tuve pesadillas. Una vez soñé que encontraba a Orihime todavía viva en la zanja, que respiraba con dificultad y que gemía. Y que yo me daba vuelta y me iba caminando, lejos, dejándola morir. Me desperté agitadísimo. Salté de la cama y comencé a caminar por el cuarto hablando conmigo mismo, hasta que al fin me convencí de que sólo había sido una pesadilla._

_Orihime había muerto de una hemorragia cerebral. Yo no iba a gran velocidad pero la autopsia sentenció que el impacto se golpeó la cabeza contra una roca. Dijeron que eso sucedía una vez en un millón. Yo no estaría tan seguro._

_Me preguntaba si Ichigo sospechaba de mí, si en contacto con inspiración divina podría llegar a conjeturar que yo era el culpable. Me preguntaba qué le iba a decir si debía enfrentarme a él. ¿Le gustaría escuchar que fue todo un accidente? ¿Qué el descuido de ella fue mayor que el mío? ¿Qué ella no debió salir a trotar de noche por un camino peligroso, que era más lógico que estuviera en su casa? ¿Qué ella saltó directo hacia mi vehículo?_

_Continuara…_

_**Próximo proyecto: **_

**Título:** Flores En La Orilla.

**Categoría:** Romance/Tragedia

**Pareja**: Kaien/Rukia

**Advertencias: **¿Ninguna?

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Summary: **Me besaste para olvidar y me olvidaste allí junto al mar…sumergiste mis ilusiones mis latidos son desde entonces olas del mar.


	15. Chapter 14

**Título:** Un Viraje En El Camino.

**Categoría: **Romance/Drama

**Advertencias: **¿Ninguna?

**Capítulo: **14/(¿?)

**N/A**: ¡RUKIA! ¡SOY TAN FELIZ! :D

**Disclaimer: ****Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga **_**Bleach **_**son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Música: Pumped Up Kicks - Foster Th****e People **

¡Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos! © N.S

_Chapter XIV_

KENSEI LLEGÓ a la prisión estatal de Hailey un poco antes de las dos. Urahara Kisuke, el carcelero, lo encontró en la puerta y lo llevó adentro por los pasillos. Vestido así, parecía más un gerente de banco que de guardia de una de las prisiones más seguras del estado. Iba peinado con una raya al costado, dividía las dos partes meticulosamente, el cabello estaba salpicado de tonos grises.

Los dos caminaron por un vestíbulo amplio, dejando atrás una pequeña sala de recepción. Finalmente llegaron hasta la oficina de Ginjō Kūgo.

― Quiero hablar contigo sobre ese preso ―empezó Ginjō―, no quiero que te sorprendas.

― No. ¿Cómo?

― Grimmjow perdió un ojo. Se lo arrancaron durante una reyerta en el patio. Ha escrito media docena de demandas alegando que en parte es responsabilidad nuestra.

Ginjō se detuvo brevemente.

"¿Por qué me estará diciendo esto?", se preguntó Kensei.

― El punto es que lleva mucho tiempo diciendo que le tendieron una trampa ―Ginjō alzó sus brazos―, y sé que todo el mundo que viene aquí asegura que es inocente. Ahora bien, si tú estás aquí para obtener información, no creo que él te la de, a menos que esté pensando que, a cambio podrá salir de aquí. E incluso así puede mentirte.

Kensei observaba a Ginjō.

― ¿A quién acusa de haberle tendido una trampa, tienes una idea?

― Según lo que oímos asegura que fue un individuo llamo Aizen Hitsugaya.

INCLUSO SIN HABER perdido ese ojo, la prisión no había sido nada benévola con Grimmjow. Su pelo estaba cortado de manera dispareja, como si él mismo lo hubiera hecho, y con unas tijeras oxidadas. Había adelgazado, y Kensei podía verle los huesos debajo de la piel de las manos. Pero, sobre todo, le llamó la atención el parche negro, como si fuese un pirata.

Grimmjow venía esposado de la manera típica: con las muñecas encadenadas y unidas a los tobillos. Entró en el cuarto y se detuvo, apenas, cuando vio a Kensei. Luego se sentó frente a él, separado por una mesa de manera.

Después de revisarlo, el guardián salió del cuarto.

― ¿Por qué está aquí? ―gruño Grimmjow.

― Necesito saber de una conversación que tuviste con Aizen Hitsugaya hace un par de años. Lo estabas esperando en Rebel y Aizen se sentó en tu gabinete junto con sus hermanos, ¿lo recuerdas?

No era seguro qué parecía esperar Grimmjow de aquella charla. Le llevó un par de segundos procesar las palabras que había pronunciado Kensei. Luego pestañeó.

― Recuérdamelo. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

― Fue sobre Orihime Kurosaki. ¿Eso ayuda?

Grimmjow se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla.

― Entonces podremos hacer un trato, ¿verdad?

Kensei lo miraba.

― Quizá ―repuso éste ―, pero tienes que contármelo todo.

― ¿Por qué piensa que lo hare?

― Porque Aizen te mando aquí, ¿no es cierto? Me irás qué se dijo entonces, y después veré qué hacer con tus asuntos. Y prometo investigar lo que me digas. Si fue Aizen quien te mando aquí, lo encontraremos, y pudiéramos ocurrir qué entre los dos haya un cambio de situación.

Era todo lo que Grimmjow necesitaba apara comenzar a hablar.

― Yo le debía dinero. Pero estaba corto, lo llegaba a la suma. Me faltaban algunos miles. Los Hitsugaya vinieron, todos juntos. Y comenzaron a decirme que consiguiera el dinero, que las cosas se estaban poniendo feas, y que ya no podían aguantar más. Les dije que les daría el dinero en cuanto lo consiguiera. Mientras tanto, Aizen permanecía tranquilo, tú sabes, como si en realidad estuviera escuchando lo que les taba diciendo. Entonces se inclinó hacia adelante y me dijo que si no le pagaba me iba a ocurrir lo mismo que Orihime Kurosaki. Con la diferencia de que me pasarían dos veces por encima.

_¡Bingo! Entonces Ashido dijo la verdad._

El rostro de Kensei, sin embargo, no trasmitía nada.

― ¿Le creíste?

― Por supuesto ―asintió exageradamente, acentuando con ello la respuesta.

Kensei le echó un vistazo a sus manos, examinándole las uñas.

― ¿Por qué?

Grimmjow se inclinó hacia adelante, las cadenas chirriaron debajo de la mesa.

― ¿Por qué, entonces, dijo algo semejante? Tú sabes qué clase de sujeto es. Hace esas cosas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

― ¿Tuviste miedo?

― Sí.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecieron en la mesa hablando?

― No lo recuerdo.

― Lo suficiente como para tomarse un par de cervezas, ¿no?

― Sí.

― Aunque estabas asustado.

Finalmente se dio cuenta por dónde iba Kensei.

― Sí ―continuó Grimmjow―, no son el tipo de persona con los que te puedes ir así nomás.

― ¡Ah! ―exclamó Kensei, parecía aceptar eso y se acarició la barbilla―. Muy bien, entonces déjame entender. Aizen te dijo, no que lo sugiriera, te dijo de manera expresa que ellos mataron a Orihime, y tú pensaste que te harían lo mismo porque les debías mucho dinero, ¿vamos bien hasta ahora?

Grimmjow asintió con lentitud.

― Y tú sabías de la muerta de Orihime, ¿no es cierto?

― Todo el mundo lo sabía.

Kensei abrió sus palmas.

― ¿Por qué entonces no fuiste a decirle eso a la policía?

― Sí, claro ―admitió Grimmjow con desprecio―, como si ustedes me fueran a creer.

― Pero ahora sí deberíamos creerte.

― Él dijo eso. Y yo estaba allí. Él dijo que mató a Orihime.

― ¿Podrías atestiguar eso?

― Depende el trato que hagamos.

Kensei despejó su garganta.

― Cerremos algunas dudas entre tanto. Aizen es responsable, según dices, de que te hayan encontrado cuando estabas robando un automóvil.

― Sí, se suponía que debía de encontrarme con ellos en el viejo molino pero nunca aparecieron.

Kensei se inclinó hacia adelante.

― Entonces, ¿por qué no intentaste utilizar esa información para suavizar tu sentencia o para incriminar a Aizen¿ ¿Y por qué, si te quejas de que Aizen te mandó a la cárcel, nunca dijiste que él asesinó a Orihime Kurosaki?

Grimmjow echó un vistazo a la pared.

― Nadie me hubiera creído ―contestó.

_Y yo me pregunto por qué._

_Continuará… _


	16. Chapter 15

**Título:** Un Viraje En El Camino.

**Categoría: **Romance/Drama

**Advertencias: **¿Ninguna?

**Capítulo: **15/(¿?)

**N/A**: Espero que les guste este capítulo y habrá un pequeño pedazo IchiRuki en este capítulo.

**Disclaimer: ****Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga **_**Bleach **_**son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Música****: Molecular- Saul Hernandez **

¡Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos! © N.S

_Chapter XV_

_I Need Some Sleep_

UN ALCOHÓLICO que proporciona información para quedar libre. Un convicto resentido, que de pronto recuerda información importantísima aunque llena de puntos oscuros. Cualquier abogado defensor más o menos digno tendría un día de fiesta con Ashido y Grimmjow. Y Kaname Tousen, el abogado de Aizen, era bueno. Realmente muy bueno.

Kensei no paraba de fruncir el entrecejo. Estaba en su automóvil y no le gustaba nada este asunto.

El hecho es que Aizen había dicho que "te ocurrirá lo mismo que le sucedió a Orihime Kurosaki". Dos personas escucharon esto, y eso cuenta. Quizá lo suficiente como para encarcelarlo. Al menos por un tiempo.

¿Pero era suficiente para ir a un juicio? Y lo más importante, ¿algo de eso en realidad probaba que fue Aizen quien lo hizo?

_NO PUDE ESCAPAR a la imagen de Orihime Kurosaki, sus ojos mirando sin ver. Por ello me transformé en alguien que no conocía. Seis semanas después de su muerte, me estacioné a medio kilómetro de mi destino final, y el resto lo hice caminando. Era tarde __―un poco más de las nueve―, de un jueves. El sol de septiembre había des__aparecido apenas una media hora antes, pero sabía muy bien por dónde iba. Estaba vestido de negro y me mantenía a un costado del camino. A pesar del cinturón, tenía que sostenerme los pantalones, que se deslizaban de mis caderas: me di cuenta allí de cuanto había adelgazado. _

_Y al pasar a través de un agujero en la cerca, me corté la palma de la mano con un clavo. Sangraba bastante pro esa no me importaba el dolor, así como ahora no me importa la cicatriz. Tenía que ir. La semana anterior había ido al lugar donde ocurrió el accidente y también al sepulcro de Orihime. Recuerdo que en la tumba había sido puesta una lápida y todavía quedaba algo de tierra fresca, donde la hierba aún no crecía y había algo así como un agujero pequeño. Allí dejé las flores._

_Abrí la palma de mi mano a la luz de la luna. La sangre era oscura y brillaba como aceite. Cerré los ojos recordando a Orihime y seguí adelante. Me tomó media hora más llegar allí. Yo sabía dónde vivían; todo el mundo lo sabía. También había visto su casa durante el día. Al igual que en la escena del accidente y del sepulcro, ya había estado allí, aunque nunca tan cerca. Mi respiración se aletargaba mientras me desplazaba por uno de los costados de la casa._

_Avancé hacia la ventana de la sala y me arrastré por el porche. Me quede allí en una esquina, mi cuerpo oculto porque me podían ver desde el camino, a través de la hiedra. Curiosamente, miré hacia adentro._

_No vi nada. Pero no podía dejar de observar. Vi que la televisión estaba encendida, y escuché el murmullo de una conversación. El cuadro estaba ordenado y por alguna razón eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor._

_Fue allí cuando vi a Kon entrar a la sala. Se sentó cruzando las piernas y se puso a ver la televisión, sin moverse, como hipnotizado. Me acerqué más al vidrio de la ventana para verlo mejor. Había crecido en los últimos dos meses. Aunque era tarde, todavía tenía puestos unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa, no estaba en pijama. Lo oí reír, y mi corazón casi estalla._

_Entonces Ichigo entró a la sala. Me oculté de nuevo en las sombras, pero continué observando. Él se quedó allí, de pie, mirando a su hijo por un buen rato, sin decir nada. Con una expresión ausente en su rostro, ilegible, también hipnotizado. Llevaba un sobre de papel manila en las manos._

_Sabía qué sucedería luego y esperé. Ichigo comenzaría a hablar con su hijo. Quizá le preguntaría qué miraba. O porque mañana debía ir a la escuela, que tenía que irse a la cama o ponerse su pijama. O si quería un vaso con leche o algo para cenar. _

_Sin embargo, Ichigo no hizo nada de eso. Simplemente caminó por la sala y desapareció en el oscuro vestíbulo, casi como si Kon no estuviese allí junto a él._

_Un minuto más tarde salí arrastrándome. Aquella noche no pude dormir._

AL BAJAR DEL autobús de la escuela y ver que allí estaba el vehículo de su padre, Kon entró en su casa en vez de ir a la casa de la señora Riruka. A toda prisa entró emocionado en el dormitorio de Ichigo porque no esperaba verlo sino hasta más tarde. Y supuso que podrían hacer algo juntos antes de irse con su amigo Ishida. Pero vio a su padre revisando el sobre lleno de documentos y supo de inmediato qué implicaba eso. Aunque cruzaron algunas frases, Kon se dio cuenta de que su padre necesitaba estar solo. Volvió hasta la sala y encendió el televisor.

El sol del ocaso comenzaba a caer; y en la oscuridad se veían las luces navideñas desperdigadas por todo el vecindario. Kon revisó si su padre seguía ahí, e incluso le dijo algo desde el pasillo, pero Ichigo nunca apareció.

Kon cenó un tazón de cereal.

Ichigo seguía revisando los documentos del sobre. Anotaba preguntas y comentarios en los márgenes, empezando por Ashido y por Grimmjow e indicado a las páginas que tenía que ver con Aizen Hitsugaya. Escribió más preguntas, más notas.

Un poco antes de las ocho, Kon volvió a entrar en el dormitorio de su padre, vestido y listo para ir a ver una película con Ishida. Ichigo se había olvidado de ello por completo. Kon le dio un beso de despedida y salió. Ichigo continuó rebuscando en los documentos.

No oyó a Rukia hasta que escuchó la voz de ella una vez dentro, en la sala. Un momento después ella apareció por el pasillo. Ichigo recordó de pronto que tenían una cita.

― ¿Acaso no me oíste llamar? ¿Olvidaste que hoy venía? ―le preguntó ella.

Cuando él alzó la mirada, Rukia notó que los ojos de Ichigo se veían distraídos y distantes en su rostro. Su cabello lucía tan desordenado que podía adivinarse que se lo habían estado mesando durante horas.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó ella.

Ver a Rukia le hizo darse cuenta de cuán exhausto se sentía, cerró la carpeta y la paso a un lado.

― Hoy arrestamos a Aizen ―le informó.

― A Aizen. ¿Y eso por qué? ―antes de finalizar la pregunta, cayó en la cuenta de la cuál era la respuesta e inhaló agudamente.

― ¡Ay, Ichigo! ―fue hacia él, casi instintivamente. Ichigo se puso de pie y ella le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Al sentir el abrazo, todo lo que había sentido durante el día lo asaltó de pronto: esa combinación de incredulidad, cólera, frustración, odio, miedo y agotamiento aumentados por un renovado sentimiento de pérdida. Por primera vez en el día, Ichigo se quebró. Las lágrimas le brotaron como si nunca hubiese llorado. (N/A: Déjame abrazar tus hombros, no te preocupes, está bien. Llorar está bien, ¿ves? Ten fe en el hecho de que no estás solo)

CUANDO KENSEI regresó al departamento de policía, Yachiru lo estaba esperando.

― Creo que hay problemas ―informó ella―, Tousen está esperando adentro. Y vino con Hirako. Quieren hablar juntos contigo.

Él la miró fijo, intentando anticiparse a lo que ella tenía que decirle. Sabía que no iban a ser buenas noticias. Un querellante y un abogado defensor sólo están juntos ante circunstancias más que calamitosas.

― Es acerca de Ichigo. Creo que hizo algo, algo que no debería haber hecho.

KANAME TOUSEN tenía cincuenta y tres años, era de estatura y peso medios, cabello castaño oscuro que acostumbraba traer un poco despeinado. Siempre vestía un traje azul oscuro, corbatas tejidas también oscuras y zapatos deportivos negros. En la corte eso le otorgaba un aspecto de campesino elegante. Cuando estaba en funciones se movía excelentemente bien con el jurado. Por qué representaba a Aizen Hitsugaya y a miembros de su familia era algo que excedía la capacidad de análisis de Kensei, pero lo representaba y lo había hecho por años.

Hirako, por otra parte, vestía un traje a la medida y finos zapatos de cuero cerrado Cole Haan. A los cuarenta tenía él cabello plateado, lo que le daba un aspecto también distinguido. Kensei los condujo a su oficina y cerró la puerta. Les señalo donde sentarse, pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Kensei se situó detrás de su escritorio, para poner cierta distancia.

― ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

― Tenemos un problema, Kensei ―explicó Hirako con calma.

Y se refiere al arresto de esta mañana. Intenté hablar contigo más temprano, pero habías salido.

― Sí, discúlpame, tuve que arreglar ciertas cosas fuera de la ciudad. ¿De qué se trata el problema?

Hirako se encontró con la mirada fija de Kensei.

― Al parecer, Ichigo Kurosaki fue un poco lejos.

― Ah.

Hirako despejó su garganta antes de continuar.

― Le puso un revólver en la cabeza a Aizen Hitsugaya.

KENSEI SE QUEDÓ en la oficina hasta la medianoche. Al igual que Ichigo, también revisaba los archivos del caso y se preguntaba qué iba a hacer. Fue necesaria cierta adulación para calmar a Hirako, en especial luego de que insistió en el incidente ocurrió en el vehículo de Ichigo. Kaname había permanecido en silencio. Sin embargo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando Hirako dijo que estaba considerando seriamente presentar cargos contra Ichigo.

Allí fue cuando Kensei les contó el motivo del arresto de Aizen. Al parecer, Ichigo no se molesto en comunicarle a Aizen cuál era el cargo.

Como era de esperar, tanto como Hirako como Kaname vieron eso con malos ojos. También se disgustaron por la versión de Ashido. Hasta que Kensei les contó que había tenido una entrevista con Grimmjow.

― Y me confirmó todo punto por punto ―fue los que les dijo.

No pensaba contarle nada a Kaname acerca de sus dudas, ni las quería compartir con Hirako. Al terminar, Hirako miro a Kensei con un gesto que significa que deseaba hablar con él en privado. Kensei, que sabía que Hirako necesitaba tiempo para digerir todo aquello, fingió no reparar en ello.

Al final, Hirako le recomendó a Kensei que Ichigo fuera suspendido mientras no se solucionaran las cosas. Kaname solicito que Aizen fuese inmediatamente liberado o que se le presentaran cargos, sin más demoras.

Kensei les dijo que Ichigo se había tomado el día, pero que el decidiría respecto a esas dos exigencias a primera hora del día siguiente. De algún modo, pensaba que las cosas se aclararían.

Antes de salir de la oficina, Kensei llamo a Hisagi para preguntarle cómo le había ido. El resultado fue que no pudo encontrar a Ashido en todo el día.

― ¿Y está tan difícil? ―pregunto Kensei con brusquedad.

― Busqué por todos lados ―respondió Hisagi. En su casa, en la casa de su madre, con sus amigos. Fui a cada bar y cada taberna del condado. Desapareció.

_Continuara…_


	17. Chapter 16

**Título:** Un Viraje En El Camino.

**Categoría: **Romance/Drama

**Advertencias: **¿Demasiado Drama?

**Capítulo: **16/(¿?)

**N/A**: Vaya que activa he estado en lo que lleva la semana ya que escribí un One Shot, además de haber dibujado a 8 de los personajes de South Park en versión anime y claro su versión (al estilo Matt y Trey) aunque ando atrasada en ver los capítulos de los animes Bleach (no he visto el de esta semana) Beelzebub y Usagi Drop ¡Salchichas! Necesito darme un tiempo pero, la TV siempre está ocupada (suelo bajar los animes y luego meterlos a la USB y por último conectar la USB al Blu-Ray) Mooo…sin más que decir…. ¡Nos vamos al rincón de reviews!

Ana-p118: Que bueno que hayas comenzando a leer esta historia y gracias por usar la palabra "chévere" que no es muy común que digamos y lo de ventilador ¡Ja! Es un clásico y ojala este capítulo te guste también. Ah…y lo de la frase al final del capítulo 12 es la letra del Opening del anime "NO.6" ¡woow! como amo ese anime xD uno de los mejores que salieron en esta temporada de verano.

Metitus: ¡Woow! que hermosa imagen tienes de perfil y este Aizen…¡hmp! Es un bastardo y lo odio xD….una pregunta…. ¿por qué piensas que soy hombre?...U.u ¡SI SOY MUJER! ¡OK! Admito que tengo el cabello igual que Nell (versión niña) pero…¡no creo que sea para confundir mi sexo! xD si tengo más busto que de mis dos hermanas

Akemi227-chan: ¿Rukia atropello a Orihime? O.ó eso fue muy R-A-N-D-O-M de tu parte ¿no? yo no podría estar con el ex esposo de "la mujer que maté" ¿no crees?

KarenUrquiiola: Sí…lo de los Spoilers la regué ¬.¬ es solo que la emoción me ganó y tu…comprenderás n_nU y tu fic basado en el capítulo del manga estuvo muy bueno ¡felicidades! Si es algo bien sabido es que Ichigo es DEMASIADO impulsivo ¿no crees?

**Disclaimer: ****Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga **_**Bleach **_**son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Música****: La Berceuse Hip Hop Du Docteur Madeleine ****―**** Dionysos (Esta sección es puro relleno) **

¡Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos! Y también gracias a las personas que leen en silencio. © N.S

_Chapter XVI_

_Mátenme Porque Me Muero_

DURANTE EL SÁBADO por la mañana, mientras se hacía el café, Ichigo volvió a revisar el archivo y las notas que tomó la noche anterior; quería leerlas de nuevo antes de irse a trabajar. Sin embargo, no tuvo ocasión de hacerlo, porque Kon apareció en la cocina, con los ojitos hinchados, iba frotándoselo.

― Papi.

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

― No, en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué piensas semejante cosa?

― No me hablaste ayer durante todo el día.

― Lo siento. No estoy enojado contigo. Estaba tratando de terminar algo.

― ¿Algo acerca de mami?

Ichigo se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

― ¿Por qué piensas que es sobre mami?

― Porque estás con esos papeles y diarios de nuevo.

Kon señaló al archivo que descansaba sobre la mesa.

― Hablan sobre mi mami, ¿no es así?

Después de un momento, Ichigo asintió con la cabeza.

― Sí, un poco.

― No me gustan esos diarios. Hacen que te pongas triste. Y mi entristecen a mí también.

― ¿Por qué extrañas a mami?

― No, porque hacen que te olvides de mí.

DESPUÉS DEL DESAYUNÓ, Ichigo llamó a Rukia para excusarse. Kon lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

― Ichigo, no tienes que necesitabas estar solo. ¿Irás a trabajar?

― Sí, debo ir. Kensei me ha llamado. Quiere que me encuentre con él.

― ¿Me llamas luego?

― En cuanto tenga un minuto. Probablemente hoy tendré un día apretado.

― Por la investigación, ¿no?

Como Ichigo no le respondió, Rukia se pasó una mano por los cabellos:

― Bueno, si necesitas hablar conmigo y no me encuentras, estaré en casa de mi madre.

― Muy bien.

Incluso después de colgar, Rukia no pudo evitar sentir que algo terrible estaba por suceder.

ICHIGO SE ENCONTRÓ con que Kensei lo estaba esperando afuera de su oficina.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ―le preguntó Kensei.

― Pasé una noche dura.

― Yo también ―le hizo señas sobre su hombro―. Vamos, tenemos que hablar.

En cuanto Ichigo entró, Kensei cerró la puerta. Ichigo se sentó en una silla y Kensei se inclinó contra el escritorio. Echó un vistazo al piso, y luego a Ichigo.

― No quiero hacer leña del árbol caído. Nos conocemos lo suficiente como para hacerte eso ―Kensei hizo una pausa―. Hoy liberaré a Aizen Hitsugaya.

La boca de Ichigo se abrió, pero antes de que pudiera hablar algo, Kensei levantó sus manos.

― Ahora escúchame, antes de que pienses que saqué conclusiones erróneas. No tengo alternativa, por lo menos si no me baso en la información que tengo hasta el momento. Fui ayer a visitar a Grimmjow.

Le contó a Ichigo lo que Grimmjow le había dicho.

― Pero entonces ahí tienes la prueba que necesitas ―replicó Ichigo echándose hacia atrás.

― Óyeme bien. Déjame decirte que hay serios inconvenientes en sus testimonios. Por lo que oí, Kaname se lo comerá vivo, y no habrá jurado que le crea una sola palabra. Con las cosas así, no tenemos suficiente como condenarlo. Y menos ahora que Ashido ha desaparecido.

― ¿De qué estás hablando?

― Ashido. Mandé a que lo buscaran ayer por la noche y esta mañana. Después de salir de aquí, desapareció. Shinji no dejará que nada de esto avance a menos que pueda hablar con Ashido.

― Aizen lo admitió. Mató a mi esposa ―Ichigo lo decía con los dientes apretados.

Kensei odiaba tener que hacer esto.

― No es sólo mi decisión Ichigo. Shinji me advirtió que no hay forma de que pueda presentarle cargos tal como están las cosas.

― Shinji te pidió que me dijeras esto.

― Pasé la mañana con él ―contestó Kensei― y hablé también con él ayer. Créeme cuando te digo que no es nada personal. Sólo lo hace por su trabajo.

― Patrañas.

― Incluso si dejamos salir a Aizen, eso no significa que no le podemos presentar cargos en un futuro. Sabrás que hemos solicitado a la policía de caminos que reabra la investigación. Esto todavía no terminó.

― ¿Hablaste con Aizen? ―preguntó Ichigo.

― Lo intente esta mañana. Su abogado estaba allí y le aconsejó que no contestar preguntas.

― ¿Ayudaría en algo si yo hablara con él?

Kensei sacudió la cabeza.

― No puedo permitírtelo.

― ¿Porque es sobre Orihime?

― Te seré franco. Aunque Aizen no quiera responder nada sobre Orihime, dio información sobre tu comportamiento ayer. ASÍ QUE ME PERMITIRAS QUE AHORA SEA O EL QUE TE HAGA PREGUNTAS ―Kensei hizo una pausa―, ¿Qué sucedió en el auto?

Ichigo se movió en su silla.

― Vi una grieta en el camino y tuve que frenar de golpe.

― ¿Y piensas que soy tan estúpido como para creerte eso?

Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

― Es lo que sucedió.

― ¿Y si Aizen me dice que lo hiciste para lastimarlo?

― Miente.

Kensei se inclinó hacia adelante.

― ¿Y también miente cuando afirma que le apuntaste con un arma en la cabeza y permaneciste así estando él de rodillas y con las manos arriba?

Ichigo se retorció, incómodo.

― Necesitaba mantener la situación bajo control.

― Bueno, el abogado de Aizen no piensa eso, ni Toshiro Hitsugaya. Amenazaron con iniciarte un juicio.

― ¿Un juicio?

― Sí, por abuso de fuerza e intimidación, y pueden lograrlo.

― ¡Pero si no sucedió nada!

― No importa, Ichigo. Tienen derecho a iniciar lo que se les ocurra. Pero debes saber que le solicitaron a Shinji iniciarte un sumario y hasta pueden acusarte de cargos criminales.

― ¿Cargos criminales?

― Es lo que dicen.

― Y déjame adivinar: Shinji seguirá todo esto, ¿no es verdad?

Kensei sacudió la cabeza.

― Sé que tú y Shinji no se llevan bien. Sin embargo, he trabajado con él durante años, y creo que, ante todo, es una persona justa. Estaba muy inquieto acerca de este asunto, pero hoy en la mañana dijo que no avanzaría en ello. Sabe que estás muy metido en esto. Sabe también que eres un ser humano. No obstante, eso no cambia el hecho de que actuaste inapropiadamente, por no decir otra cosa. Y debido a eso, me dijo que lo mejor era que te suspenda ―con goce de sueldo, por supuesto―, hasta en tanto no se aclare todo eso.

El rostro de Ichigo mostraba incredulidad.

― ¿Me vas a suspender?

― Es por tu propio bien. Una vez que las cosas e hayan calmado, Shinji cree que puede hacer que Toushiro su abogado se echan para atrás. Pero si nos comportamos como si nosotros, o yo, creyésemos que no hicimos nada malo, él no va a estar tan seguro de querer ir hablar con Toushiro.

― Déjame ir directo al punto. Van a dejar libre a Aizen aunque haya matado a mi esposa. Y a mí me dan una pata por haberlo traído hasta aquí.

Kensei mantuvo un tono de voz firme.

― No es como dices. Y en poco tiempo, cuando estés menos lastimado, lo entenderás. Pero oficialmente estás suspendido.

― ¡Esto es ridículo!

― Así es, amigo. Lo siento. Pero como dije, esto no ha terminado. Una vez que encontremos a Ashido y hablemos con él, nos meteremos en lo que nos dice. Quizá alguien más oyó algo, y puede ser que encontremos a alguien para que testifique…

Ichigo se quitó la insignia y la dejó sobre el escritorio antes de que Kensei terminara de hablar. También dejó la funda del revólver, y el revólver, aunque sobre la silla. Dio un portazo y se fue.

Veinte minutos después Aizen Hitsugaya era liberado.

Continuará….


	18. Chapter 17

**Título:** Un Viraje En El Camino.

**Categoría: **Romance/Drama

**Advertencias: **¿SHOCK?

**Capítulo: **17/(¿?)

**N/A**: ….. Entró a clases la próxima semana así que este será el último capítulo que suba hasta que tenga tiempo para subir el siguiente ¡nos leemos!

**Disclaimer: ****Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga **_**Bleach **_**son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Música****: Labios Rotos ****―**** Zoé (Esta sección es puro relleno) **

¡Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos! Y también gracias a las personas que leen en silencio. © N.S

_Chapter XVII_

_Perdida_

RUKIA SE ENCONTRABA en la sala de su madre cuando vi que Ichigo subía las escaleras por la puerta principal. Y como no le había contado nada sobre los acontecimientos más recientes, Hisana salió disparada del sofá y fue a abrir la puerta con los brazos abiertos.

― Pero qué linda sorpresa ―gritó―. ¡No te esperaba por aquí!

Ichigo ensayó un saludo en tanto que ella lo abrazaba. Rukia sugirió de inmediato salir a dar una caminata y buscó su chaqueta. Hisana, creyendo que todo se trataba de la fórmula jóvenes-enamorados-que-quieren-estar-siempre-solos, se ruborizó cuando los vio alejarse.

Fueron hacia los mismos árboles que habían visitado con Kon el Día de Acción de Gracias. La chica se sentó en un árbol de pino caído, cubierto de musgo y hiedra. Ichigo abría y cerraba sus manos y Rukia tomó una de ellas. Después de un momento él pareció tranquilizarse, y sus dedos se entrecruzaron.

― Un mal día, ¿no?

Ichigo exhaló.

― Kensei liberó a Aizen. Dijo que no había suficientes pruebas como para iniciarle una demanda.

― ¿Por qué? Creí que había testigos.

― Yo también, sólo que aquí los hechos parecen no importar nada ―arrancó un pedazo de corteza de un árbol, disgustado―. Kensei me suspendió.

Ella lo escudriño, como si no hubiera escuchado bien lo que le acababa de decir.

― ¿Cómo?

― Me dijo que mi comportamiento fue inadecuado durante el arresto y que me suspendía hasta que se aclararan las cosas. Pero eso no es todo ―se detuvo brevemente, mirándola fijo―. Me dijo que Toshiro y el abogado de Aizen quieren iniciarme un juicio. Y encima de todo, presentarían cargos en mi contra.

Ichigo exhaló le soltó la mano.

― ¿Puedes creerlo? Voy por el sujeto que mató a mi esposa, y obtengo una suspensión. Él queda libre y yo debo enfrentar cargos. Y Kensei que sigue todas y cada una de estas cosas. Creía que era mi amigo.

― El es tu amigo, Ichigo. Y tú lo sabes.

― No, no lo es, ya no es mi amigo.

― ¿Qué te digo en realidad Kensei?

Ichigo le repitió la conversación. Cuando acabó, Rukia le tomó de nuevo la mano.

― Me suena como si Kensei pensara que lo hace para ayudarme ―le comentó.

― No empieces a ponerte de su lado ―replicó él―. No estoy de humor.

― No estoy poniéndome de su lado, Ichigo. Sólo que no quiero que te metas en más problemas. Kensei te dijo que la investigación quizá sea reabierta.

Él la miró.

― Entonces, ¿Qué piensas que tendría que dejar todo?

― No estoy diciendo eso.

Ichigo la interrumpió de golpe:

― No seré capaz de enfrentarme a mí mismo si Aizen se escapa de nueva cuenta.

― ¿Pero qué sucederá si Ashido no aparece? ―preguntó ella―. O si no consiguen las pruebas suficientes como para iniciar un juicio. ¿Qué harás?

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos.

― ¿Por qué estás diciendo esto?

Rukia empalideció:

― Yo no estoy haciendo nada.

― Sí. Cuestionas todo ―se quitó la mano de ella―, _tú_ lo viste y _tú_ sabes qué clase de sujeto es, así que quiero saber qué piensas de él. ¿Crees que asesinó a Orihime o no?

― No sé qué pensar.

Él no podía mirar a Rukia.

― Bueno, yo sé que él lo hizo. Y encontraré las pruebas. Una tras otra. Y no me importa qué pienses de esto. Estamos hablando de mi esposa.

_Mi esposa…_

Antes de que ella respondiera, él se dio vuelta como para irse. Rukia se levantó y fue tras él.

― Espera Ichigo. No te vayas.

Sin detenerse, él habló sobre su hombro.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo más que decirme?

― Ichigo, sólo intento ayudar.

― Bueno, no. No necesito tu ayuda. Esto no te incumbe.

Rukia pestañeaba sorprendida, perpleja ante sus palabras.

― Por supuesto que me incumbe. Me importas tú.

― La próxima vez que venga porque necesito que me escuchen, no me sermonees. Sólo escucha, ¿está claro?

Con eso, él dejó a Rukia en el bosque, totalmente desconcertada por su actitud.

CUANDO HANATARO LLEGÓ a casa alrededor del mediodía para el almuerzo de navidad, Rukia respiró aliviada. Al fin había alguien que podía conversar. Al mismo tiempo que comía sándwiches, Hanatarō hablaba de la universidad ("va bien"), de lo que pensaba de sus compañeros ("que están bien, supongo") y de cómo se sentía ("bien").

No se veía ni cercanamente bien como la última vez que ella lo había visto. Estaba pálido, con el semblante de alguien que pocas veces se aventura más allá de la biblioteca. Examinándolo de cerca, Rukia pensó que se veía como alguien que tomaba drogas. A pesar de lo mucho que lo quería no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo si lo estaba haciendo. Siempre había sido muy sensible, y ahora que estaba solo, ante nuevas tensiones, podría ser presa fácil de algo así.

Hisana también estaba preocupada por su aspecto y continuó sirviendo más comida en su plato, hasta que él lo retiró a un lado. Finalmente, ella se rindió.

Luego del almuerzo, Rukia caminó con Hanatarō hacia el auto, para ayudarle a transportar su equipaje.

― Mamá tiene razón, ¿sabes? ―le dijo ella―. No te ves bien. ¿Tuviste un semestre difícil?

Hanatarō se encogió de hombros.

― Sobreviviré ―replicó, y abrió el maletero para comenzar a descargar las bolsas.

Rukia lo obligó a dejarlas en el suelo y lo tomó del brazo.

― Si necesitas hablar conmigo sobre cualquier asunto, ten presente que siempre estaré aquí para escucharte, ¿sí?

― ¿Me veo así de mal? ―Hanatarō alzó las cejas de modo que la pregunta sonó más fuerte.

― Mamá piensa que estás usando drogas ―era mentira, pero él no iría a preguntarle eso a su madre.

― Bueno, dile que no. Sólo tuve un período muy difícil en la universidad, me estoy ajustando, eso es todo. Lo puedo manejar mejor en ese momento― mostró una sonrisa algo forzada.

Hanatarō tomo las bolsas y Rukia echó un vistazo sobre sus hombros para cerciorarse de que su madre no andaba por allí.

― Escucha, yo sé que acabas de llegar, pero ¿podemos hablar?

― Seguro, esto puede esperar ―bajó las bolsas y se apoyó en el vehículo―, ¿Qué sucede?

― Es acerca de Ichigo. Hoy tuvimos una discusión. Creo que te conté que su esposa murió hace un par de años en un accidente automovilístico, en el que el conductor huyó. Nunca lo atraparon y desde entonces Ichigo la pasó muy mal. Resulta que ayer apareció nueva información sobre un sujeto; él fue a arrestarlo. Pero Ichigo, al parecer, fue demasiado lejos. Me contó que estuvo muy cerca de asesinarlo.

Hanatarō la miraba un tanto perplejo.

Rukia sacudió su cabeza.

― Nadie salió herido en realidad, pero a él, por eso, lo suspendieron. Eso no me preocupa tanto. Tuvieron que liberar al individuo, pero ahora no sé qué hacer. Ichigo no está pensando con la suficiente claridad y tengo miedo de que haga algo que luego vaya a lamentar.

― ¿No me dijiste que dejaron libre al tipo?

― Sí, pero Ichigo no ha aceptado eso. Tendrías que haberlo oído. No escucha nada de lo que digo. En parte, creo que debo llamar a su jefe y decirle lo que me contó Ichigo, pero tampoco quisiera causarle otro problema. Aunque si no digo nada… ―ella se detuvo y antes de observar los ojos de su hermano agregó―, ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

Hanatarō se tomo un tiempo largo antes de responder.

― Creo que el punto está entre lo que sientes por él y cuán lejos crees que él pueda llegar a actuar en todo esto.

Rukia se acomodó el pelo con una mano.

― Ése es exactamente el tema. Yo lo amo y ahora todo esto me asusta. No quiero que lo despidan, pero al mismo tiempo me preocupa lo que pueda llegar a hacer.

Hanatarō se quedo de pie, inmóvil y pensativo.

― Tú no puedes permitir que un inocente vaya a prisión, Rukia ―expresó finalmente, mirándola a los ojos.

― Es que eso no me aterra.

― ¿Y qué es lo que te aterra? ―inquirió―. ¿Crees que Ichigo irá tras ese sujeto?

Rukia de pronto recordó la expresión que tenía Ichigo cuando le hablaba, cómo sus ojos mostraban un odio contenido.

― Yo creo que sí.

― En ese caso, no puedes permitir que lo haga.

― ¿Entonces piensas que debo hacer esa llamada?

Hanatarō se veía muy, muy serio.

― No creo que tengas alternativa.

DESPUÉS DE SALIR de la casa de Rukia, Ichigo pasó las horas siguientes intentado localizar a Ashido. Pero no tuvo suerte. Entonces pensó hacerle una visita a los Hitsugaya, aunque luego desistió. Recordó lo que le sucedió esa mañana en la oficina de Kensei. No tenía arma. Aunque sí tenía otras en su casa.

UN POCO MÁS tarde Kensei recibió dos llamadas telefónicas. Una era de la madre de Ashido, quien le preguntó a Kensei por qué todo el mundo estaba interesado en encontrar a su hijo. Cuando el aguacil quiso saber a qué se refería, ella le respondió que Ichigo Kurosaki había estado en su casa ese día, preguntando por Ashido.

Kensei frunció el entrecejo mientras colgaba el teléfono; se puso furioso porque Ichigo había ignorado todo lo que habían hablado esa mañana. La segunda llamada fue de Rukia Kuchiki. Luego de que ella se despidiera, Kensei giró sobre su silla y le gritó a Yachiru que llamara a Hisagi.

Un minuto después Hisagi estaba de pie frente a su escritorio.

― Necesito que vayas a casa de los Hitsugaya. Y mantente fuera de alcance de la vista; vigila a quienquiera que entre. Si ocurre cualquier cosa fuera de lo común, y lo repitió, _cualquier cosa_, quiero que me llames. No sólo a mí. Necesito que lo informes a través del radio. No quiero que haya ningún problema esta noche. Ninguno, ¿me oyes?

Hisagi tragó saliva y asintió. No había necesidad de preguntar para saber de quién estaba hablando.

Después de que Hisagi partió, Kensei tomó el teléfono y llamó a Mashiro. Sabía que también él regresaría tarde a casa. Y tampoco podía escapar a la sensación de que todo se encontraba a punto de estallar.

EL DOMINGO por la mañana, un poco después de las ocho, Rukia oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Mientras se levantaba para atender, deseaba por un lado que fuera Ichigo, pero por otro lado, sinceramente, no. ¿Sabría que ella llamó a Kensei? Y si era así, ¿estaría enojado? ¿O lastimado?

Al abrir la puerta, sin embargo, sonrió aliviada.

― Hola, Hanatarō ―saludó―, ¿qué haces por aquí?

― Necesito hablar contigo ―entraron y se sentaron en el sofá.

Rukia se incorporó:

― ¿Qué sucede?

― Llamaste al jefe de Ichigo, ¿no?

Rukia se pasó una mano por el cabello.

― Sí, como me dijiste, no tenía opción.

― Tengo que saber algo ―le dijo.

En la tranquilidad del cuarto la voz de Hanatarō parecía oírse a un volumen más alto.

― Necesito saber si realmente piensas que Ichigo llegará demasiado lejos.

Rukia se inclinó hacia adelante. Trató de escudriñar los ojos de su hermano, pero él miró hacia otro lado.

― Bueno, no puedo leer la mente ―replicó ella―, aunque sí… eso supongo.

― Creo que le debes decir a Ichigo que no vayas tras el individuo que arrestó.

Rukia lo miraba fijamente. Él se volvió hacia ella; los ojos de Hanatarō tenían una expresión suplicante.

― Tienes que hacer que entienda.

Rukia frunció el entrecejo.

― Explícame, ¿qué sucede?

― Te estoy preguntando qué crees que hará Ichigo.

― Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

― ¿Qué le sucedería a Kon?

Ella pestaño.

― ¿Kon? ―repitió incrédula.

― Ichigo debe pensar en él, antes de que haga algo.

Rukia sacudió su cabeza lentamente.

― ¿No has pensando en que él podría ir a la cárcel? ―le preguntó Hanatarō.

Ella lo agarro fuerte de las manos.

― Espera, no me hagas más preguntas. Dime que sucedió.

_ÉSE FUE el momento de la verdad, la razón por la que había ido a su casa. Era hora de confesar lo que había hecho. Sabía que mis palabras la lastimarían. Mi hermana estaba muy enamorada de Ichigo, y Ichigo de ella ―me lo dijo tantas veces―. Y Kon los amaba a ambos._

_La noche anterior me di cuenta por fin de que, permaneciendo en silencio, más vidas podrían ser destruidas. Orihime había muero por mi culpa. Y yo ya no podría vivir con otra tragedia innecesaria. Aunque para salvarme a mí mismo, para salvar a un hombre inocente, para salvar a Ichigo Kurosaki de sí mismo, yo sabía que tenía que sacrificar a mi hermana. Ella, que había estado en todo, tendría que mirar a los ojos a Ichigo y contarle que su propio hermano había asesinado a su esposa ―aun arriesgándose a perderlo para siempre―. ¿Cómo podría mirarla el luego?_

"_Yo sé", dije finalmente, "quien conducía el auto aquella noche"._

_Ella me miró fijo, casi sin entender lo que le estaba diciendo._

― _¿Lo sabes? _

_Asentí._

― _Era yo, Rukia ―susurré―, era yo el que conducía._

_Continuará…_


	19. Chapter 18

**Título:** Un Viraje En El Camino.

**Categorías: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Crime/Family/Suspense/Mystery/Hurt/Comfort

**Advertencias: Ninguna por el momento. **

**Capítulo: **18/(¿?)

**N/A**: Bueno, madrugue para escribir este capítulo y espero que les guste, nos acercamos al final de esta historia y si me da el tiempo necesario haré un Crossover entre Bleach y South Park (ya que son mis dos series favoritas del momento) la próxima semana…clases…woow… siento entusiasmo en entrar a clases x) aunque en donde voy a estudiar sea una secundaria/preparatoria 100% católica ojala no me tachen "satánica" por mis gustos ya que en México el anime/manga se considera "cosas del diablo" sí…lamentablemente en mi país somos demasiado ignorantes U.u

¡Vamos al rincón de Reviews!

Darisu-Chan: ¿Desde cuándo te latía que era Hanatarō? Una dijo por ahí que la asesina era Rukia, cada quien tenía a un personaje sospechoso como el dichoso juego "CLUE" no sé si lo conozcas que en su propaganda dice "¡ADIVINA QUIEN ES EL CULPABLE!" xD ¡gracias por el review!

Nany Kuchiki: Primero que nada, quiero felicitarte por tu historia "Demonios En La Noche" me pareció muy buena historia y quiero felicitarte ya que tu narración mejoro mucho ¡Felicidades! y gracias por dejar review por primera vez en toda la historia xD ¡nos leemos!

KarenUrquiiola: ¡¿De verdad fue Hanatarō? ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! xD y sí pensaste que era Aizen o "x" personaje ¡lamento haberte asustado! xD y si Rukia le dirá a Ichigo la verdad….averígualo en este capítulo x) ¿Por qué la vida es cruel? Mmm… ¿Cuándo la vida ha sido justa? O.ó ¡gracias por el review!

**Disclaimer: ****Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga **_**Bleach **_**son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Música****: Landslide****―**** Stevie Nicks (Esta sección es puro relleno) **

¡Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos! Y también gracias a las personas que leen en silencio. © N.S

_Chapter XVIII_

_¿Parará alguna vez esta lluvia? _

ANTE ESAS PALABRAS Rukia dio un paso atrás, como si viera a su hermano por primera vez en su vida.

― Desearía que esto no hubiera ocurrido. Lo siento tanto.

Después de decirlo e incapaz de continuar, Hanatarō comenzó a llorar. No con el sonido calmo, casi reprimido de la tristeza, sino de modo estridente, como el llanto de un niño. Sus hombros se sacudían violentamente, espasmódicamente. Hasta ese momento, Hanatarō no había llorado por lo que había hecho, y ahora no sabía si en algún momento podría detenerse.

Rukia lo rodeó con los brazos, y el contacto se le antojó más triste: el crimen se veía peor, a pesar de eso. No le dijo nada mientras él lloró, pero con su mano le acariciaba la espalda. Hanatarō se apoyo en ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo lloró, pero al detenerse empezó a contarle a su hermana cómo había sucedido todo. No mintió. Nunca la miró a los ojos. No quería ver en ellos ni compasión ni horror; no quería ver la manera en que ella realmente lo observaba. Al fin la miró. No vio amor ni perdón: lo único que vio fue miedo.

HANATARŌPERMANECIÓ junto a Rukia casi toda la mañana. Ella tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle. Hanatarō le contó todo una vez más. Aunque algunas preguntas, como por que no había ido a la policía, no tenían respuesta: "estaba asustado", "apesadumbrado", "había pasado mucho tiempo", etcétera.

Al igual que Hanatarō, Rukia justificó su decisión de no acudir a la policía, y lo mismo que él, también lo cuestionó. Avanzó en el relato y volvió hacia atrás repetidamente; cuando ella se quedo en silencio, Hanatarō supo que era hora de marcharse. Y al salir, echó un vistazo hacia donde estaba su hermana. Ella se había quedado en el sofá, llorando en silencio con el rostro sepultado entre sus propias manos.

ESA MISMA MAÑANA Kensei fue hasta la casa de Ichigo. Llamó a la puerta. Ichigo abrió. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta gruesa y una gorra de béisbol.

― Necesito hablar contigo ―espetó Kensei, sin preámbulos.

Ichigo se llevó las manos a las caderas, sin ocultar la cólera que aún sentía por lo que Kensei le había hecho.

― Bueno, habla.

Kensei empujó apenas el borde de su gorra hacia arriba.

― ¿No quieres que hablemos esto en el porche, donde Kon no pueda oírnos? ¿O prefieres que lo hagamos en el jardín? Tú decides. A mí me da igual.

Un minuto más tarde, Kensei se encontraba inclinado sobre el automóvil, con los brazos cruzados. Ichigo, de pie frente a él, lo observaba. Y como el sol ya comenzaba a bajar, tenía que entrecerrar los ojos para verlo.

Kensei fue directo al grano.

― ¿Estuviste buscando a Ashido?

Ichigo echó un vistazo a lo lejos.

― Sí, fui a buscarlo.

― Estás suspendido, Ichigo. Te di una orden directa y las has desatendido ―le reclamó―. Tuviste mucha suerte de que Shinji no se diera cuenta. Pero no puedo permitir que continúes haciendo eso, ya estoy demasiado viejo y cansado como para tolerarte estas estupideces.

Pasó su peso de una pierna a la otra, tratando de entrar en calor y agregó:

― Necesito tu carpeta con tus notas, Ichigo. Quiero incorporar esa información como prueba.

― ¿Prueba de qué?

― La que concierne a la muerte de Orihime Kurosaki. Quiero ver las notas que escribiste. O me las das o voy yo por esos documentos.

― ¿Por qué haces esto?

― Porque espero que esto te haga entrar en razón. Obviamente no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije ayer, así que déjame decirte una vez más: mantente fuera de esto ―los ojos de Kensei se entrecerraron―, si te encuentro a menos de cien metros cerca de Aizen, te tomaré preso.

Ichigo observaba a Kensei con incredulidad.

― ¿Y por qué?

― Por mal trato, por lo que le hiciste a Aizen en el vehículo.

― Esto es una locura.

― Te la ganaste. Ya has hecho tanto que no sé qué más hacer. ¿Sabes dónde estuve ayer por la noche? ―no esperó una respuesta―. Aquí afuera, en mi auto, cerciorándome de que no salgas a ningún lado. Ichigo, ¿sabes cómo me siento de no poder confiar en ti después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? Así que, si no te importa, junto con los documentos tráeme todas las armas que tengas guardadas, las que tienes aquí en tu casa.

― Él conducía el vehículo, Kensei.

― ¿Realmente piensas eso? ¿O sólo quieres una respuesta, cualquier respuesta?

Ichigo ni dijo nada y después de un rato Kensei puso la mano sobre el hombro de Ichigo.

― Escucha, continuemos investigando. Te doy mi palabra. Quizá encontremos algo. Y si lo hacemos yo seré el primero en venir a decirte que estaba equivocado y que Aizen obtendrá el castigo que se merece ―suspiró ruidosamente―. Y sé lo difícil que resulta esto para ti.

Ichigo miró fijamente a Kensei. Sus ojos centelleaban.

― No, tú no lo sabes, y nunca lo sabrás. Mashiro está ahí, recuérdalo. Nadie le hizo algo a sangre fría y huyó. Nadie le hizo algo que quedó impune. Y escucha bien cada una de mis palabras, Kensei: no lo voy a permitir.

A pesar de lo dicho por Ichigo, Kensei salió de su casa diez minutos después más tarde, papeles y armas en mano. Ninguno dijo palabra. No había necesidad. Kensei estaba haciendo su trabajo.

E Ichigo iba a hacer el suyo.

RUKIA SE SENTÓ en la sala; todo cuanto se hallaba a su alrededor parecía darle vueltas, se sentía como adormecida. No se había levantado del sofá ni siquiera cuando dejó de llorar. Y tenía la sensación de que el menor movimiento podría quebrar la tenue calma que había conseguido.

¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? No el que Hanatarō tuviera un accidente ―que en definitiva podía entenderlo, por lo menos superficialmente―. El hecho mismo era terrible, y lo que hizo después, aún más, sin importar cómo quisiera mirarlo ella. Pero había un accidente. Y Hanatarō no hubiera podido evitarlo.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Orihime había muerto, la esposa de Ichigo, la madre de Kon.

Eso era lo que tenía sentido. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser Hanatarō? ¿Por qué, con toda la gente que hay en el mundo, fue Ichigo quien llegó a su vida? Era casi imposible de creer. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Llamarlo y decirle lo que sabía? ¿O esperar un poco, hasta que ella se sintiera mejor y pensara muy bien qué decir exactamente? ¿Y qué le dirá a Ichigo, que Hanatarō había estado esperando el momento indicado?

¡Dios!, ¿y qué le sucedería a Hanatarō? Sacudió la cabeza, deseando de pronto que Hanatarō le hubiera contado aquello. No sabía qué hacer.

Rukia no tenía ninguna respuesta minutos más tarde, cuando llegó Ichigo.

― Hola ―dijo él.

Rukia lo miró fijamente, como si se encontrara en _shock_, impactada, incapaz e retirar la mano de la perilla. Se sentía muy tensa, sus pensamientos se disparaban sin control, en direcciones opuestas.

_Dile ahora. Termina ya con esto._

_Espera hasta que sepas qué decirle._

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó él.

― Oh, sí… mm… ―balbuceó ella―, pasa.

Rukia retrocedió y Ichigo entró cerrando la puerta. Vaciló un momento antes de dirigirse hacia la ventana. Rukia estaba de pie en el centro de la sala. No se movía.

― Kensei vino esta mañana― comenzó a contar él de pronto―, tomó los documentos que tenía de Orihime, y me dijo que me arrestaría si vuelvo a aparecer cerca de Aizen Hitsugaya.

Rukia no le respondió. Ichigo venía a desahogarse, la postura a la defensiva de él así lo dejaba traslucir. Se volvió hacia ella.

― ¿Puedes creer eso? Arresto al individuo que mató a mi esposa, y esto es lo que me sucede. No puedo ni siquiera buscar a Ashido, no puedo buscar pruebas, no puedo hacer nada. Se supone que debo sentarme en el jardín y esperar. Kensei va a manejar todo. Sé más sobre este caso que cualquier persona.

_No, Ichigo, no sabes._

― ¿Entonces qué harás? ―preguntó Rukia.

― No lo sé.

― Escúchame, Ichigo ― dijo ella―, yo sé que no quieres escuchar esto, pero creo que Kensei tiene razón. Deja que otros se ocupen de Aizen.

― Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Para qué metan la pata por segunda vez?

― Ellos no metieron la pata.

Sus ojos relampagueaban:

― Ah, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué Aizen anda caminando por allí como si nada? ¿Por qué no buscan pruebas con mayor ahínco?

― Quizá porque no las haya ―le respondió Rukia en tono reservado.

― ¿Por qué juegas el papel de abogado del diablo en todo esto? ―exigió saber él―, ni tu ni Kensei parecen darse cuenta qué demonios sucede aquí.

― Por supuesto que sé que sucede ―replicó ella―. Tú crees que Aizen lo hizo, y quieres vengarte. ¿Pero qué sucedería si descubres más adelante que Ashido y Grimmjow estaban en algún modo equivocados? Que tal vez oyeron mal. O quizá Aizen sí lo dijo aunque no lo hizo.

Él la miró fijo, antes de acercársele un paso.

― ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ―la increpó―. Él asesinó a mi esposa, Rukia.

― Tú no lo sabes.

― Sí lo sé ―dijo, y se acercó todavía más ―. Lo que yo no sé es porque estás tan convencida de que él es inocente.

Ella tragó saliva.

― Yo no lo digo que lo que sea. Lo único que te digo es que debes dejar que esto lo maneje Kensei, y que tú no hagas nada…

― Que no haga qué, ¿Qué no lo asesine? ― Su voz sonaba extrañamente tranquila―. Igual que él mató a mi esposa.

Ella se puso pálida.

― No empieces hablar así. Debes pensar en Kon.

― ¿Y acaso no sabes que pienso en él? ¿Por qué crees que no le disparé aquella vez? ― Ichigo exhaló―. Solo quiero que pague por lo que hizo. De una forma u otra.

Luego de eso, Ichigo camino precipitadamente hacia la puerta, cerrándola de golpe al salir.

ESA NOCHE, Rukia no pudo dormir. Iba a perder a su hermano. E iba a perder a Ichigo Kurosaki.

Las horas que pasaron luego de que se fuera Ichigo no trajeron ninguna respuesta. Ella sabía que, sin importar la decisión que tomara, ya nada sería igual. Que todo había terminado.

Si ella no le decía a Ichigo, ¿cómo podría verlo en el futuro? Tenía que confesarle la verdad, si no por otra razón simplemente para cerciorarse de que Aizen no fuera castigado por algo que no cometió. Pero más que eso, porque Ichigo tenía todo el derecho a saber qué le había sucedido a su esposa.

Y cuando lo contara, ¿entonces qué? ¿Ichigo creería la historia de Hanatarō y lo dejaría ir, como si nada? No, probablemente no. Hanatarō había violado la ley. Lo arrestarían. Sus padres quedarían desolados. Ichigo no volvería a hablarle nunca y, por si no fuera poco, ella perdería al hombre que amaba.

Rukia cerró los ojos. Podría haber vivido sin conocer a Ichigo. ¿Pero enamorarse de él para luego perderlo?

De pronto se dio cuenta con repentina certeza de qué debía hacer. No había alternativa, por más dolorosa que está fuese.

_Continuará…_

_Es Raro El Amor~ _


	20. Chapter 19

**Título:** Un Viraje En El Camino.

**Categorías: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Crime/Family/Suspense/Mystery/Hurt/Comfort

**Advertencias: …. .. **

**Capítulo: **19/(¿?)

**N/A**: ¡Woow! amé el capítulo semanal del manga fue tan… ¿AWESOME? Este Ichigo se pone sentimental y Rukia lo llama mariquita xD ahora se viene una pelea entre Xcution vs Shinigamis me gusto el coloreado de Tite como portada y su frase "El tiempo sigue…pero esos lazos nunca se romperán" ¡TITE, HAZ EL ICHIRUKI OFICIAL! e.e y… ayer estaba hablando con una ichihimista y me dijo "Tite está poniendo mucho IchiRuki, así que pienso que Orihime se merece a alguien más ¿no crees, Jazz?" woow…me gusto su forma de ver el asunto actual. Y cambiando de tema….¡FALTAN 6 DÍAS PARA VER LA 4º PELÍCULA DE BLEACH! ¡HELL CHAPTER! *O* desde Noviembre que espero ver la película y al fin la veré *w* ¡soy tan feliz! al estilo Craig Tucker.

¡Vamos al rincón de Reviews!

Darisu-Chan: Sí, culpemos a Orihime por ser tan inútil xD tranquila, a mí también me encanta echarle toda la culpa la Princess Bitch ¡Jajaja! y sí este Fic utilizo la dinámica del juego de mesa "CLUE" y ¡rayos! si me preocupa mucho que me tachen de "rara" deja te explicó la razón: en mi país existe un programa llamado "La Rosa de Guadalupe" y bien, el programa hace capítulos en donde "x" personas tienen un problema (de cualquier tipo) y pasan por situaciones en donde los protagonistas toman decisiones estúpidas y al final el protagonista o la protagonista se da cuenta que sus padres tenían razón en muchos aspectos y bla…bla y bueno, hace unas semanas hicieron un programa llamado "COSPLAYERS ¡SALVEMOS EL MUNDO!" dónde SUPUESTAMENTE hacen los Otakus, que es vestirse de su personaje favorito y representarlo como tal y sabrá Dios cuantas tonterías más pusieron en el programa (no lo vi, porque me pareció ofensivo y ESTÚPIDAMENTE mal hecho ya que representaron de manera MUY errónea a los Otakus, etc) y bueno en México muchas personas ven ese programa ¬,¬U y bien hace unos días estaba en el chat del _facebook _platicando con una chica y me pregunta "¿te gusta Naruto?" y yo le respondo que "no, no me gusta ese anime. me gustan otros" y ella saca a la conversación que si soy igual que la chava del programa de "La Rosa de Guadalupe" e.e

LucyChan-MKR: ¡Gracias por comenzar a leer la historia! Y perdón si te dejó en estado de "shock" los dos capítulos anteriores. ¡gracias por el review!

Nany Kuchiki: No se si has visto un coloreado de Tite en donde ponen a sus personajes con vestimentas de Halloween y de hecho hay un capítulo en el anime (es relleno) donde hacen una pequeña historia inspirada en el coloreado de Tite y ponen a esta Rukia como un "súcubo" ¡OMG! Y esta Rukia en todo el santo capítulo se la pasaba con Ichigo ¿veo un mensaje subliminal? Claro que sí xD y respecto a lo de la mecánica del corazón si no continúe con la historia es porque todos lo que leían mi "adaptación" se leyeron el libro xD ¡gracias por el review!

Akemi227-Chan: Ok, ok no te estoy juzgando por tener sospechas de Rukia y como le dije a _Darisu-Chan _cada quién tenía sus sospechas de quién era el culpable de la muerte de la bitch…¡digo! de Orihime xD ¡gracias por el review! y espero que te guste este capítulo

Komilia F. Jenius: Ajam…eso si que fue un viraje en el camino ¿pensaste que era Ashido? :O eso si que es nuevo xD pero…sí, el tipo era raro e.e ¿más frikies? Woow…no sabes cómo me anima que me digas eso, me siento como Butters (personaje de South Park) donde lo envían a un campamento de "Bicuriosos" dónde hay puros católicos que tratan de "reordenar" la orientación sexual de los pacientes de dicho campamento. A mi papá jamás le gusto que viera Anime :S mi madre rara vez se sienta conmigo a ver animes y mis dos hermanas…buee…a mi hermana mayor le da igual y mi hermanita si le gusta el anime (Bishonen y Yaoi) pero, al menos tengo una pequeña alianza con ella.

**Disclaimer: ****Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga **_**Bleach **_**son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Música****: Party In The USA ****―****Miley Cirus (Esta sección es puro relleno) **

¡Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos! Y también gracias a las personas que leen en silencio. © N.S

_Chapter XIX_

_No Way Out II_

A LA MAÑANA siguiente Rukia fue con Hanatarō a casa de Ichigo.

Ella conducía y Hanatarō iba mirando el paisaje por la ventanilla del automóvil, extrañamente tranquilo, tomando en cuenta todo lo que se avecinaba. Él sabía que al contarle todo a su hermana, ella no iba a poder mantener el secreto. Pero a pesar de las preocupaciones de ella, por él o por su futuro con Ichigo, quiso hacer que su hermano enfrentara las cosas. Ésa era su naturaleza; después de todo, ella sabía qué se siente cuando alguien te traiciona a uno. Y el silencio ante esto hubiera sido una traición de la peor clase. Ésa fue la razón, pensó Hanatarō, por la que él lo contó todo.

Al doblar tomaron por Madame Moore's Lane y siguieron las curvas hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa de Ichigo. Rukia estacionó su automóvil junto al vehículo de él y apagó el motor. Respiró profundo y observó de frente a su hermano. Los labios de ella estaban tensos, pero intentó una sonrisa forzada para ayudarlo, que desapareció casi de inmediato.

Juntos se dirigieron a la casa, dejando sus huellas en la delgada capa de nieve. En el primer escalón, Rukia vaciló un momento y luego se armó de valor y ascendió hasta golpear la puerta.

Un momento después Ichigo abrió la puerta.

― Rukia…Hanatarō…

― Hola, Ichigo ―la voz de Rukia, por alguna extraña razón, sonó firme―, hay algo que yo…que nosotros tenemos que decirte ―termino diciendo con torpeza.

Al principio nadie se movió. Y todavía alterados por lo del día anterior, Ichigo y Rukia sólo se miraron. Por fin Ichigo retrocedió un paso y les pidió que pasaran.

Hanatarō se sentó en un sofá, al lado de Rukia y frente a Ichigo. El chico respiró profundo como si estuviese a punto de comenzar a hablar, pero Rukia lo interrumpió para decir lo siguiente:

― Ichigo, antes de que empecemos, quiero que sepas que hubiera deseado no tener que estar aquí ahora. Y lo deseo más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Trata de recordar eso, ¿sí? Esto no es fácil para ninguno de los dos.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Ichigo.

Rukia observó a Hanatarō, asintió con la cabeza y con ese gesto Hanatarō sintió que de pronto su garganta se resecaba. Pasó saliva y comenzó a decir:

― Fue un accidente ―las palabras salieron en torrente del mismo modo en que él las había articulado ciento de veces dentro de su mente. Hanatarō le contó todo lo que ocurrió esa noche, dos años antes, sin pasar por alto ni un solo detalle.

Cuando Ichigo comenzó a darse cuenta de qué era lo que le estaba diciendo Hanatarō, se quedó paralizado, su rostro perdió color. Automáticamente se apoyo con las manos en los descansabrazos de la silla. No obstante, Hanatarō siguió hablando y se detuvo solo cuando termino de contarle lo que había sucedió a la mañana siguiente en la cocina, y su decisión de guardar silencio.

Ichigo seguía sentado como una estatua después de haber oído la historia; fue cuando, en un momento en que Hanatarō se quedo en silencio, que Ichigo al fin pareció registrar todo lo que le había dicho. Entonces miró al joven, como si lo viera por primera vez.

Y de alguna manera, Hanatarō sabía que era cierto.

― ¿Un perro? ―susurró el hombre con la voz reseca ―. ¿Me estás diciendo que mi esposa saltó frente a tu automóvil porque había un perro?

― Sí, un perro grande y negro. No pude hacer nada.

Ichigo se levantó de la silla con una mirada iracunda.

― ¿Y tú piensas que yo puedo creerte algo así? ¿Qué todo fue culpa de Orihime?

―Espera un minuto ―interrumpió Rukia, defendiendo a su hermano ―, él te ha dicho lo que sucedió. ¡Dice la verdad!

― ¿Y por qué demonios voy a creerle? ―estalló Ichigo ―. ¿Viene dos años después a decirme la verdad? ¿Cómo sabes si está diciendo la verdad?

Ichigo esperaba una respuesta, pero antes de que ella le contestara, de pronto dio un pequeño paso atrás. Observaba a Rukia, a Hanatarō, y volvía a observar a Rukia mientras trataba de imaginarse las respuestas a sus interrogantes.

Rukia _sabía_ exactamente lo que iba a confesarle su hermano.

Lo cual implicaba que ella sabía que Aizen era inocente. Ella había intentado convencerlo. "Deja que Kensei se ocupe de esto", le había dicho. "¿Y qué si Ashido y Grimmjow están equivocados?" Le dijo todas esas cosas porque sabía que Hanatarō era el culpable.

Los pensamientos de Ichigo, cargados de adrenalina y furia, saltaban de una conclusión a otra. Rukia _sabía_ y, a pesar de todo, no se lo había dicho. El rostro de Ichigo comenzó a mostrar una furia apenas contenida.

_Ella sabía todo._

― Tú lo sabías. Sabías que él asesinó a Orihime, ¿no es verdad?

En ese momento Hanatarō comprendió no sólo que todo estaba acabado entre Ichigo y Rukia, sino que en la mente de Ichigo ni siquiera había ocurrido algo entre ellos.

Rukia, sin embargo, estaba desconcertada y le contestó a Ichigo como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

― Por supuesto, por eso lo traje aquí.

Ichigo alzó la mano para pedirle que se detuviera. Luego usó su dedo para insistir en cada uno de los puntos que le parecieron importantes.

― ¡No, no!, tú sabías que él la mató y no me lo dijiste. Por eso insiste en que Aizen era inocente.

Rukia por fin pareció registrar las implicaciones de la acusación y, frenética, sacudió de pronto la cabeza.

― Espera, no entiendes…

Pero Ichigo la interrumpió.

― ¡Lo sabías desde el momento en que nos conocimos!

― No…

― ¡Por eso quisiste ayudar a Kon!

― ¡No!

Por un momento, dijo la impresión de que a punto de golpearla. Pero en lugar de eso lanzó un puñetazo en otra dirección. Pegó en el extremo de la mesa. La lámpara que se encontraba allí cayó se hizo añicos. Rukia retrocedió asustada y Hanatarō se levantó del sofá para ir junto a ella, sólo que Ichigo llegó antes hasta él y lo sujetó. Como era más fuerte y más pesado, el joven no pudo hacer nada. Ichigo le puso las muñecas en la espalda. Hanatarō hizo una mueca de dolor, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro transfigurado.

― ¡Detente, lo estás lastimado! ―gritó Rukia. Ichigo levantó una mano, alertándola de que no interviniera.

― ¡No te metas en esto! Él está bajo arresto.

― ¡Pero fue un accidente!

Ichigo no podía razonar. Dobló con fuerza el brazo de Hanatarō otra vez, alejándolo del sofá y de Rukia. Lo llevó hacia la puerta. Ichigo empujó a Hanatarō hacia la pared mientras agarraba las esposas que colgaba en una clavija cerca de la puerta. Se las colocó en una muñeca primero y comenzó a arrastrar a Hanatarō hacia el automóvil. Era difícil para éste mantener el equilibrio. Se tropezó.

Rukia fue tras ellos.

― ¡Ichigo! ¡No entiendes nada!

Ichigo se dio vuelta.

― ¡Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida!

El odio que había en su voz sacudió a Rukia, quien se detuvo.

― ¡Me traicionaste! ―le reclamó Ichigo―, ¡me usaste― no esperó a que Rukia respondiera―, ¡quisiste que las cosas fueran menos duras, pero no para mí ni para Kon, sino para ti y para Hanatarō! Creíste que haciendo eso te sentirás mejor.

Rukia se puso pálida:

― No, no fue así como ocurrió…

― ¡Deja ya de mentirme! ―le gritó―, ¿cómo demonios puedes vivir con eso?

Ichigo abrió la puerta del vehículo y empujó a Hanatarō adentro. Cerró de golpe y sacó las llaves del bolsillo.

Rukia miró a Ichigo encender el motor, oprimir el acelerador y salir marcha atrás. Los neumáticos chirriaron y tomó el camino.

Ichigo no le dirigió una sola mirada a Rukia y en un segundo desapareció de su vista.

ICHIGO CONDUJO en forma errática, acelerando fuertemente y frenando de pronto. Más de una vez sus manso quedaron fijas en el volante; Hanatarō casi se golpeo cuando el vehículo tomó una de las curvas. Ichigo sostenía el volante con ambas manos, y aunque parecía concentrado en el camino, continuamente lanzaba miradas por el espejo retrovisor, que a veces se encontraba con la mirada de Hanatarō.

Hanatarō podía ver la furia de Ichigo en sus ojos. Reflejaban dolor, pero por momentos el muchacho podía ver algo más, algo que no se esperaba. Lo que vio fue angustia. Y Hanatarō recordó de golpe como se veía Ichigo en el funeral de Orihime. Como si tratara, y no pudiera, darle un sentido a lo que había pasado.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Hanatarō podía ver por la ventanilla los arboles que pasaban y dejaban atrás. En pocos minutos, el mismo lo sabía, pasarían por el mismo y exacto lugar donde había ocurrido el accidente de Orihime.

LA IGLESIA DE la Comunidad del Buen Pastor estaba ubicada en Pollocksville, y el conductor de la furgoneta con la que contaba la iglesia, Yukio, nunca había tenido una sola multa por exceso de velocidad en sus veinte y cuatro años al volante. Esa mañana, el reverendo le pidió a Yukio que fuera New Bern para recoger las donaciones de alimentos y ropa acumuladas en el fin de semana. Al llegar esperó que le cargaran poco a poco la furgoneta, le agradeció a cada uno de los colaboradores y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el camino que lo llevaría de regreso a la iglesia.

Era un poco antes de las diez cuando tomó Madame Moore's Lane. Prendió el radio esperando escuchar algo de música góspel para hacer más llevadero el viaje. No tenía forma de saber que otro vehículo venía en sentido contrario.

RUKIA SALIÓ a toda velocidad, del mismo modo en lo que había hecho Ichigo, con la esperanza de alcanzarlos. Tenía que encontrarlos. No podía dejar a Hanatarō al cuidado de Ichigo, no después del odio incontrolable que le había visto en el rostro. Y menos, ciertamente, luego de saber lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a Aizen.

Quería estar presente cuando Ichigo bajara con Hanatarō, aunque el problema era que ella no sabía donde quedaba el departamento de policía. Podría detenerse en alguna parte y llamar por teléfono para averiguarlo o consultar un directorio teléfono. Pero eso no haría otra cosa que alejarla más y más de ellos, pensaba frenéticamente. Solo se tendería por una cosa: si en los próximos minutos todavía no pudiese verlos…

―RUKIA NO SABÍA nada de esto.

Hanatarō no estaba seguro si Ichigo lo estaba escuchando, pero tenía que intentarlo. Ichigo debía saber la verdad respecto a Rukia. Hanatarō no podía permitir que Ichigo creyera que Rukia había sabido todo desde un comienzo. No quería que él la odiara. Rukia no se merecía eso.

― No me había dicho con quién estaba saliendo. Y lo supe apenas el Día de Acción de Gracias. Allí fue cuando te vi. Pero no le conté nada acerca del accidente hasta el día de ayer. Mi hermana no sabía nada de eso.

― ¿Y de verdad piensas que te voy a creer? ―replicó Ichigo dándose vuelta.

― No te mentiría en eso.

― ¿Y sí me mentirías con respecto a otras cosas? ¿Lo del perro, por ejemplo? Ichigo no saltó frente a tu vehículo.

― Ella no quería hacerlo, no pudo evitarlo. No fue culpa de nadie. Fue un accidente.

― ¡No, no lo fue! ―gritó Ichigo, dándose vuelta otra vez ―. ¡No estabas prestando atención y la atropellaste!

― No ―insistió Hanatarō―, sucedió como ya te he dicho.

― ¡La asesinaste…y huiste!

― No, yo me detuve y la busqué. Cuando la encontré me descompuse, como si yo también estuviera a punto de morir ―Hanatarō dejó de mirar a Ichigo y observo a lo lejos―, la cubrí con una manta ―susurró―¸ porque no quería que nadie la viese en ese estado.

Yukio encontró en una estación de radio la canción que deseaba oír. El sol se escondía detrás de las copas de los árboles y la nieve caía copiosamente. Se enderezó en el asiento porque se dio cuenta de que su vehículo estaba invadiendo el otro carril. Luego retomó el carril correcto.

Un automóvil se iba acercando. Y él aún no lo veía.

ICHIGO SE ESTREMECIÓ cuando Hanatarō menciono lo de la manta y, por primera vez, Hanatarō supo que Ichigo sí lo estaba escuchando, a pesar de sus gritos en contrario. Hanatarō continúo su relato, olvidando el hecho de que la atención de Ichigo estaba puesta por completo en sus palabras y no en el camino.

― Debí hacer llamado esa noche al llegar a casa. No tengo ninguna excusa, y en verdad que lo siento. Te pido perdón por lo que te he hecho, y por lo que le he hecho a Kon.

― ¡No me importa!

― No pude dejar de pensar nunca en eso. E incluso fui a dejarle flores a Orihime en su tumba.

AL TOMAR LA curva, Yukio lo vio. Pasó tan rápido que no parecía real. Un vehículo venía directo hacia el suyo, con una aterrorizante inevitabilidad. En la mente de Yukio se sucedieron mil imágenes e intentó procesar frenéticamente la información: No, no puede ser. ¿Por qué viene por mi carril? No tiene ningún sentido. ¿No me ve? Tiene que verme. Endereza el volante y volverá a su carril.

Todo sucedió en menos de un par de segundos, pero en su perplejidad, Yukio tuvo la completa certeza de que quienquiera que conducía, iba tan rápido que no tendría tiempo para tomar el carril correcto.

Iban a estrellarse.

CUANDO DOBLARON, Hanatarō vio el reflejo del sol en el parabrisas de la furgoneta que se acercaba en cuanto empezaron a tomar la curva. Se quedó callado en mitad de la frase y su primera reacción instintiva fue cubrirse con las manos ante el impacto. Quiso zafarse con fuerza de las esposas, se lastimó las muñecas y gritó:

― ¡MIRA!

Ichigo observó con rapidez un automóvil delante de él, e inmediatamente giró el volante mientras ambos vehículos se acercaban el uno al otro. Hanatarō se tiro a un costado y se golpeo la cabeza con la ventanilla. Intento cubrirse para amortiguar el impacto.

Solo que el impacto no llegó. Sintió un fuerte golpe, pero esté vino de la parte superior del vehículo, y de su lado. Él automóvil comenzó a resbalar y se salió del camino al tiempo que Ichigo oprimía los frenos. Ichigo luchaba para mantener el control, entonces sintió que los neumáticos quedaban atrapados. El vehículo hizo luego un brusco viraje y de pronto se sacudió hasta detenerse en una zanja.

Hanatarō aterrizo en el piso, aturdido y jadeando por tomar aire, como si emergiera desde el fondo de una piscina. Le llevó algunos minutos orientarse. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las cortaduras que tenía en las muñecas. Tampoco noto que su sangre manchaba la ventanilla.

_Continuara…._


	21. Chapter 20

**Título:** Un Viraje En El Camino.

**Categorías: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Crime/Family/Suspense/Mystery/Hurt/Comfort

**Advertencias: …. **

**Capítulo: **20/(¿?)

**N/A**: Bueno, este es un capítulo demasiado corto ya que no tengo las ganas de escribir ya que ¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! con la escuela y las tareas. En fin, contaré lo que me ha pasado en los últimos dos días. me gusta donde estoy estudiando, las materias son buenas, las instalaciones, en todo el salón solo hay 5 alumnos (incluyéndome) soy la única mujer en todo el salón (triste…no hay amistades) soy la 2º más alta del salón, el primero es Kevin (: me cae bien, es buen chico. Las demás chicas (que están en el otro salón) me hablan en el receso y al parecer están encantadas en que les haga un dibujo de ellas (¡claro! Cobraré xD mi trabajo no es gratis) y ya no tengo nada más que decir, solo espero con ansias el RAW de la 4º película de Bleach *The Hell Verse* y claro… ¡el capítulo del manga! *o* ¡IchiRuki!

¡Vamos al rincón de Reviews!

Darisu-Chan: Nadie puede morir y menos Hanatarō ya que él esta narrando toda esta historia y si no me crees debes leer de nuevo el prologo (= estuvo buenísimo el capítulo anterior (demasiada acción) y sí el programa de "la rosa…" es bastante estúpidos e incoherente ¿no crees? y sí, solo en toda la prepa hay solo un chico que le gusta el anime/manga y sufre mucho bullying el pobre chico. Komilia F. Jenius: Todo va de la mar de bien en la prepa y sí…el cosplay mexicano da pena ajena (rara vez uno es muy bueno) como en una convención vi a una niña (menor de 12 años) haciendo cosplay de Dark Rukia xD KAWAII se veía adorable. Nany Kuchiki: Sí, el capítulo del especial de Halloween estuvo muy gracioso xD y debes agradecerle a esa estación de radio ya que te dio una BUENISIMA inspiración para tan buena historia. Y no…Hanatarō no puede morir xD él es el porqué de todo este asunto. Y espero que todas tus preguntas se respondan con este capítulo ¡nos leemos! Akemi227-chan: La situación de Ichigo y Rukia…mmm…no puedo aclararte nada ya que sería mucho spoiler, debes ser paciente como el resto xD y ¡se aclara todo en este capítulo! IchirukiLullaby: Que Nick tan raro el tuyo, chica. Y sí, Hanatarō en un personaje demasiado agradable tanto en el manga como en el anime y gracias por leer esta historia. ¡nueva lectora! me haces tan feliz~~ EthereldCrow: Perdón por causarte tantas ansias en el anterior capítulo (es necesario para la historia) Ichigo no se muere ¡nadie muere! xD y sí…el "x" conductor tenía que ser pariente o amigo de Rukia xD Ichigo estuvo muy CRAZY y ojala este capítulo no te decepcione.

**Disclaimer: ****Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga **_**Bleach **_**son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Música****: Laika ****―** **Babet feat. Arthur H (Esta sección es puro relleno) **

**Facebook: www. Facebook. Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami **

¡Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos! Y también gracias a las personas que leen en silencio. © N.S

_Chapter XX_

_No Way Out III_

(N/A: Los títulos son tan…¿estilo Tite Kubo?)

― ¿TE ENCUENTRAS bien? ―Ichigo abrió su puerta y luego la de Hanatarō. Lo sacó con cautela. Todo un costado de su cabeza estaba bañado de sangre, que también le corría por la mejilla. Hanatarō intentó ponerse de pie, pero se desvaneció. Ichigo entonces lo tomo de un brazo.

― Sujétate de mí. Estás sangrando de la cabeza. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

Hanatarō se balanceo mientras todo a su alrededor gritaba. Le llevó unos momentos comprender la pregunta que le estaba haciendo.

― Sí, creo que sí. Me duele la cabeza.

Ichigo lo seguía sosteniendo del brazo, mientras echó un vistazo al camino. El conductor de la furgoneta, un hombre mayor, venía hacia ellos. Ichigo guiaba a Hanatarō y examino con cuidado su herida. Y luego, sintiéndose más tranquilo, trato de hacer que el muchacho se enderezara. A pesar del vértigo, cuando Hanatarō vio la expresión de Ichigo se le antojo absurda, comparándola con la que había tenido durante toda la media hora pasada.

― No parece una herida profunda. Apenas es un corte superficial ―le explicó Ichigo. En seguida le puso dos dedos juntos y le pregunto:

― ¿Cuántos ves?

Hanatarō entrecerró los ojos concentrándose y tratando de enfocar y respondió.

― Dos.

― ¿Tienes algún hueso roto? ¿Tus brazos están bien? ¿Tus piernas? ―le pregunto.

Hanatarō fue examinándose cada miembro, intentando a la vez mantener el equilibrio. Al tratar de girar los hombros hizo una mueca de dolor.

― Me duele la muñeca.

― Espera un segundo ―Ichigo busco en sus bolsillos las llaves abrió las esposas. Hanatarō se llevo una mano a la cabeza. Una de las muñecas se veía contusionada y herida, la otra estaba entumecida.

― ¿Puedes mantenerte de pie?

Hanatarō se sentía mareado todavía, pero asintió. Ichigo fue hacia su puerta. En el piso del automóvil había una camiseta de Kon. La recogió para presionarla luego sobre la cortadura en la cabeza.

― ¿Puedes sostenerte esto?

Hanatarō asintió. El conductor del otro vehículo ya había llegado junto a ellos.

― ¿Se encuentran bien? ―le pregunto pálido y asustado.

― Sí, estamos bien ―contesto Ichigo de modo automático.

― ¿No cree que necesiten una ambulancia? ―sugirió ―. Quizá, debería llamar…

― Está todo bien ―dijo Ichigo interrumpiéndolo―. Trabajo en el departamento de policía. Ya lo he revisado y se encuentra bien.

― ¿Eres alguacil? ―Yukio dio un paso atrás―. Estabas invadiendo mi carril. ¡No fue mi culpa! Tú no puedes arrestarme por esto.

― No lo voy arrestar.

― ¿Entonces para quien son esas? ―dijo el conductor mientras señalaba las esposas.

― Para mí ―contesto Hanatarō―, las traía yo.

Antes de que el conductor pudiera agregar otra cosa, el automóvil de Rukia de detuvo cerca de ellos. Todo se dieron vuelta al verla descender. Se veía asustada, confundida y enojada.

― ¿Qué ha sucedido? ―giro. Los miro por encima hasta que se detuvo en Hanatarō. Cuando vio la sangre, fue hasta el.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―le pregunto, alejándolo de Ichigo.

Aunque todavía estaba atontado, Hanatarō asintió.

― Sí, estoy bien.

Se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Ichigo y le pregunto con furia:

― ¿Qué demonios hiciste? ¿Le pegaste?

― Claro que no ―le contesto Ichigo y sacudió la cabeza―, fue un accidente.

El invadió mi carril ―explico Yukio de pronto, señalando a Ichigo ―. Cuando doble la curva, este muchacho veía directo hacia mí. Lo choque pero no pude evitarlo…

― Apenas ―lo interrumpió Ichigo―. Rozo la parte de atrás de mi vehículo y me salí del camino.

Rukia observo a Hanatarō, no sabía a quién creerle.

― ¿Qué paso en realidad? ―volvió a preguntar.

Luego de un momento Hanatarō quito su mano de la cabeza. La camiseta estaba empapada de sangre.

― Fue un accidente ―admitió al fin―, no fue culpa de nadie.

Por supuesto, era la verdad. Ichigo no había visto la furgoneta porque estaba volteando. Hanatarō sabía que él no había tenido la intención de chocar. Pero lo que no percibió fue que Ichigo utilizo las mismas palabras que él había usado para describir el accidente de Orihime. Las mismas palabras que le había dicho a Ichigo en el vehículo, las mismas palabras que el dijo hasta la nausea en los últimos dos años.

Sin embargo, Ichigo si se dio cuenta de eso.

― Lo llevaré al hospital ―sentencio Rukia―. Tiene que ver a un medico.

Con un delicado codazo, Rukia comenzó a conducir a Hanatarō lejos del vehículo.

Pero Ichigo dio un paso hacia ellos.

― No puedes hacer eso…

― Intenta detenerme ―lo interrumpió ella―, y ni se te ocurra estar cerca de el.

Todo lo que Ichigo pudo hacer fue observarlos fijamente. Y no podía abandonar la escena del accidente hasta en tanto no se aclarara todo. Hanatarō necesitaba ser examinado por un doctor, y si él lo retenía, debía explicarle todo a cada uno de los que vinieran a investigar el episodio. Eso era algo que no se sentía en condiciones de hacer. Entonces, sintiéndose impotente, no hizo nada. Cuando Hanatarō echo un vistazo hacia atrás, el oyó las palabras una vez más: "Fue un accidente. No fue culpa de nadie"

Continuara…


	22. Chapter 21

**Título:** Un Viraje En El Camino.

**Categorías: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Crime/Family/Suspense/Mystery/Hurt/Comfort

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna por el momento_

**Capítulo: **21/(¿?)

**N/A**:Bien, me di un tiempo para actualizar la historia ya que con eso de la escuela ya no hay tiempo de nada, ya que llegó a casa y empiezo a hacer mis tareas y después ver South Park ¡Ja! nadie me quitara esa manía de ver ese programa lleno de humor negro. Solo hay algo mal en clases o tal vez en mí… ¡no entiendo ningún carajo la clase de matemáticas! Jamás se me han dado las jodidas matemáticas, mi cerebro funciona MUY BIEN con materias teóricas, me gusta lectura y redacción, historia, química, ciencias sociales, ética y valores, ingles y artes…pero, ¡esas matemáticas arruinan mi vida! Como dice mi profesor (Padre Luis) de lectura y redacción (también me da la materia de Religión) ―"debes encontrarle sentido a las materias porque si no, jamás te gustara" ― sí, las matemáticas se ocupan para todo y son fundamentales para todo ser humano pero ¡joden! X.x ok, cambiando de tema esta semana ha sido tan ¿Bleach? Mira que aventarnos el anime, manga y la 4º película la misma semana que locura ¿no? no tengo nada más que decir… así que…

¡Vamos al rincón de Reviews!

Darisu-Chan: Sí, gracias. Me está yendo muy bien en la escuela :) No podía poner otra muerte, sería tan ¿relleno? con la muerte de Orihime es suficiente ¿no crees? y la situación entre Ichigo y Rukia mm…sí, esta frío el asunto con ellos dos, pero es necesario para la historia. Las cosas del troll de Tite son contagiosas ¡Ja! xD Nany Kuchiki: Ichigo aprendió su lección de la manera más dura posible, divertido, ¿no? y sí, la idea era poner a Ichigo en la situación del otro. Como dice una frase "look through my eyes" y sí, todavía faltas muchas cosas que explicar y debo decirte que ya casi llegamos al final de esta historia. ¿ya me cansé de esta historia? …tal vez… (¿?) IchirukiLullaby: Ichigo aprendió su lección y ahora debo aclaran muchísimas cosas más y respecto a la situación de la salud de Hanatarō lo averiguaras en este capítulo ¡disfruta este capítulo!

**Disclaimer: ****Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga **_**Bleach **_**son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Música****: Muerte en Hawái ****―** **Calle 13 (Esta sección es puro relleno) **

**Facebook: www. Facebook. ****Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami (por sí alguien quiere agregarme) **

¡Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos! Y también gracias a las personas que leen en silencio. © N.S

_Chapter XXI_

_No Way Out IV_

Ichigo sabía que Hanatarō estaba equivocado. Él no estaba mirando el camino por las cosas que Hanatarō le estaba diciendo sobre Rukia, sobre la manta, sobre las flore. Allí fue cuando sucedió. Justo en el omento en que el debería haber estado observado el camino. Pero en vez de eso, al ignorar todo salvo su propia vida, casi se estrella contra otro vehículo. Y por poco los mata a todos. Y pese a que Hanatarō se había lastimado, el no lo responsabilizo del acto. Mientras Ichigo veía como Hanatarō y Rukia se iban, sabía que el joven lo cubriría siempre.

¿Por qué? Quizá él lo vio así en su mente. Ichigo en definitiva no quiso que esto sucediera, eso hacía que fuera un accidente.

_¿Acaso ocurrió así con Orihime? _

Ya en el camino, Rukia abrió la puerta del vehículo e hizo entrar a Hanatarō. Le echó un vistazo a Ichigo, sin ocultar su cólera. Ni cuán lastimada estaba por sus palabras.

En su casa, apenas unos minutos después, parecía tan obvio que Rukia lo sabía todo. Pero ahora, por la manera en que ella lo miraba, de pronto nada era tan claro. La Rukia de la que se había enamorado no hubiera sido capaz de engañarlo. No, él sabía que Hanatarō no le mentiría al respecto. Ni sobre la manta, las flores o cuán apenado estaba por lo que había hecho. Y si dijo la verdad acerca de eso…

_¿También pudo haber dicho la verdad sobre el accidente? _

Esa pregunta volvía una y otra vez en su cabeza, sin importar cuánto empeño pusiera él en reprimirla. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar acerca de todo lo que había oído ese día. Y aparte de eso, concluyo que necesitaba todavía más, mientras observaba a Rukia que subía a su auto y se ponía al volante, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en Rukia.

EN POCOS MINUTOS llegó un auto patrulla de la policía de caminos ―un propietaria de una casa cercana aviso a la policía―. Yukio estaba ocupado explicándole su versión a un oficial y este empezaba a escribí el reporte cuando llego Kensei. Se acercó a Ichigo, asintiendo.

― Para una abolladura tan pequeña te ves como el mismo demonio ―dijo Kensei. Ichigo estaba inclinado sobre el vehículo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Miró hacia arriba con sorpresa.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

― Escuche que te habías accidentado. ¿Qué sucedió?

Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

― Perdí el control. El camino estaba un poco resbaladizo.

― Bueno, al menos no te has lastimado. El otro conductor también parece estar bien.

Ichigo asintió y Kensei se acerco a él, al lado del vehículo.

― ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?

Como Ichigo no le respondió, Kensei se aclaro la garganta:

― El oficial me dijo que había alguien más en el vehículo, alguien que venía esposado. Y me dijo que una señora se lo llevo al hospital. ¿Con quién estabas?

Ichigo cambio de postura.

― Hanatarō Kuchiki, el hermano de Rukia.

― ¿Entonces fue ella quien lo llevo al hospital?

Ichigo asintió.

― ¿Y el era quien tenía las esposas?

No tenia ningún sentido mentir acerca de eso. Ichigo asintió una vez más.

― ¿Has olvidado que estas suspendido? ―preguntó Kensei―. ¿Qué oficialmente no tienes permitido arrestar a nadie?

― Lo sé.

― Entonces, ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

Aunque había una parte de Ichigo que lo impulsaba a contar todo sobre esa increíble verdad, es decir, que Hanatarō había matado a Orihime, no parecía encontrar las palabras apropiadas. O todavía no, de cualquier modo.

Ichigo miro a lo lejos.

― Antes de que te explique todo lo que sucedió, tengo que pensarlo ―fue su respuesta.

― Oh, vamos…

― Por favor, Kensei. ¿No puedes darme un poco de tiempo? Yo sé que he estado dando tumbos en estos últimos días y me he comportado como un loco, pero, en realidad, necesito que me hagas este favor. No tiene nada que ver con Aizen o con Ashido, o algo parecido. Te juro que no me acercare a ellos, dondequiera que se encuentren.

Algo había en sinceridad de la suplica de Ichigo o en la cansada confusión que le transmitían sus ojos. Algo que lo que vio le dijo a Kensei que Ichigo en realidad necesitaba eso de él. Estaba ocurriendo algo grave y a Kensei le desagradaba no saberlo. Pero a falta de un mejor juicio, resoplo y se alejo del vehículo.

A SU DEBIDO tiempo, el oficial de policía de caminos termino con su informe y se fue. Yukio hizo lo mismo. En cambio, Ichigo permaneció en el lugar una hora más: su mente era presa de una enmarañada masa de pensamientos contradictorios. Sentado sobre el volante. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, encendió el motor y volvió a tomar el camino. Sin embargo, el motor ni siquiera alcanzo a calentarse: estaciono de nuevo la camioneta y se bajo de esta.

No pudo dejar de percibir los arbustos crecidos a cada lado del camino. Hasta esa mañana no significaba nada para el. Y ahora una mirada le basto para darse cuenta de que estaba lo suficiente crecidos para que Orihime no hubiera visto al perro. Demasiados crecido para verlo.

Empezó a hurgar entre la fila de arbustos, retardándose un poco cuando llegó al lugar más cerca, se quedo helado cuando vio un espacio entre los arbustos, una especie de agujero. Había hojas negras esparcidas en la tierra y las ramas habían sido cortadas para ponerlas a cada lado, obviamente era un espacio para algo, que conducía a algún lugar. ¿Un perro negro?

No supo que mas hacer y condujo hasta el cementerio, esperando aclarar su mente. Y antes de llegar a la tumba las vio: flores frescas puestas cuidadosamente frente a la lapida.

Su mente retorno a Kensei y algo que él había dicho una vez: "Es como si alguien quisiera disculparse"

Ichigo se dio la vuelta y camino alejándose de allí.

PASARON LAS HORAS. Afuera, el cielo invernal era negro y siniestro. Rukia se alejo de la ventana y camino por su departamento, Hanatarō ya estaba de vuelta en su casa. Las heridas no habían sido profundas, solo le pusieron tres puntadas y no hubo huesos rotos. A pesar de que ella le rogó que se quedara allí, Hanatarō no quiso. Necesitaba estar solo. El llevaba puesto un gorro y una camiseta gruesa que ocultaba sus lesiones para que no las vieran sus padres. "No les digas que sucedió, Rukia. Yo lo haré cuando venga Ichigo por mí".

Ichigo iría a arrestar a Hanatarō. Ella estaba segura de eso. Solo se preguntaba por qué estaba tardando tanto.

En las últimas ocho horas, Rukia fue pasando de la ira a la preocupación, de la frustración a la amargura, y de nuevo, una y otra vez. En su mente ensayo una y mil veces las palabras que tendría que haberle respondido a Ichigo cuando la acuso de cosas tan injustas: "Pero, ¿te crees que eres el único que ha salido lastimado en todo esto?", le hubiera dicho. "¿Alguna vez has pensando lo difícil que ha sido para mí traerte a Hanatarō esta mañana? ¿Entregar a mi propio hermano? Y tu actitud al preguntar… Oh, éste fue quien la golpeo, ¿no es así? ¿En qué te traicione Ichigo? ¿En qué te utilice?"

"Tranquilízate", se dijo a sí misma. "Ha encontrado a quien mato a su esposa. No hay nada más difícil que eso, y especialmente sabiendo que viene de mi".

HANATARO PASO el resto del día en su cuarto. En su cama, miraba fijamente el techo con los brazos a sus lados, las piernas derechas, como si yaciera dentro de un ataúd. Supo que había dormido en varias ocasiones, porque la luz del día fue cambiando, y hacia que los objetos se vieran diferentes. No almorzó ni cenó.

En algún momento de la tarde su madre golpeo a su puerta y entró. Hanatarō cerró los ojos para fingir que dormía. Ella le puso una mano en la frente, como si quisiera registrar algún signo de fiebre. Luego de un minuto se fue y cerró la puerta. Escuchó que ella le hablaba a su padre en un tono apagado.

― No se debe sentir bien ―le explicó―. Duerme.

Cuando Hanatarō no estaba dormido se preguntaba en qué momento llegaría Ichigo. Pensaba en Kon también y en que diría el niño cuando supiera quien había matado a su madre. Se preguntaba por Rukia y deseo más que otra no haberla implicado en todo esto.

Se preguntaba como seria la prisión. Se imaginaba tenues luces fluorescentes y la fría consistencia de los barrotes de acero, puertas que se cerraban con estruendo. Se vio a si mismo observando paredes en cuyas partes superiores había alambres de púas. Se imagino un lugar en donde nunca reinara el silencio, ni siquiera en mitad de la noche. Se imaginaba que su compañero de celda lo violaría sexualmente. No sobreviviría en un lugar así.

Después del accidente, Ichigo lo dejó ir. Y no había vuelto. Pero sabe que lo hará.

Continuará….


	23. Chapter 22

**Título:** Un Viraje En El Camino.

**Categorías: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Crime/Family/Suspense/Mystery/Hurt/Comfort

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna por el momento_

**Capítulo: **22/(¿?)

**N/A**: Mmm… ¿cómo comenzar? pues, la verdad no hay mucho que comentar, mi vida ahora se centra en los estudios y las tareas, me he atrasado con muchos fics (tanto los míos como los que sigo) aunque debo admitir que en la escuela me va muy bien. Y me siento tan feliz por eso~~ Quiero pedirles un favor… ¿podrían leer mi one-shot de "Goteos y Agujas"?

¡Vamos al rincón de Reviews!

**Darisu-Chan **Sí, las matemáticas son algo difíciles pero, con el maestro que tengo no se me complican tanto ya le agarre la onda al asunto, y si ya sacaron la película, see xD de hecho ya comentaste que la habías visto y que te gusto, etc, etc… y sí siendo esta una historia de ficción toma temas muy dados en la vida cotidiana, etc. ¡gracias por el review!

**KarenUrquiiola** No te preocupes mujer, que yo ando igual de atareada y me doy un tiempo para actualizar la historia ¡Ja! me reí con tu "jamás voy a conducir" xD tener un auto tiene sus pros y contras, pero yo no quiero andar en camión o taxi, así que al carajo tomo las consecuencias de tener un auto propio.

Sí, Ichigo ya está cayendo mal :/ estoy peor que Tite ¿no crees?

Los accidentes pasan ¡obvio! Si no somos perfectos :/ y lo de maltratar a Rukia…pff...no quería poner tanta violencia xD así que fue algo leve… ¡gracias por el review!

**Komilia F. Jenius **¿ahora qué hará Ichigo? eso debes descubrirlo en este capítulo y sí, pobre Rukia y Hanatarō ¡gracias por el review!

**Nany Kuchiki **Pues que sí se parecen Rukia y Hanatarō ¿no has comparado los actuales peinados? X.x son como clones xD además de que la relación Rukia/Hanatarō me gusto cuando vi la saga de la sociedad de almas ¡se ve tan kawaii hanatarō! *o* y sí, ya andamos por los últimos capítulos de la historia ya que debo poner toda mi atención al otro fic que tengo "el libro en el cementerio" aunque solo tenga un jodido review no quiero ser mediocre e.e

**Kiaru87** ¡una nueva lectora! qué bueno que hayas empezando a leer la historia y ¡bienvenida! Y sí los momentos IchiHimes en la historia son molestos, te seré sincera…realmente no tenía pensando poner a Orihime (tenía en mente a Senna, Nell o Nozomi) pero, como ODIO tanto a Orihime la puse xD loco ¿no? las cosas entre Ichigo y Rukia se solucionaran (obvio) es un fic IchiRuki xD aunque con bastantes giros inesperados. Y lo de la movie de las escenas IchiHime ¡que se jodan! Nadie le gana a Fade to Black.

**Disclaimer: ****Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga **_**Bleach **_**son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Música****: South Park Theme (Esta sección es puro relleno) **

**Facebook: www. Facebook. Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami (por sí alguien quiere agregarme) **

¡Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos! Y también gracias a las personas que leen en silencio. © N.S

_Chapter XXII_

_No Way Out V_

RUKIA OYÓ UN golpe poco antes de la medianoche y echó un vistazo por la ventana mientras caminaba hacia la puerta sabiendo de quién tocaba. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, hinchados por el cansancio.

― ¿Cuándo supiste lo de Hanatarō? ―le preguntó de una manera muy abrupta.

Los ojos de Rukia no se separaron nunca de los de él.

― Ayer ―contesto ella―, me lo contó ayer. Y me horroricé tanto como tú.

De sus labios, resecos y agrietados, vino la respuesta:

―Muy bien.

Se dio vuelta para irse pero Rukia lo tomó de un brazo.

― Por favor, espera.

Ichigo se dio vuelta.

― Fue un terrible, terrible accidente. No debió haber sucedido y no fue justo que el le hubiera sucedido eso a Orihime. Lo sé y me siento muy apenada por ti…

Arrastró las últimas palabras, preguntándose si acaso estás significarían algo para él. Sin embargo, su expresión era parca e impenetrable.

― ¿Pero? ―preguntó Ichigo sin ninguna emoción.

― No hay peros. Quiero que tengas esto presente. No existe ninguna excusa respecto a la huida, pero fue un accidente.

Esperó una respuesta suya. Y como no vino, le soltó el brazo.

― ¿Qué es lo que harás?

Ichigo miró a lo lejos.

― Él mató a mi esposa, Rukia. Violó la ley.

Ella asintió con la cabeza:

― Lo sé.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza sin responder y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Un minuto después, a través de la ventana, Rukia lo vio subir a su vehículo y desaparecer.

ICHIGO SE preguntaba a dónde se suponía que tenía que ir. ¿Qué debería hacer, ahora que sabía la verdad? La carpeta que había acumulado concienzudamente durante dos años no significaba nada. Ashido, Grimmjow y Aizen no significaron nada. Nada le había proporcionado una respuesta y, de pronto, sin advertencia, está llegó hasta su casa, vestida con una chaqueta de nailon con capucha y a punto de llorar.

Esto es lo que él quería saber: pero, ¿importaba acaso?

Se pasó dos años de su vida pensando en que sí importaba. Lloró muchas noches, se quedó despierto hasta muy tarde, fumando, y peleó, porque estaba seguro de que una respuesta modificaría todo aquello. Y ahora, con un simple llamado, él tenía la posibilidad de vengarse.

¿Y qué pasaría si una inspección más cercana afirmaba que la respuesta no era tal y como él se la había imaginado? ¿Se suponía que debía vengar la memoria de su esposa y las tribulaciones sufridas por él en los últimos dos años, y luego simplemente añadirles su responsabilidad como marido y padre, y su deber ante la ley para que la respuesta fuera cuantificable? ¿O debía considerar la edad del muchacho y el dolor obvio, junto con su amor por Rukia, y empezar todo de cero?

No sabía qué hacer lo que sí sabía era que susurrar el nombre de Hanatarō, le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. "Sí", pensó él, "importa". Supo con certeza que siempre importaría y tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

En su mente no tenía alternativa.

LA SEÑORA DOKUGAMINE había dejado las luces encendidas y éstas emitían un resplandor amarillo mientras Ichigo se acercaba a la puerta. La empujó suavemente y entró.

Dormitado cubierta por un edredón en su mecedora, la señora Dokugamine, con su cabello rosa acompañado de unas cuantas canas y su rostro acompañado con arrugas, abrió los ojos ―unos ojos alegres que nunca se veían turbios.

― Discúlpeme por llegar tan tarde ―se excusó él.

Ella asintió.

― Está durmiendo en el cuarto de atrás ―indicó Riruka.

― Gracias por haberlo cuidado hoy.

Fue hasta el dormitorio, alzó a Kon y lo acomodó de manera que la cabeza descansara en uno de sus hombros. Lo llevó en brazos hasta su casa y lo acostó. Lo tapó con frazadas, encendió una luz tenue se sentó en la cama a su lado. El pálido resplandor lo hacía verse indefenso.

Ichigo acarició el pelo de Kon.

― Sé quién lo hizo ―le susurró al pequeño―, pero no sé si debería decírtelo.

Kon respiraba de modo regular, sus párpados estaban quietos.

― ¿Quieres saber?

En la oscuridad del dormitorio, Kon no respondió.

LUEGO DE UN rato, Ichigo salió del cuarto y sacó una cerveza del refrigerador. Colgó su chaqueta en el closet. En el piso se hallaba la caja donde guardaba los vídeos caseros, y tras un momento, la transportó hasta la sala. Seleccionó uno al azar y lo introdujo en la videograbadora. Se sentó en el sofá.

La pantalla al principio se veía negra y luego, fuera de foco. Entonces se aclaró. Apareció una mesa adornada de manera romántica; Ichigo la recordaba a la perfección. Ese día puso la vajilla de porcelana y el resplandor de las velas hacía que las copas de vino brillaran. Había preparado una cena para celebrar el día de San Valentín. Para Orihime. Ella estaba en el cuarto de atrás terminando de vestirse; él le pidió que permaneciera allí hasta que todo estuviera listo.

Y la filmó al entrar en la habitación y ver la mesa. Esa noche, Orihime lucía como si estuviese en París o Nueva York, lista para salir a cenar e ir luego al teatro. Tría puesto un vestido negro de coctel y llevaba unos pequeños aros de oro; tenía el cabello recogido en un moño, y unos mechones le servían de marco a su rostro.

― Se ve bellísimo―dijo ella respirando profundamente―. Gracias, mi amor.

― Estás muy hermosa ―respondió Ichigo.

Mientras recordaba aquella noche, apenas si escuchó una voz infantil que provenía detrás de él.

― ¿Es mamá?

Ichigo empleó el control remoto para detener la cinta mientras se daba vuelta. Vio a Kon de pie al final del pasillo. Se sintió culpable y supo que lo que transmitía, aun cuando intentó ocultarlo con una sonrisa.

― ¿Qué sucede campeón, tienes problemas para dormir? ―le preguntó.

― ¿Era mi mamá en la televisión? ―preguntó de nuevo Kon, mirando a su padre.

Ichigo percibió la tristeza en su voz y golpeó literalmente el sofá, sin saber que decir.

― Ven aquí, siéntate a mi lado ―le indicó.

Luego de vacilar un momento, Ichigo fue hacia el sofá. Ichigo deslizó un brazo alrededor de él. El niño lo miraba, esperando y rascándose una mejilla.

― Sí, ésa es tu madre ―le dijo por fin.

― ¿Por qué está en la televisión?

― Es una cinta de vídeo. Tú sabes, eso que solíamos hacer a veces con la cámara de vídeo.

― ¡Ah! ―exclamó Kon. Y señaló la caja.

― ¿Y mamá está en todas estas?

― En algunas.

― ¿Y las miras porque estás triste otra vez?

― No.

Ichigo acarició el cabello de su hijito, metódicamente, lentamente.

― ¿Por qué se tuvo que morir mami?

Ichigo cerró los ojos.

― No lo sé.

El pecho del chiquillo se expandía y se contraía. Respiraba profundamente.

― Quisiera que todavía estuviera con nosotros.

― Yo también.

― Pero ella nunca regresará ―era una declaración y no una pregunta.

― No.

Antes de volverse a dormir, Kon no dijo una sola palabra más.

Ichigo le besó la frente y apoyó su mejilla en la de él.

― Te amo, Kon.

No hubo respuesta.

Por segunda vez, Ichigo llevó en brazos a su hijo hasta el cuarto y lo acostó. Después retornó a la sala y puso la cinta dentro de la caja. Deseaba que Kon no la hubiera visto, que no hubiera hablado de Orihime.

_Ella nunca regresará._

_No._

Ichigo llevó la caja de nuevo hasta el clóset del dormitorio, sintiendo un profundo dolor en su alma, deseando poder cambiar todo aquello.

_Continuará…_


	24. Chapter 23

**Título:** Un Viraje En El Camino.

**Categorías: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Crime/Family/Suspense/Mystery/Hurt/Comfort

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna por el momento_

**Capítulo: **23/(¿?)

**N/A**: Oh, Sorpresa. Mañana es viernes (Gracias a Dios) debo informar que ya estamos en los últimos capítulos de la historia y sí habrá un pequeño epilogo. ¿Qué puedo contarles? La verdad es que mi vida es tan aburrida y monótona que no pasan cosas muy relevantes ya que como comenté antes, ahora mi vida se centra en el puro estudio y antes de escribir este capítulo tenía que hacer un reporte de Química. ¿Qué les dije? ¿Verdad que es muy aburrido? xD

_Aburrido…como a mí me gusta~~ _

¡Vamos al rincón de Reviews!

**EthereldCrow**: No recuerdo haber leído un review tuyo antes…¿eres nueva lectora? y no es que haiga cansado es que ya llevó 4 meses en esta historia y pues ya ¿no? y sí…los personajes ya están muy pesados creo que los hago sufrir demasiado xD ¡ojala este capítulo te guste! ¡gracias por leer!

**KarenUrquiiola: **Todas tus dudas se resolverán en los últimos capítulos, de que sí el perro tuvo algo de complicidad y etc, etc… y sí Kon es un amor deja te digo que Ichigo, Rukia y Kon son mis tres personajes favoritos de TODO Bleach por algo los metí a los tres en mi one-shot que publiqué en esta semana.

Y sí, Tite no pone Rukia, IchiRuki o Shinigamis lo echan a patadas la Shonen Jump.

**Darisu-chan: **Oh, mujer, como me gusta leer tus drabbles y reviews son tan inspiradores (la verdad) ya que la parte de Riruka iba especialmente para ti, Jajaja tu ya me entiendes. Y este Ichigo si anda pasando por unos problemas e,e que da lástima estar en su lugar.

**Nany-Kuchiki: **Y sí la idea es que sea profunda la historia y que se aprenda de algo, ya que toma temas muy realistas ¿no crees? y sí son demasiados cortos los capítulos creo que el capítulo más largo fue el Chapter 5 II que fueron 9 páginas de Word.

Cuídate mucho tú también =) ¡nos leemos!

**Kiaru87: **¿Te hago reír? ¿Enserio? ¡woow! ¡Qué cumplido! Y créeme que no me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes, me haces creer que soy tipo **JigSaw** (el antagonista de TODA la saga de SAW, no sé si conozcas la saga)

En los estudios me esta yendo bastante bien de hecho ya tengo mi apodo "nerda" xD ya que siempre me la paso haciendo tareas, participando en clase y todas esas cosas.

**Disclaimer: ****Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga **_**Bleach **_**son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Música****: **_**You're Beautiful**_** – **_**James Blunt**_** (Esta sección es puro relleno) **

**Facebook: www. Facebook. Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami (por sí alguien quiere agregarme) **

¡Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos! Y también gracias a las personas que leen en silencio. © N.S

_Chapter XXIII_

_Just Say Yes_

EN EL PORCHE trasero, en medio del oscuro frío de la noche, Ichigo le dio una buena bocanada a su cigarrillo al tiempo que observaba el río ennegrecido. Se había quedado afuera de la casa desde que guardó en su lugar los vídeos y trataba de olvidar la conversación con su hijo. Ichigo se sentía exhausto y enojado, y no quería pensar en Kon o en lo que debería de haberle contando. Ya no deseaba pensar más en Rukia ni en Hanatarō ni en Kensei ni en Aizen ni en un gran perro negro que saltó desde detrás de los arbustos. No deseaba pensar más en mantas ni flores ni en la curva del camino donde todo había comenzando.

Lo único que Ichigo quería era dormirse. Olvidarlo todo. Quería retroceder en el tiempo hasta antes de que toda aquella pesadilla comenzará.

Él encendió otro cigarrillo y comenzó a fumarlo. Sobre la superficie del agua se reflejó la luna, asomándose apenas entre las nubes oscuras. Su luz suave se desparramaba sobre el jardín, iluminándolo.

Ichigo caminó por el sendero que rodeaba la casa y llegaba hasta un sauce que él mismo había plantado para Orihime. Ella siempre había querido tener uno en su jardín, porque pensaba que los sauces se veían tristes y románticos al mismo tiempo. Ichigo dejó atrás el columpio improvisado con un neumático y luego un cochecito de Kon había dejado afuera. Unos pasos más y llegó al cobertizo. La puerta tenía un candado. Ichigo buscó arriba de ella y encontró la llave. La cerradura hizo un ligero clic al abrir. Ichigo empujó la puerta y entonces lo invadió un aroma añejo. Vio que había una linterna en el estante y fue por ella. La encendió y miró alrededor.

Años atrás, poco antes de que su padre se marchara, le pidió a Ichigo que le guardara algunas cosas. Su padre las había embalado dentro de una caja grande de metal del cual Ichigo nunca tuvo la llave. Sin embargo, la cerradura era pequeña, de manera que Ichigo tomó un martillo que colgaba en la pared. Lo utilizó como palanca y la cerradura cedió. Levantó la tapa: dentro había un par de álbumes, un diario forrado en cuero, una caja de zapatos repleta con puntas de flecha que su padre había encontrando cerca de Tuscarora.

Ichigo hurgó más y encontró lo que andaba buscando. Era la única arma de la que Kensei no tenía noticia alguna. Ichigo sabía que la iba a necesitar, y esa noche la limpió con todo cuidado, cerciorándose de que estuviera lista.

_ESA NOCHE Ichigo no vino a buscarme._

_Cansando hasta los huesos, recordé el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para levantarme de la cama y tomar una ducha. Estaba exhausto por lo del accidente y al abrir el grifo sentí un dolor que se extendía desde mi pecho hasta la espalda. Sentí cierto alivio en la cabeza al lavarme el pelo. Las muñecas me dolían. Tomé mi desayuno y terminé antes de que mis padres llegaran. Sabía que si me veían en el rostro las muecas de dolor, me harían preguntas que yo no estaba preparado para contestar. _

_Rukia llamó esa mañana para hablar conmigo. Le hice las mismas preguntas que ella me hizo a mí. Me dijo que Ichigo había ido a su casa la noche anterior, que hablaron un minuto, pero que no sabía lo que él iba hacer._

_Y le dije que yo tampoco sabía qué hacer._

_El día pasó y llegó el ocaso. Ichigo siguió sin venir._

_El miércoles, Rukia fue a la escuela. Yo le dije que fuera y que yo la alcanzaría si llegara a ir Ichigo. Era la última semana antes de las vacaciones de navidad y ella tenía que terminar con unas cosas. _

_Yo permanecía en casa esperando a Ichigo._

_La espera fue inútil._

_Ya era Jueves y supe lo que tenía que hacer._

EN SU VEHÍCULO, Ichigo aguardaba mientras bebía una t aza de café que había comprado en una tienda. El arma descansaba en el asiento de al lado, oculta entre las hojas de un periódico. Estaba en el lugar correcto, eso lo sabía. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era observar cuidadosamente. Y a su debido tiempo, actuaría.

_ESA TARDE, un poco antes de que oscureciera, el cielo en el horizonte se teñía de rojo y anaranjado cuando me subí al auto. Hice una sola parada, la de siempre. Las flores, de nuevo, se veían hermosas. Las dejé sobre el asiento de lado. Seguí la ruta ya familiar, un rumbo que deseaba no haber conocido; y me estacioné afuera. _

_Tuve que reunir fuerzas antes de bajarme del auto._

_No vi a nadie más en el cementerio. Cerré mi chaqueta hasta el cuello y caminé con la cabeza gacha. No tenía que mirar mientras caminaba. En un minuto ya estaba frente a la tumba. Como siempre, sorprendía lo pequeña que era._

_Me incliné y dejé las flores sobre el granito, cerciorándome de no tocar la lápida. Nunca lo hice. No era, nunca había sido mía._

_Generalmente pensaba en Orihime y en las decisiones incorrectas que yo había tomado. Aquel día me encontré con que mis pensamientos se centraban en Ichigo. Pienso que fue por ello que no oí los pasos que se acercaban hasta que estuvieron detrás de mí._

― FLORES ― dijo Ichigo.

Hanatarō se dio vuelta ante el sonido de su voz, en parte sorprendido y en parte aterrorizado.

Ichigo Kurosaki estaba cerca de un roble cuyas raíces sobresalían de la tierra. Tenía puesto un chaquetón negro largo y negro y pantalones vaqueros; llevaba las manos en los bolsillos.

― Ella no necesita flores ―le comentó Ichigo―, puedes dejar de traérselas. Empujó el chaquetón hacia afuera con ambas manos, como si ocultara algo debajo de él.

Hanatarō lo enfrento. Ichigo estaba a diez metros y el muchacho vio cómo levantaba un poco su barbilla. Ichigo se encontró con la mirada fija de Hanatarō. Cuando el silencio se volvió soportable, Hanatarō miro a lo lejos, hacia la calle. Notó que el vehículo de Ichigo estaba estacionado detrás del suyo ―eran los únicos que él podía ver―. Estaban los dos solos entre las tumbas.

― ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Ichigo se tomó su tiempo en contestar.

― Te he seguido. Calculé que en algún momento saldrías de tu casa y yo quería estar a solas contigo.

Hanatarō tragó saliva. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo Ichigo lo había estado esperando.

― Le has traído flores aunque ni siquiera sabias quien era, ¿no? ―preguntó Ichigo despacio―. Si la hubieras conocido, le hubieras traído tulipanes. Eran sus flores favoritas. Amarillos, rojos, rosados, le gustan todos. ¿Sabías eso?

"No", pensó Hanatarō, "no lo sabía"

― ¿Sabías que Orihime solía preocuparse por las arrugas en sus ojos? ¿O que su desayuno prefiero eran las tostadas a la francesa? ¿O que siempre quiso un Mustang convertible clásico? ¿O que cuando reía, lo único que podía hacerle era quitarle mis manos de encima? ¿Tú sabes que ella fue la primera mujer que amé en toda mi vida?

Ichigo se detuvo brevemente para que Hanatarō lo observara.

― Eso es todo lo que queda ahora. Recuerdos. Y no habrá más. Tú te la llevaste. Y te llevaste lo de Kon, también. ¿Sabes que él ha tenido pesadillas desde que ella murió? ¿Qué todavía llora por su madre mientras duerme? ¿Sabes cómo me hace sentir eso?

Sus ojos perforaron a los de Hanatarō, haciendo que este se sintiera como pegado al pedazo de tierra sobre el que estaba parado.

― Pasé dos años buscando al hombre que arruinó mi vida y la de mi hijo. Perdí dos largos años porque era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Ichigo miró la tierra y sacudió la cabeza.

― Quería encontrar a la persona que mató a Orihime. Quería que esa persona pagara por lo que hizo. Y ahora estoy viendo al hombre que lo hizo. Y ese hombre ha puesto unas flores equivocadas en la tumba de mi esposa.

Hanatarō sentía un nudo en su garganta.

― Mataste a mi esposa. Nunca te perdonaré y nunca lo olvidaré. Cuando te mires al espejo quiero que recuerdes eso. Y no quiero que te olvides de lo que me has hecho. Te llevaste a la persona que más amé en el mundo, te llevaste a la madre de mi hijo y te llevaste dos años de mi vida. ¿Lo entiendes?

Luego de un rato, Hanatarō asintió.

― Entonces tienes que entender algo más. Rukia puede saber que sucedió aquí, pero solamente ella. Llévate esta conversación ―y lo que siga― a tu tumba. No le cuentes nunca a nadie nada de esto. NUNCA. Y cerciórate de hacer algo útil con tu vida, algo que no me haga arrepentirme de lo que estoy haciendo. Prométeme esas cosas.

Ichigo lo miraba fijo, asegurando de que el joven lo hubiera escuchado todo hasta que Hanatarō asintió una vez más. Entonces Ichigo se dio vuelta y un minuto después se fue.

Solo allí se dio cuenta de que Ichigo lo había dejado ir.

UN POCO MÁS tarde, esa noche, Ichigo abrió la puerta. Rukia estaba de pie en el umbral, mirándolo sin palabras, hasta que Ichigo dio un paso afuera, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

― Kon está en casa ―le dijo él―, hablemos afuera.

_Continuará…._


	25. Chapter 24 Epilogue

**Título:** Un Viraje En El Camino.

**Categorías: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Crime/Family/Suspense/Mystery/Hurt/Comfort

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna por el momento_

**Capítulos: **23/(23)

_**Epilogue: **_(1/2)

**N/A**: Oh, llegamos al epilogo y lo dividiré en dos partes, si me es posible subiré el 2º epilogo el Jueves, pero no prometo nada ya que todo depende si tengo tiempo ya que tengo MUCHAS tareas, proyectos, etc. Ojala les guste la primera parte y si no…pueden joderme e.e

Contesto reviews la próxima vez!

**Disclaimer: ****Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga **_**Bleach **_**son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**RECOMENDACIÓN**** MÚSICA****: **_**Entre Caminos**_** – **_**Motel**_

**Facebook: www. Facebook. Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami (por sí alguien quiere agregarme) **

¡Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos! Y también gracias a las personas que leen en silencio. © N.S

_Epilogue I_

_Entre Caminos_

UN POCO MÁS tarde, esa noche, Ichigo abrió la puerta. Rukia estaba de pie en el umbral, mirándolo sin palabras, hasta que Ichigo dio un paso afuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

― Kon está en casa ―le dijo él―, hablemos afuera.

Rukia se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el jardín. Ichigo siguió el trayecto de sus ojos.

― No estoy segura de por qué vine ―le dijo ella―. Agradecerte no suena muy apropiado, pero no puedo ignorar lo que hiciste.

Ichigo asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

― Yo no sabía nada lo de Hanatarō. De verdad que no lo sabía ―repitió Rukia.

― Lo sé ―dijo Ichigo, mirándola fijamente―. No debí pensar lo que pensé, discúlpame por las acusaciones.

Miró a lo lejos, casi peleándose con las palabras.

― Supongo que debo agradecerte por dejarme saber qué sucedió realmente.

― No tenía otra opción ―Rukia unió sus propias manos―, ¿cómo está Kon con todo esto?

― Bien. Él no sabe nada, pero supongo que algo sospecha por la manera en que he actuado últimamente.

Rukia se pasó una mano por el cabello.

― ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? No tienes que contestármela.

Ichigo la miró:

― ¿Por qué deje ir a Hanatarō?

Ella asintió.

― Vi el perro.

Rukia se sorprendió.

― ¿Quieres decir que fuiste hasta allí y sucedió que te lo encontraste?

― No exactamente. Lo busqué.

― ¿Para saber si Hanatarō decía la verdad?

Ichigo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

― Yo sabía que me había dicho la verdad, pero tenía que hacer algo. Alguien tenía que pagar por lo que sucedió, pero no sabía quién hasta que me mordió. Fui por el arma de mi padre y a la noche siguiente salí a buscar al maldito perro.

― ¿Fuiste para dispararle al perro?

Él se encogió de hombros.

― No estaba seguro hasta no tener la oportunidad, pero al asomarme allí estaba.

― ¿Entonces lo hiciste?

― No. Estuve cerca pero cuando lo vi bien me di cuenta de cuán insano era todo eso, es decir, lastimar a la mascota de alguien. Sólo una persona muy dañada puede hacer eso. Me di vuelta y me fui a mi automóvil. Lo dejé ir.

― Al igual que Hanatarō ―ella buscó la mano de él y él dejo que la tomara―. Me alegra.

― A mí no. Hay algo en mí que me dice que debí hacerlo. Al menos ahora sabría que hice algo.

― Si hiciste algo ―dijo ella.

Ichigo presionó la mano de Rukia antes de dejarla.

― Lo hice también por mí. Y por Kon. Era tiempo de dejarlo ir. No importa qué suceda con Hanatarō, Orihime no regresaría.

Ninguno dijo nada durante un buen rato. Las estrellas en el cielo estaban en todo su esplendor sobre ellos y Ichigo se encontró observando la Estrella del Norte.

― Voy a necesitar un poco de tiempo ―dijo despacio.

Rukia asintió. Sabía que ahora él hablaba de ellos dos.

― Lo sé.

― Y no puedo decirte cuánto tiempo me llevará.

Rukia lo miró a los ojos.

― ¿Quieres que te espere?

Le llevó un buen tiempo responder.

― No puedo hacer ninguna promesa, Rukia. Quiero decir, acerca de lo nuestro. No es que ya no te ame, porque te sigo amando. Me pasé los últimos dos días agonizando. Eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido desde que murió Orihime. Y a Kon también. Pero no importa cuánto quiera seguir, hay algo que me resulta inimaginable: olvidar lo que sucedió. Y tú eres su hermana.

Rukia apretó sus labios. No dijo nada.

― Yo no sé si pueda vivir con eso, aun si que tú tengas nada que ver. Porque estar conmigo implica, de algún modo, estar con él también. Él es tu familia, y eso no puedo manejarlo. Tampoco sé si alguna vez estaré preparado.

― Nos podríamos mudar ―sugirió ella ―, podríamos comenzar desde cero.

Él negó con la cabeza.

― No importa cuán lejos vaya, esto me seguirá. Tú lo sabes…―arrastraba la voz hasta que la miró a los ojos:

―No sé qué hacer.

Rukia sonrió con tristeza.

― Yo tampoco ―admitió ella.

― Lo siento.

― Yo también.

Después de un momento, Ichigo se acercó y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella. La besó suavemente y luego la sostuvo durante un buen tiempo, con el rostro entre sus cabellos.

― Te amo, Rukia ―susurró.

Ella se esforzó en despejar el nudo en su garganta y se inclinó hacia él, sintiendo su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, preguntándose si esta sería la última vez que lo tendría así junto a ella.

― Yo también te amo, Ichigo.

Después de que Ichigo la soltó, ella retrocedió intentando detener las lágrimas. Ichigo permaneció allí de pie sin moverse. Rukia sacó de su bolsillo las llaves. No encontraba la forma de decir adiós, porque sabía que esta vez podría ser la última.

― Ve de nuevo junto a Kon ―le dijo.

En el leve resplandor de la luz del porche a ella le pareció ver que también tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Rukia secó las suyas.

― Le compré un regalo de Navidad a Kon. ¿Te parece adecuando que lo traiga?

Ichigo miró a lo lejos.

― Puede que no estemos aquí ―explicó él ―. Pensaba ir a la semana próxima a Hags Head. Kensei tiene un lugar allí y me dijo que podría usarlo.

Ella asintió.

― Estaré en casa si quieres llamarme por teléfono.

― Muy bien ―murmuró él.

Con una sonrisa apretada, ella se dio vuelta y fue hasta su auto, esforzándose por mantener el control. Sus manos temblaban un poco al abrir la puerta y miró hacia atrás. Él no se había movido; tenía los labios apretados.

Subió al auto sentándose frente al volante.

Mientras Ichigo la miraba, deseó llamarla en voz alta y pedirle que no se fuera, que iban a encontrar el modo, que las cosas funcionarían. Que él la amaba, ahora y siempre. Pero no lo hizo. Ella encendió y Ichigo subió las escaleras. El corazón le dolió. Rukia se dio cuenta de que Ichigo caminó hacia la puerta. No iba a detenerla. Dio marcha atrás y se fue. El rostro de Ichigo se iba obscureciendo y él se volvía más y más pequeño a medida que ella se alejaba. Rukia sintió los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

Mientras Ichigo abría la puerta, ella tuvo la sensación de que sería la última imagen que tendría de él. No podría quedarse en New Bern. Encontrar a Ichigo por aquí o por allá sería demasiado duro; tendría que buscar otro trabajo. Y quizá en algún otro lugar podría comenzar de nuevo. Una vez más.

En el camino aceleró un poco. Estaba oscureciendo y ya no quería mirar hacia atrás. "Estaré bien", se dijo. "No importa qué ocurra, lo conseguiré, como lo logré antes. Con o sin Ichigo lo podré hacer".

"No, no puedes", sentenció una voz dentro suyo.

Entonces se quebró, las lágrimas cayeron con fuerza y dispuso el auto hacia un lado del camino. Con el motor apagado y las ventanillas empañadas, Rukia lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho.

_Continuará…_


	26. Chapter 25

**Título:** Un Viraje En El Camino.

**Categorías: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Crime/Family/Suspense/Mystery/Hurt/Comfort

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna por el momento_

**Capítulos: **23/23

_**Epilogue: **_(2/2)

**N/A**: ¡HOLA! ¡Llegamos al final de esta historia! Sí, sí…esta historia sé que muchos la extrañaran y debo decirles que fue un honor habérselas traído y además es mi primer fic que recibo tantos reviews, seguro que paso ya los 100 reviews y eso en verdad se agradece. ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS!

Al final del fic les pidió que contesten a mi pequeña petición.

¡VAMOS AL RINCÓN DE REVIEWS!

**Darisu-Chan: **¿El amor es más fuerte? OBVIO. No hay ningún sentimiento que se le compare y sí…Ichigo tiene que recapacitar! Recibirá la ayuda de un buen compañero suyo ¡adivina quién es!

**Nany-Kuchiki**: ¡NO! Ichigo no puede matar a un perro e.e ¡la lectora ama a las mascotas! xD y eso sería tan ¿inhumano? Y de que Rukia tuviera un accidente ¡woow! xD ahora si Ichigo terminará en un manicomio ¿no crees, chica? Las cosas pasan por algo y… (Si Orihime murió…es porque me cae mal e.e) ¡Disfruta este capítulo!

**KarenUrquiiola: **Tocaste algo muy importante en tu Review ¡jamás! Aclare que esta historia tendría OoC xDU ¡lo siento! Jaja, pero sí, Rukia es fuerte! *o* por eso la amo tanto y…sí, matar animales es malo e.e

**Kiaru87: ¡NO SOY MALA!** Todo es parte de la historia y perdón si te hago sufrir, chica. ¡Disfruta este último capítulo!

**IchirukiLullaby: **Gracias por decirme que soy una escritora increíble, pero no me considero una lo mío es la pintura y el dibujo, la escritura es como un hobbie más en mi solitaria vida. Y ¿puedes acompañar a Rukia en su dolor?

**Komilia F. Jenius: **¿Demasiado agridulce? Oh, chica. Espera leer este capítulo.

**EthereldCrow: **¡SÍ! el anterior capítulo fue el más triste de TODA la historia e.e ¿momento emo? Y la salud mental de Ichigo esta ¡estable! xD

**Disclaimer: ****Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga **_**Bleach **_**son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Música: I Believe In You (Je Crois En Toi) - Il Divo ft. Celine Dion**

**Facebook: www. Facebook. Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami (por sí alguien quiere agregarme) **

¡Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos! Y también gracias a las personas que leen en silencio. © N.S ¡GRACIAS!

_Epilogue II_

_Hasta Mi Final_

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS, Kensei estaba delante de la casa de Ichigo, quien cargaba unos objetos dentro del vehículo.

― ¿Empacando?

Ichigo se dio vuelta.

― ¡Ah! Qué tal Kensei, creí, que sería mejor si nos vamos un poco más temprano. No quiero encontrarme con el tránsito ―cerró el maletero y agrego:

― Gracias de nuevo por prestarnos la casa.

― No hay problema. ¿Cuánto tiempo van a quedarse?

― Quizá un par de semanas, hasta después de Año Nuevo.

Kensei elevó una ceja.

― Ah, a propósito, vine a decirte que Shinji no va presentar cargos. Al parecer Aizen le dijo que desistiera. Tu suspensión ha culminado.

― Bien.

― ¿Y Rukia irá con ustedes?

Los ojos de Ichigo observaron el suelo.

Kensei sabía lo que eso significaba.

― ¿Las cosas no van bien?

― Tú sabes cómo es esto.

― No, no lo sé. Creo que no he tenido citas en mucho tiempo. Pero es una vergüenza ―Kensei metió las manos en los bolsillos―. Escúchame, no he venido aquí a espiarte. No me incumbe. En realidad no hay otra razón: algo de lo que todavía no estoy tan seguro.

― ¿Sí?

― Me preguntaba acerca de esa llamada, tú sabes, cuando me hiciste saber que Aizen era inocente y me sugeriste que detuviésemos la investigación.

Ichigo no dijo nada y Kensei lo escudriñó.

― ¿Sigues convencido de eso?

Luego de un momento Ichigo asintió.

― ¿A pesar de lo que dijeron Ashido y Grimmjow?

― Sí.

― No me estás diciendo que tratarás de solucionar las cosas por ti mismo, ¿no es así?

― Te doy mi palabra de que no.

Kensei buscó su rostro y detectó que Ichigo decía la verdad.

― Muy bien ―dijo y comenzó a retirarse, pero de pronto se detuvo y se dio vuelta.

― Espera. Hay una cosa más.

― ¿Qué?

― Hanatarō Kuchiki. Todavía estoy un tanto confundido en cuanto a por qué lo tenías en el vehículo ese día. ¿Hay algo más que yo deba saber?

― No ―le contestó Ichigo.

― Y… ¿qué paso? Nunca fuiste claro en cuanto a eso.

― Un error de esos habituales, Kensei ―Ichigo estudió el maletero de su vehículo―, sólo un error.

Kensei emitió una risa sobresaltada.

― Es gracioso. Hanatarō me dijo exactamente lo mismo.

― ¿Hablaste con Hanatarō?

― Tuve que hablar con él, tú sabes. Sufrió un accidente tras era arrestado por uno de mis oficiales. Tuve que cerciorarme de que todo estuviera bien.

Ichigo se puso pálido.

― No te preocupes. Me cercioré de que nadie estuviese en su casa. He estado pensando en esas dos cosas y el investigador que tengo dentro de mí me dice que pueden estar conectados de alguna manera.

― No lo están ―replicó Ichigo rápidamente. Debió haber sabido que Kensei pensaría en todo ello.

― Está bien ―concluyó Kensei ―, entonces sólo déjame darte un consejo.

Ichigo esperó.

― Si esto ha terminado, si realmente ha terminado, entonces no arruines lo que te queda de vida.

_ESTÁ POR amanecer y mi historia casi termina. Es tiempo, creo, de que sepan el resto._

_Tengo treinta y un años. Llevo tres años de casado con una mujer que se llama Isane, a quien conocí en una panadería. Ella, como Rukia, es maestra, aunque enseña inglés en el bachillerato. Vivimos en California. Aquí estudié medicina e hice la residencia. Soy médico en una sala de urgencias en las últimas tres semanas, con la ayuda de muchos otros, he salvado la vida de seis personas. No digo esto para jactarme. Lo digo porque quiero que sepan que hice lo mejor para honrar las palabras que Ichigo me dijo en el cementerio._

_Y mantuve mi palabra en cuanto a no contar lo ocurrido a nadie. No fue por mí que Ichigo me pidió que guardara silencio. Me lo pidió por Kon. Si se hubiera sabido que era o el que conducía el vehículo, la gente del pueblo hubiera estado siempre chismorreando sobre el pasado de Ichigo. Se volvería una parte de su descripción: le pasó la cosa más tremenda… y Kon hubiera crecido con todas esas murmuraciones alrededor. ¿Cómo podría afectar eso a un niño? Quién sabe. Yo no lo sé y Ichigo tampoco. Sin embargo, él no quiso intentar saberlo._

_Ni yo quiero arriesgarme eso. Cuando termine con todo esto, planeo quemar estas páginas en la chimenea. Necesitaba sacar absolutamente todo._

_Todavía sigue siendo muy duro, pero para todos nosotros. Hablo muy poco con mi hermana por teléfono, generalmente en horas irregulares y la visito de manera ocasional. Uso la enorme distancia que hay entre los dos como excusa. Ella vive en un extremo del país, y mi esposa y yo vivimos en el otro. Sin embargo, ambos sabemos cuál es la verdadera causa. A veces Rukia viene a visitarme. Aunque siempre sola._

_Y en cuanto a qué sucedió con Ichigo y Rukia, bueno, supongo que ya se lo imaginan._

OCURRÍO EN VÍSPERAS de Navidad, exactamente seis días después de que Ichigo y Rukia se despidieron en el porche. Para entonces Rukia, con reluctancia, se había convencido de que todo había acabado. No había oído de Ichigo y ya no esperaba que apareciera.

Pero esa noche, al llegar a su casa luego de visitar a sus padres, Rukia bajó de su automóvil y echó un vistazo a su departamento. Se quedó estupefacta. En realidad no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Cerró los ojos, luego los abrió con lentitud: esperaba, rogaba que fuera verdad.

Y lo era.

Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír.

Como estrellitas, se alcanzaban a ver dos velas parpadeando a través de su ventana.

Ichigo y Kon la estaban aguardando adentro.

_The End_

_Próximos Proyectos:_

_**Título:**__ Shh… (Adaptación de Dead Silence)_

_**Crossover**__: Bleach & South Park. _

_**Personaje Principal**__: Ichigo Kurosaki. _

_**Categorías: **__Drama/Angst/Crime/Suspense/Mystery/Hurt/Comfort/Horror_

_**Summary**__: En Ravens Fair existe el rumor de que una ventrílocua ha enloquecido. Tras ser acusada de raptar a un niño, los habitantes del pueblo la asesinan y le arrancan la lengua. Desde entonces, Ravens Fair es acosado por muertes misteriosas. Ahora, todos en el pueblo temen siquiera mencionar el nombre de Mary Shaw, la mujer que se aparece para matarte y que con toda seguridad se llevará tu lengua si le demuestras que puedes gritar._

_**Título:**__ La Vecina de al lado._

_**Crossover**__: Bleach & South Park. _

_**Personajes Principales**__: Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki._

_**Categorías: **__Drama/ Romance_

_**Summary**__: Era un vecindario excelente para vivir. Tenía bellos jardines en primavera y comidas al aire libre en verano. Todo parecía ser maravilloso, hasta que comenzaron las habladurías de jardín a jardín: ¿Qué le paso a la vecina de al lado? _

**Cuando dejen Review comente cual historia les gustaría que empezara primero. Gracias **


End file.
